Savior in the Rain
by meguhanu
Summary: What if Georgie had been saved that rainy day from Pennywise? My take if someone saved Georgie from being devoured from the evil clown. Sequel is up., "Savage of the Sewer"
1. Chapter 1

_Savior in the Rain_

 _I had been out jogging keeping my body in shape. I was always out jogging when I wasn't in school. Today had turned out cloudy but I knew I could get my run in before the rain would come._

" _Bye mom!" I called._

" _Bye Maggie! Be safe out there and please remember a rain jacket," called my mother from the kitchen._

" _No need! I got a sweater instead! Don't worry it's flourescant!" I called back before I went out the front door locking it behind me. I kept my house keys on a small bracelet on my left wrist while out jogging._

 _I went outside in capris and a hooded waterproof pink sweatshirt._

 _I tied my long waist length brown hair in a braid and began my hour jog around the town of Derry, Maine._

 _I knew the town very well having been born and living here all my 16 years of life._

 _I knew everyone and everyone knew me. It didn't feel like family, more of acquaintances. There were good people and there were also bad. Like Henry Bowers and his gang. They had tormented me too from putting gum in my hair, trashing my locker at school, and of course who could forget the blood in the sink gag in home economics class._

 _That one had given me the creeps and detention for a week._

 _I was out for an hour and then it got darker with the rain starting to come down heavier every minute._

 _I stopped jogging and looked up at the sky hearing the sound of thunder crash above me_

" _Well guess the run is over," I said._

 _I then turned back and walked the rest of the way home. Thankfully where I had stopped wasn't too far from my domicile._

 _I was shivering while walking and I was at the corner of Jackson Street._

 _Then I heard a little kid screaming._

 _I looked up and down the street and saw little Georgie Dunbrough in the street crawling away from the storm drain._

 _He was screaming in absolute pain._

 _I had known the Denbroughs since Bill was born. They were kind nice decent people of the town._

" _Georgie! Are you okay?" I asked him and ran to his side. I splashed in a huge puddle and slipped before I fell by Georgie's side._

 _I looked him over and I gasped in absolute horror._

 _I put my left hand over my mouth in disbelief._

 _His right arm was gone and he was bleeding profusely._

" _Oh my God! What happened?" I asked him, cuddling him in my lap as he continued to scream in agony._

" _Maggie! It!" he yelled pointing at the storm drain behind us._

" _What it?" I asked him._

 _Looking back through the rain, I looked at the storm drain and I saw a hand reaching out towards us._

 _I screamed and pulled Georgie into my lap as I tried to get us out of reach of whatever was trying to grab us._

" _What the FUCK is that?" I screamed trying to get on the other side of the street._

" _A clown! Bad clown! He took my boat!" yelled Georgie in between his tears._

" _A clown? What are you talking about?" I asked the child._

 _I cuddled him in my arms before I lifted myself up._

 _The hand seemed to be getting closer and closer despite us being on the opposite side of the drain._

" _No one's arm is that long," I said before I started kicking at it with my wet sneakers._

" _Go away! Get away from us!" yell at it as if it could understand me._

 _Then the hand grabbed my ankle and I fell back on the wet pavement._

 _Its grip was strong and I screamed as I struggled to release myself._

 _I looked at a crying Georgie who was now a safe distance away. He was clutching his arm where his arm had been torn off._

" _RUN!" I scream at him._

 _Georgie looked at me in between sobs._

" _RUN HOME! GET HELP!" I yelled at Georgie with all the breath I had._

 _Georgie stood up, and he ran home as fast as his little legs would carry him._

" _That wasn't nice little girl," came a creepy raspy voice from the drain._

 _I froze in fear. Slowly I turned and looked through the raindrops. I looked back at the drain that I was being pulled towards._

 _All I saw was a pair of yellow glowing eyes. And they didn't look happy._

 _I screamed in fear and tried crawling away in the blood stained rain water._

" _Let me go!" I yell and continued to kick for my life._

 _I managed to land a few blows on the hand but it didn't do any damage._

 _I was fighting for my life and yet I couldn't get away._

" _You're a rude little girl," he said. He was mad._

 _Then I was pulled in to the drain but I didn't land in water. Instead I landed on a chest and I was pulled into darkness. I waited for something to happen but nothing did._

 _I was being held in place but by what or who I didn't know._

 _I looked around but couldn't see a damn thing in the darkness. The only light came from the opening where I was pulled through._

" _What the hell are you?" I asked looking at darkness. I was then pushed forward with such a hard force. I turned around and I backed away, slowly whimpering as I did._

 _I stood in the light coming through the opening of the storm drain._

" _Show yourself. Come into the light," I demanded._

 _Then it appeared to show itself to me._

 _I gasped as a massive clown blocked my vision._

 _My green eyes stared at this clown in horror._

" _Oh my God!" I whimpered out._

" _Not God. There is no God. Just me," said the clown. He smiled and a stream of drool came out of his mouth._

 _I muffled my screams and I almost fell in fright._

 _But now I got a good look at my captor._

 _He was dressed in an off white Victorian looking clown outfit with white gloves that looked to be a second skin._

 _His face paint was white with the red lines going down his eyes to meet up at his massive mouth with two front teeth as sharp as razors smiling back at me through the drool that was currently streaming out of his red lips._

 _I gazed up at his hair._

 _His head was also as big as his body was. It was shaped like a peanut._

 _I was gasping in fright at the sight of this angry hungry clown._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

 _My voice cracked and he could tell I was scared shitless._

" _Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown," he said slightly bowing before me._

 _He slowly gazed back at me from the bow._

" _Now are you going to tell me your name?" he asked me._

" _Hell no," I said shaking my head._

" _That's fine…Maggie," he said before he descended upon me, catching me before I could make a run for it._

" _How did you know my name?" I asked him shaking._

 _I couldn't pull my gaze away from his eyes._

" _Thank Georgie. I heard him call you that," he snarled at me before pulling me closer to sniff me._

" _What are you doing?" I asked him._

" _You smell so sweet," he said._

 _As quick as lightning he turned me so I wasn't facing him and he put his arm around my throat holding me in place._

 _HE then sniffed my hair._

 _He found the end and unbraided it, letting my lock wet brown hair cascade down my back._

" _Since the little one got away you can take his place," he said._

" _I don't want to," I say my voice trembling._

" _I'm not giving you a choice," growled Pennywise._

 _Pennywise gripped me tighter so that his arm was cutting off my air._

 _I started choking._

 _I wrapped my hands around his arm hitting him so he would let my throat go._

" _What do you want?" I asked choking out the words._

" _I have what I want," said Pennywise._

 _He then spun me around so I was facing him._

 _Pennywise smiled and opened his mouth to reveal a mouth full of sharp monster teeth._

" _No. No," I said as I started to shake and cry._

 _I didn't know what to do except scream so I did._

 _I let out an ear piercing howling scream and Pennywise looked to the side like he was hurt._

 _Then I lifted my leg and kicked him in between the legs._

 _I didn't' care what this creature was. Everything, if male, has that pain down there._

 _It worked because the clown groaned in pain and kneeled down clutching his pain._

 _Then I kicked him in the face so he fell backwards on his back._

 _Then I screamed._

" _Help me! Please someone! Down here!" I scream through the storm drain._

 _I started climbing up from where Pennywise had pulled me through._

 _I was climbing out, ignoring the water that splashed into my face._

 _I heard the clown groan and I knew he was standing up._

" _Help!" I yell again hoping that someone would come and pull me out of the drain._

 _I was more than halfway out before I felt the clown put his hand on my leg._

 _I turn and see that Pennywise was as mad as hell. His teeth were showing and his eyes were now red._

 _He was growling wanting to devour me._

" _Fuck you!" I scream and then I full on kicked him in the face with every ounce of fight and strength I had left._

 _I had kicked him in such a place that his neck snapped to the left at such an angle I think I had broken his neck. I saw blood pour out and he went down._

 _I felt his grip loosen on my leg and I crawled backwards away from the drain as I saw him disappear from my sight._

 _I stood and gasped looking at the drain that was pitch black._

 _I then started walking back wards asking myself what had just happened._

 _Was there really a killer clown on the loose eating kids?_

 _I put my hands to my head in disbelief. No one would believe me._

" _None of this makes any sense," I say to myself._

 _Then I remembered Georgie._

 _I didn't look back as I got up and ran to the Denbrough's house hold to check on Georgie._

 _I had just hoped he was still alive, and I didn't even see the little paper boat floating in a puddle near the drain. And it had a small red balloon with it._

 _AU Okay guys should I continue this story? Keep going or keep it a One Shot?!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Savior in the Rain_

 _I ran around the corner to the Denbrough's household and I was met by flashing lights from police cruisers, to an ambulance, and a fire engine._

 _I panted as I slid to a stop on the sidewalk._

 _I was met by the Denbrough family under their umbrellas. I also saw the police asking them a few questions._

 _I slightly smiled that Georgie was safe but I still felt uneasy._

 _I quickly cleared my throat to get the cops attention to me as I walked up._

 _Officer King looked away from Georgie's parents and focused on me._

" _Where is he?" I asked looking around through the rain droplets._

 _No one answered me._

 _Fear went down my spine._

 _Was I too late?_

" _Where's Georgie?" I asked again this time desperate for someone to answer me._

" _He's in the ambulance. They're taking him to the hospital," said Mr. Denbrough._

 _Mrs. Denbrough approached me and held her umbrella over my soaking wet body._

" _thank you," I said to her._

" _No my dear. Thank you! You saved his life," said Mrs. Denbrough._

 _She hugged me tightly and I returned the hug._

 _Then she sniffed me in disgust._

" _Oh my dear. You need a shower," said Mrs. Denbrough._

 _I quickly shot her a chuckle._

 _I bet I smelled of sweat and sewer._

" _Miss, you need to come with us," said Officer King who was standing on my right._

" _Why?" I asked him._

" _It's just a couple of questions for you. It's routine," said Officer King._

 _He turned back and opened the backseat of the cruiser door for me to get in._

 _I shook my head and I saw the look on his face._

 _It was suspicion._

" _You're not suggesting I was the one who did that to Georgie! Just ask him! We were attacked!" I yelled._

" _We can't ask him now because he's unconscious from severe blood loss," said Officer King as the ambulance sped away towards Derry Memorial Hospital; it's lights and sirens going wild in the rain._

" _I honestly can't believe you would even consider the possibility that I could even doing something like this," I say in disbelief._

" _Look at me! I don't even had a drop of blood on me!" I say turning around in a circle so Officer King could get a good look at me._

 _That's when I noticed how torn my clothes were and that I had scratches on my arms and legs from my fight with Pennywise._

 _My bright pink sweater was dirty and torn up and my capris were no longer capris, but short shorts showing off more of my legs than I was comfortable with._

 _I hadn't even noticed. I was too focused on saving Georgie and my own life._

" _Just w w wait a moment," said Bill coming up to us with a rain jacket on._

 _I looked at Bill. He didn't look so good. The poor thing had a terrible cold._

" _You shouldn't be out here. You could catch pneumonia," said his mother._

 _Bill looked at his mom._

" _M m mom Georgie was a a attacked and I know for c c certain it wasn't Maggie," stuttered Bill._

 _I smiled at the young teen._

 _At least someone believed me._

" _B b besides it's illegal to question a minor w w without a gu gu guardian present," he said._

" _Oh yes that's true," said Mr. Denbrough._

 _I looked at Officer King._

 _He didn't look happy._

 _Mr. Denbrough stood in front of me with his wife, in a protective embrace._

" _How about we call her mom to come and get Maggie? Then we let her go home and shower? Then we can all meet at the hospital?" asked Mrs. Denbrough._

" _That's against protocol but since she's a minor, be sure she is there in no less than an hour, said Officer King._

 _He then left the scene as did the fire engine._

" _Thank you," I said to the Denbroughs'_

" _Come inside and get warm. We will call your mom," said Mr. Denbrough._

" _and maybe some hot tea," said Mrs. Denbrough._

" _Oh that's sounds divine right about now," I said and I followed them inside their house._

" _Hey Bill?" I asked._

 _Bill stopped and looked at me._

" _Yeah Mags?" he asked._

" _Thank you for standing up for me. You're a great friend," I said nudging him on the shoulder._

" _it was nothing,_ _b besides I've known you since I was two. We grew up together," said Bill._

" _Well considering who my family is, it means so much to have a true friend like you. You're like the little brother I never had," I said._

 _Bill smiled and together we walked in the house._

 _I let him go first and I was the last to enter._

 _I looked outside and saw a single red balloon float across the street, and stop right in front of the house._

 _It was weird seeing a single red balloon floating by its lonesome, especially on a rainy day like today._

 _Then that eerie feeling came back._

 _I closed the door and locked it tight._

 _Then I noticed my left arm._

 _The keys to my house were gone! The bracelet I kept them on was nowhere to be found._

 _I gasped silently._

 _That bracelet also had my phone number and street address on it._

 _Now I knew I was screwed bigtime. Did that clown have it? Maybe it got washed away further down the sewer drain?_

 _These were all questions I couldn't answer._

 _Within an hour, my mom had picked me up at the Denbroughs, who were kind enough to let me shower at their place and Mrs. Denbrough had lent me some old clothes of hers._

 _I knew my mom was a wreck with worry._

" _Mom I'm fine. I'm okay. Really it's just cuts and bruises," I said on the car ride to the hospital. I was trying to calm her down while all the while trying to keep myself calm._

" _It's Georgie you should be worried about," I said to her,_

" _He was the one who had his arm torn off," I said to her._

 _My mom was always worried about me._

" _I never should have let you go jogging around this town by yourself. I should have known. Now this happens," she said as she turned into the parking lot to Derry Memorial Hospital._

 _She turned off the car and slammed the door shut._

 _I followed her into the ER._

" _What do you mean 'you knew this would happen'?" I asked her._

 _She stayed silent, completely ignoring me._

" _Mom what are you talking about?" I asked demanding an answer._

" _No! I said I put it behind me," my mom said._

 _My mom had lived in Derry all her life with her sister. She and her sister had a bad falling out before I was born._

 _Apparently her boyfriend had messed with my aunt and I never spoke to my aunt. I didn't even know her. Hell I had never met her._

 _My aunt ended up getting pregnant by him too._

 _But I never thought about her. She had died 4 years ago. I had no idea what happened to her child either._

" _We are here to see Officer King," said Pamela to the receptionist._

" _H_ _e's down near the OR," the receptionist said._

"T _hank you," said Pamela and I followed her a safe distance from her._

 _I could tell she was mad._

" _Officer King we are here," said Pamela. I looked at Officer King with concern._

 _Officer King was talking to a nurse and she smiled at me._

" _Just in time. Georgie is going into the OR now and they think he just might make it," said Officer King._

 _I sighed a huge sigh of relief._

" _Has he said anything?" I asked the nurse, and I saw on her nametag that her name was Stephanie._

" _No he's been out like a light since he got here," said Nurse Stephanie._

' _Good. Just what I need is Georgie telling him that a clown monster in a drain attacked us. It was best to hide it for the time being. Who would believe us anyway? They'd think I was crazy and half this town already thought I was a psycho. Wasn't the clown dead anyway? I saw his neck snap in that weird angle.'_

" _Young Maggie you are just in time," said Officer King._

 _He motioned for us to the waiting room._

" _Can I get you a glass of water or a soda?" asked Officer King._

" _No I'm fine," I said I plopped myself on the couch._

" _I need you to tell me what happened," said Officer King._

" _There's not much to tell," I said._

" _Well start from the begging and we will go from there," said Officer King._

" _I was out jogging my normal routine. My mom saw me leave the house. I was out and then it started to downpour. Then I heard screaming coming from Jackson street," I say_

" _And about what time was this?" asked Officer King writing everything down._

" _I'd say about ten in the morning," I say trying to remember what time I had left the house._

" _Okay then what happened?" he asked._

" _Well I heard screaming and I saw Georgie near the storm drain on Jackson Street. I only saw him crawling away from the drain with his arm already ripped off," I said._

" _I ran to him and cuddled him asking what had happened and he said he lost his boat," I said._

 _Now I had to start lying._

" _I told Georgie to run home and I'd try to get his boat back. He ran and I went to the storm drain and unfortunately I got too close and it was really wet. I slipped into the sewer. That's why I was wet and dirty when you saw me at the Denbrough's house. I climbed out and then that's when you saw me. Needless to say I didn't get the boat back," I say. It was easier to lie than I expected._

" _But that still doesn't explain how Georgie got his arm ripped off," said Officer King._

 _I shrugged pretending not to know how his arm got taken._

" _I told you. When I got there it had already happened," I said. My green eyes pierced his blue ones. I was trying to be as innocent as possible._

' _Like you would believe me about a killer clown on the loose in Derry,' I thought._

" _And you're absolutely sure you don't know how it happened?" asked Officer King._

" _Positive," I say lying through my teeth._

" _Alright I think that's enough for now," said Officer King. He closed his PDA and stood up off the couch as did my mom._

" _We will be in touch," he said as he handed my mom a card._

" _Have her call me if she remembers anything else," he said._

" _Of course. Thank you Officer," said Pamela._

" _Let me walk you out," said Officer King to Pamela._

" _I'm going to stay here until Georgie comes out of the operating room," I said._

" _Honey that could take hours," said my mom._

" _Mom please," I begged of her._

 _I lied back on the couch. I was scared and tired._

" _Okay. Since she's here maybe you should get her checked out," said Officer King._

" _But she only had cuts and bruises," said Pamela._

" _Pam," said Officer King being stern._

" _I don't mean for physical injuries," said Officer King hinting at something else completely._

" _My daughter is not crazy," said Pamela getting angry at the notion._

" _But your sister," said Officer King._

" _My sister is DEAD," said Pamela._

 _She was now angry at Officer King for even mentioning my aunt._

' _Here we go again,' I thought._

 _It was at this time I wish I had my Walkman on me to drone out the adults talking._

 _It was Saturday night and I was going to be spending it at the hospital but I had to._

 _I had to talk to Georgie first and tell him to keep his mouth shut about the clown._

" _Mom please take it outside. It's been one hell of a day and I'd rather not listen to this same story over and over again," I say in frustration._

" _Outside. Now." Demanded Pamela to Officer King,._

 _Those two had history together. They were both raised here and went to kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, and high school together._

 _I laid back rested on the couch until sleep came to me for a while._

" _Hey Maggie," I heard someone shaking me awake._

" _Whose there?" I asked._

" _It's Bill," said Bill._

 _I opened my eyes and Bill was staring down at me._

" _What time is it?" I asked._

" _It's about f f five in the evening," he said._

" _Five o clock?" I asked._

 _I sat up and my stomach let out a huge rumble._

" _Guess that means dinner time," I say._

" _Hey are you feeling okay?" I asked Bill. He was red in the face._

" _Yeah I just feel like I'm dying," he said._

 _I touched his forehead and the poor thing was burning up._

" _Jesus Bill you have a fever. You should be home in bed not here in the hospital," I said then I laughed._

" _That's ironic," said Bill._

" _Where are your parents?" I asked Bill._

" _They went to the caf caf cafeteria to get so so some coffee," said Bill._

" _And you stayed here with me?" I asked Bill. I pulled my brown hair out of my face and let it fall down my back._

" _Little brother looking af af after Big sister," said Bill._

" _And Big sister looking out for little brothers," I say back to him._

" _I was worried about Georgie," said Bill._

' _Holy shit!' I thought._

 _I stood up quickly looking around the waiting room._

" _Is he okay? Have you heard anything? Is he out of the OR?" I asked Bill._

" _He is in a room r r resting," said Bill._

" _What room?" I asked Bill standing up._

" _Room 305," said Bill._

 _Then I ran to find the room without another word to Bill._

" _What What What's wrong?" asked Bill._

 _I didn't answer Bill as I ran to the third floor._

 _I found room 305 at the end of the hall on the 3rd floor._

 _I slowly peaked in the darkened room. I saw Georgie resting peacefully on the bed._

 _I tried the light switch but it didn't work, I tried again and again but the light would not turn on._

' _What the hell?' I asked myself._

 _I found myself walking into Georgie's room without even knowing it, it was like my body had a mind of its own._

 _I walked up to Georgie's side and I put my hand in his left one._

 _Lightning flashed the room up._

 _I jumped up but didn't scream._

 _I sniffled slightly at the sight of Georgie sleeping peacefully._

 _This kid was so innocent and it wasn't fair that he had to lose an arm._

" _Oh Georgie. I'm so sorry," I say as I put my head down and let my tears fall on his blankets._

" _Mommy?" came him small voice from the bed._

" _No honey it's Maggie. I came to check on you honey. How are you feeling?" I asked him._

" _Tired," groaned Georgie._

" _I bet, You went through a lot today," I said to him, brushing his hair out of his face._

" _Yeah," he said weakly._

 _"Sorry you lost your boat, but maybe you can get another one?" i asked him._

 _"No more boats," said Georgie with a sad smile on his face. He touched his stump where his right arm had once been._

 _'That fucking clown' I thought_

 _I looked to the doorway when I saw a doctor pass by._

" _Listen to me very carefully Georgie," I stated in a serious tone._

 _Georgie looked at me with concern._

" _You can't tell anyone about that clown alright?" I asked him._

" _But why? He's the one who hurt us," said Georgie._

" _Listen Georgie I know it may not seem like it, but I'm trying to protect us. Some people in this town already think my family is nuts and I don't want this to get any worse than it did," I say to Georgie._

" _You want me to lie?" asked Georgie._

" _Yes,_ _p_ _lease do this for me," I ask him._

" _But I don't understand. Mommy and Daddy always say to tell the truth," said Georgie._

" _Truth can sometimes be hurtful," I say._

 _This was just plain awful. I was asking a child to lie for me to protect my family. This was absolutely the craziest thing I have ever done. Mostly i was doing this to protect my mom. The poor woman had been through enough. The rest of my family could burn in hell for all i care._

 _I tried to reassure Georgie._

" _Georgie that clown is dead," I say to him._

" _You killed him?" he asked me._

 _I sighed._

" _Yes I did and it's not something I'm proud of," I say nodding my heard._

" _Then why can't we tell people that he attacked us?" Georgie asked me._

" _Because," I say to him._

" _Because why?" asked Georgie._

 _Being that Georgie was so young I tilted my head down. He didn't know about me._

" _Just because I said so Georgie," I tell him_

" _Tell them that you caught your arm on a pipe or some animal chewed it off in the street. Just don't bring up the clown," I say to him._

" _Okay I won't," said Georgie._

 _I went on to tell him what I told the police and hoped that he would stick to my story._

 _This was a lot to give to an 8 year old and even asking him to lie was even worse._

 _I was asking him to lie to protect myself and my mom._ _This was so fucked up on so many levels._

 _I let Georgie get some more sleep and I left the room._

 _I couldn't tell him the truth about who I really was._

 _I exited the room and walked right into Bill._

 _And he didn't look too happy._

" _You want to tell me something?" he asked me his arms crossed against his chest._

 _I looked down at him._

" _How much did you hear?" I asked him._

" _All of it," he said._

" _Shit," I silently cursed._

" _What clown?" asked Bill._

" _Okay come with me," I told him and pulled him into an empty room. I closed the door and locked it behind me._

 _I sighed heavily and sat on the bed with Bill._

" _You know about my family right?" I asked him._

" _No but what does that have to do with the clown or Georgie?" Bill asked._

" _I'm getting to him," I say._

" _I'm going to let you in on a little secret. You promise not to tell anyone?" I asked him._

 _Bill wasn't in the mood for bullshit._

" _Spill it," he said._

 _I had to hand it to this kid. Despite being sick as a dog he was strong._

" _You know my last name right?" I asked him._

" _No it never came up. I thought it was just Maggie. Like Cher," said Bill._

" _My mom had the records of our family sealed when her and her sister got into a huge fight before I was born. No one knows our true name but I found out by accident, being the snoop that I am," I said._

 _Bill was quiet and I continued to tell him._

" _My full name is Maggie Christine White. I'm related to Margaret White and Carrie White from Chamberlain Maine, which is about an hour's drive away from here," I said to him._

 _Bill had heard what had happened in Chamberlain 13 years ago._

" _People in this town would judge me because of what Carrie did to her hometown," I said to Bill._

" _Some people know and they call me a freak and a psycho because of what my cousin did," I said to Bill._

" _That's why I was asking Georgie to lie. It would just give people a reason to verify that I'm batshit crazy and should be thrown into the looney bin," I said to Bill._

" _So Carrie White was your cousin?" asked Bill._

" _Yeah," she was I stated letting the truth come out._

" _She wasn't a monster. She was just a girl," I said to Bill._

 _"It's not fair that' you're asking Georgie to lie for you. He's just just just a kid," stated Bill in anger._

 _"So are we Bill. I'm 16. You're 13," i stated._

 _"I don't like lying to everyone about this but to even mention that clown would make my life ever more miserable that it already is. Besides that clown is dead. It can't hurt if Georgie says an animal attacked him. The wildlife officers would hunt it down, kill it, and no one would be hurt again," I said._

 _"This is crazy," said Bill._

 _"Yeah i know," i said. I let my hair free fall around my face. I was embrassed._

" _Now what are we going to do?" asked Bill._

" _Hopefully Georgie will make a full recovery and life will go on," I said._

 _I didn't know if any of this made sense to Bill, but I bet it was a lot to take in._

" _And the clown?" asked Bill._

" _He said his name was Pennywise but I killed him," I told Bill._

" _And you saw the body?" he asked._

" _Slightly. I saw it drop down back into the sewer after I kicked its neck out," I said._

" _Slightly won't cut it. We we we got to make sure it's dead," said Bill._

" _Excuse me, what's with this 'we' business?" I asked Bill._

" _Just in case," said Bill._

 _He got up off the bed and left the room leaving me trailing behind him._

" _Hey wait up a second!" I called to Bill._

 _The last thing I wanted to do was go clown hunting_

 _Lightning flashed in the room we had just left. I didn't even notice a single red balloon floating in the bathroom doorway, nor did I know that a certain red headed clown was listening intently from below the bathroom sink._

 _He giggled silently while playing with a certain set of keys in his white gloved hand._

 **AN**

 **YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! OVER 10 REVIEWS IN ONE DAY?! I'M SO HONORED AND THANKFUL**

 **ALSO PLEASE BE AWARE I WORK FULL TIME AND THE ONLY TIME I CAN UPDATE IS THE EVENING!**

 **MORE PENNYWISE AND STALKING COMING YOUR WAY!**

 **AGAIN I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Savior in the Rain_

 _I had been right. Life had moved on and now it was close to Halloween. The leaves were changing and I checked back in on Georgie from time to time._

 _Georgie had come through for me and lied to the police and said a mountain lion attacked him and bit his arm off. And that when I arrived I scared the animal away._

 _The wildlife police were still out looking for it and despite that we had lied to the police kids were still disappearing._

 _A nine year old I had babysat for named Jessica had vanished a week ago and the police had no luck tracking her down._

 _It's as if she dropped off the face of the Earth._

 _Now that kids were disappearing, I was still uneasy about going out for my jogs. I had stopped all together because something just didn't feel right._

 _I had mostly kept to myself since I killed the clown. I locked myself in my room with the shades closed._

 _I mostly took to reading._

" _Honey are you okay?" asked my mom from behind the door._

" _I'm fine mom. Just reading," I said._

 _It stayed that way until the summer of 1989._

 _School was out and I was desperate to have a great memorable summer. I was turning 17 in July._

 _I left the school emptying my school supplies like every other kid. Everything except my pens went into the trash._

 _Afterwards I raced outside to start my walk home._

 _Even when I was outside in the summer heat, I was still seeing that same red balloon almost everywhere I looked._

 _It was basically following me as I walked by the Western Woods._

" _Damn it," I whispered._

 _That fucking thing was stalking me._

 _I had had enough and went up to it after school and it was headed into the woods._

" _Fuck this shit," I growled._

 _I ran to catch it and when I did I took out my little pocket knife and popped it._

 _Except what fell out wasn't air, it was blood._

 _I screeched as the warm substance fell all over my hands._

" _What the hell?!" I asked._

 _Then I heard a car honk its horn._

" _Get the fuck out of the street freak!" yelled a male voice._

 _Oh I knew that voice._

 _That was the voice of Henry Bowers. The school bully._

 _I flicked him off as he continued to drive down the road._

 _I was very surprised that he didn't stop the car and mess with me._

 _I looked back down at my hands and the blood and balloon were both gone._

 _I gasped looking around for any sign of it. I knew what I had seen. It couldn't have just disappeared could it?_

 _I spun in a circle and when I looked back I saw what I could only describe as a nightmare._

 _That damn clown was standing in the woods looking right at me,_

 _He smiled a wicked smile, while holding that same red balloon._

 _I gasped._

" _How the hell are you still alive?!" I scream at him._

 _I started backing away from him and further into the deserted road._

 _Pennywise stood stalk still and continued to smile at me._

 _He then started walking towards me, with a limp, then he started to skip step by step right to where I was standing, absolutely dumbstruck._

" _Stay the hell away from me you crazy ass clown!" I yell at him. I backed away from when he was approaching me._

 _Then he stopped about ten feet away from me._

 _Why I hadn't started running was beyond me._

 _I panted and waited for him to make a move._

 _I silently took out my little pocket knife just in case I needed it._

' _If a broken neck didn't kill this thing the first time around, maybe a cut throat might' I thought_

 _Then Pennywise lifted his right hand and in his hand he held the head of the missing girl I had known, Jessica._

" _OH my God!" I scream._

 _I almost threw up._

 _Jessica's head was severed from the neck up and Pennywise tossed it in the air like it was a beach ball._

 _Then he threw it at me._

 _I screamed when I caught the severed, bloody head in my hands._

 _Then the head came to life and Jessica smiled at me._

" _Come join the clowns Maggie. We all float down here. You will too," she said in a choking gargling voice then she started laughing._

 _I full on screamed while dropping the head,_

 _I turned back to Pennywise but he was gone. There was no sign of him anywhere._

 _It's as if he disappeared into thin air._

 _I looked back down at the severed head and that too was nowhere to be found._

 _I looked around and I couldn't see or hear anyone or anything, except the sounds of birds in the trees._

' _Am I going crazy?' I asked myself._

 _I turned on my heel and ran home as fast as I could,_

" _Run little rabbit. I'm going to catch you soon enough" said a voice from inside the bushes._

 _It was a voice I didn't hear._

 _I panted as I reached home, unlocked the door and bolted the door shut behind me._

 _My mom wasn't home, she was at work downtown._

 _I was all alone._

 _I dumped my book bag in my room while checking every door and window in my house to make sure it was locked._

 _Once I secured my house, I glanced at myself in the mirror._

 _I had big dark circles under my eyes and I looked exhausted._

 _Ever since the sewer incident I hadn't been eating right and I've hardly been sleeping._

 _It was either I was going crazy or I was suffering from PTSD._

 _I sighed as I took off my clothes, took my hair down, and hopped into a satisfying hot shower to calm my nerves._

 _Usually I went jogging for that but not anymore. I was too scared. And after what I had just seen in the woods I didn't know if I would ever leave my house again._

 _Turning on the hot water I checked the temperature and let myself be drenched in the warm water._

 _I calmly and slowly let the shower calm me down. I shampooed and conditioned my hair gently. I then started crying and let myself cry and cry to get out all the tension and anxiety I was feeling._

 _I closed my eyes and relaxed._

 _I didn't even hear the pipes clanging from the basement and work its way up to my shower._

 _I still had my eyes closed and let my neck muscles relax. The water started to get thicker and thicker._

 _Then I smelled something really foul._

" _Ew. What the hell?" I asked._

 _I opened my eyes and all I saw was red everywhere._

 _I looked up at the shower head and instead of water coming out, it was a red thick substance I knew was blood._

 _I screamed in absolute horror._

 _I tried getting out too quickly and slipped in the shower._

 _I gripped the shower curtain to try to catch myself but instead I pulled it down with me._

 _I grunted as I pulled my naked body on the white tile. I pulled a towel around myself._

 _I heard more banging._

 _I looked back at the clanging shower and the showerhead came off full force._

 _It bent right towards me at an angle._

 _Then a fountain of blood erupted out of the shower and right onto my wet naked body saturating me in the substance._

 _I screamed in horror and disgust._

 _This was a nightmare coming true._

 _Some of it got in my eyes and some of it got in my mouth, which I immediately spit out onto the bathroom floor._

 _I slipped my way back towards the shower, trying to turn it off but it was useless._

 _The entire bathroom was drenched in the blood covering the sink, the window, and the toilet._

 _I cried as I put myself in the corner crying._

 _I couldn't' stop sobbing from fright. I knew who had done this. This wasn't an illusion._

 _This clown was still alive and it was after me._

 _I was home alone and the blood slowly but surely stopped._

 _I cried looking around at my bathroom._

 _I heard a voice coming from the bottom of the tub._

" _Consider this a warning. I'm going to get you sooner or later. I know where you live. I know where your mommy works. You can't escape. You'll float soon enough," it said._

 _I didn't say another word as I started shaking in the blood soaked bathroom._

 _I let my head drop down and I sobbed endless tears._


	4. Chapter 4

_Savior in the Rain_

 _Afterwards I had managed to clean the bathroom from top to bottom. I sobbed the entire time, leaving the water in the tub running the entire time._

 _I looked down at the yellow rubber gloves I was wearing to clean up the sticky liquid._

 _The yellow gloves were both yellow and red._

 _I sat back on my butt on the wet tile._

 _I sobbed bringing my fingers into my hand creating a fist and I punched the tub on the side._

 _I was sad but also mad that this happened._

 _I sat forward and rang the sponge out in the warm clear water before I started scrubbing the floor again._

 _My mom suddenly walked in and saw me on my hands and knees scrubbing the tile._

 _I can't image what was going through her mind._

" _Mom I can explain," I lied to her, standing on my bare feet._

" _There's no need to. I see you are finally helping around the house by cleaning the bathroom," she said smiling, coming in and examining the room._

 _She ran her finger alone the bathroom sink, getting some of the blood on her hand._

" _Mom you should wipe that off," I said to her, handing her a tissue._

" _Thanks honey but there's nothing to wipe off," she said wiping the blood on the tissue._

" _Don't you see it?" I ask her._

" _See what honey? All I see is a now sparkling bathroom," she said._

 _She bent down and threw the tissue into the trash._

" _Keep up the good work honey," she said and she exited the room, closing the door behind her._

 _I stood as still as a statue._

 _I was in disbelief. I myself still saw a blood stained bathroom._

 _I bent down and took the tissue out of the trash and I sure knew what I saw. There was blood on the tissue._

 _Now I knew adults couldn't see what I was seeing._

 _I crumbled the tissue and threw it back in the trash._

 _I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a smear of red across my cheek._

 _I took off my gloves and ran my hand under the warm water from the sink and wiped away the red gooey material._

 _I turned back and continted to clean the restroom._

 _It took another three hours to get it sparkling clean._

 _I dumped the last bucket of bloody water down the drain and dried everything off with towels. The bathroom looked pristine._

 _I turned the light off closing the door behind me._

 _I heard the clock strike three in the afternoon._

 _I put away all the cleaning supplies, and started a load of laundry in the basement for the towels._

 _I then went upstairs to rest._

 _In my room I put my fan on and let the cool air blow on me._

 _I thought about what Pennywise had told me._

 _He knew where I lived and where my mom worked. He could strike at any time if he wanted._

 _That blood shower was just a warning, so what was next?_

 _I sat up after a half hour of resting._

 _I grabbed my book bag and my new set of keys I had made off my dresser in my room and headed for town. It was time to do some research in the library._

 _I had a name and that was a start. There had to be something in the records to tell me anything._

 _I made my way down a street that I had made a shortcut when I had jogged._

 _I turned right on Neibolt Street. I didn't like this street at all. It was creepy and it felt abandoned._

 _I glanced at the deserted house that had an overgrown lawn with sunflowers and weeds growing out of, to the rusted black gate that hung half open._

 _This place is where all the junkies and homeless people had stayed and where the crackheads came to smoke weed or pot, given their tastes._

 _It was even more desolated now. I slowed my pace and looked at the house. Back in the day it must have been a grand house, but now sitting open like a rotting wound, all it seemed to do was glance down at the town like a massive burden._

" _It's almost like you're watching me," I said to the house, thinking the house was alive and breathing some deep dark secrets._

 _I heard a squeak and I saw the front door open all on its own._

" _Maggie," came a voice from inside._

" _Maggie's not here right now,. Please leave a message at the beep," I said as I ran away from the house._

 _I panted loudly, letting my head hang down while my back was sweating like a pig._

 _Thankfully I had made it to the library safe and sound. I hear the church bell ring four._

 _I knew the town was still under a seven o clock curfew._

 _I walked inside the library but first stopped at the water fountain to get a much needed drink._

 _I felt the air conditioned room and it felt like a cool embrace for my sweaty body._

 _Wiping away the water from my mouth, I sat my back pack down on a table._

" _Oh where to begin?" I whispered to myself looking at all the bookshelves filled with books from all those writers of the world who had put their words down for people to read._

 _I felt overwhelmed._

" _Can I helop you my dear child?" asked an elderly voice from behind me._

 _I looked behind me and saw a cute overweight elderly woman looking at me from behind her spectacles. She reminded me of my grandmother._

" _Yeah I'm looking for anything you got on the history of the town, mostly any circuses or carnivals that came to town," I said._

" _I think I know exactly what you're looking for. You want a 'History of Derry'. Wait here and I'll retrieve it for you," said the librarian in a polite tone._

 _I sat down and waited. I looked around at all the books in the library._

 _I groaned silently putting head in my hands in frustration._

 _The librarian came back and slammed the book down on the table, making jump out of my seat._

" _Here you go sweetie," said the librarian._

" _Thank you," I said and opened the book and waited for my heartbeat to settle down again._

 _The librarian looked at me with questionable eyes._

 _I felt her staring at me._

" _Is there something else I can get for you?" she asked me._

" _No thanks I'm good," I said hoping the librarian would now leave me alone so I could read in peace._

" _Okay let me know if there's anything else I can do for you," she said and then she turned on her heel and walked away._

" _How about you stop looking at me like I'm a freak?" I whispered as I continued to read._

 _As I read further and further on about the history of Derry I started to notice a few odd occurrences._

 _I delved deeper into the backstory of the town, getting some other books and encyclopedias on the subject._

" _This doesn't make any sense," I whisper aloud._

 _My head was starting to throb with a headache._

" _Are you okay?" asked a young male voice from behind me._

 _I turned around and saw the new kid in town, Ben._

" _Yeah just a small headache from reading so much," I said._

" _I know you from school. The new kid Ben right?" I asked him._

" _Yeah that's me," said Ben._

" _I'm Maggie," I said to Ben, shaking his hand._

 _Poor Ben flushed red in embarrassment._

" _Yeah I know who you are," said Ben._

" _You saved Georgie from that animal attack," said Ben._

" _Yes that was me," I said a little flushed nodding my head._

' _Does the entire town know about that? Probably. After all this is a small town,' I thought._

 _I saw Ben had his back pack on his back and it looked like he was getting ready to leave._

" _Looks like I'm not the only one doing research," said Ben; nodding to the books I had splattered around on the table._

" _You did some too?" I asked him._

" _Yeah well since I don't really have anyone to hang out with, I just started hanging out here and reading up on my new home. It turns out there is a lot of damage and carnage that happened here," said Ben._

 _I nodded for Ben to sit down._

" _Carnage?" I asked him as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table._

" _Yeah well Derry has seen its share of tragedy from the Ironworks Explosion, The Black Spot fire, and all the missing people that were never found. People disappear six times the national average. And that's just adults. Kids are worse. Way way worse," said Ben telling me this town's dark history._

" _Ironworks explosion?" I asked._

" _That was a devastation itself. Despite all the equipment was shut down at the time in the factory, something caused the explosion. That explosion killed a group of 88 children, and 102 total. They were all participating in an Easter Egg hunt," said Ben, He looked down, saddened by that event._

 _Ben reached over for my book and turned the pages and showed me the black and white photos taken at the time it happened and pointed to one certain black and white photo._

 _I gasped. It was of a child's severed head stuck in the branches of a tree._

 _I closed the book quickly with a thump. That picture made my stomach turn_

" _I think I've seen enough," is said to Ben._

 _I looked up and turned to check the time on the big wall clock behind me._

 _It was 6 o clock._

 _Then my gaze caught a red balloon floating by from the 2_ _nd_ _floor to the 1st floor._

 _I didn't want to alarm Ben of this. I turned my head and I started to shake. IT was nearby._

" _Oh crap. Hey town curfew is in an hour. We should be getting home," I said to Ben, trying to remain calm._

 _I closed the books and left them on the table._

 _Ben didn't pay me no mind, and he looked past me. He looked confused._

 _I walked up and stood next to Ben._

" _Do you see it too?" I asked him._

" _A red balloon?" asked Ben._

" _Yes," I stated._

" _I see it but what is it?" he asked me._

 _The balloon floated past us and through a door that led to the basement._

" _You don't want to know. We need to get the fuck out of here right now," I said._

 _I grabbed Ben's hand and dragged him out of the library as fast as I could._

 _But Ben pulled his hand out of mine and followed the balloon through the doorway._

" _Ben Don't!" I half screamed at him._

 _I looked around for someone to help me._

 _The library wasn't busy and Ben and I were the only two in the building besides the elder librarian._

 _Ben still didn't listen to me and followed the balloon down the stairs._

" _Shit," I say to myself._

 _Ben was already out of my sight, and I couldn't' let him get hurt. I knew what was coming._

" _Ben!" I yelled and ran after him._

 _I got down the last stairwell and was in the basement when the neon lights were flickering. This was bad._

" _Ben! Ben!" I half yelled._

 _I ran into the book stacks looking for the child._

" _Ben!" I yelled again._

 _I could hardly see anything and I was already lost in the book stacks._

 _Then I felt a cool shiver trickling on the back of my neck._

 _I felt frigid all around._

 _I stood rigid and slowly turned around._

 _Then I glanced right up into the golden eyes of Pennywise._

" _Hello Maggie," he said._

 _I screamed but then scoffed at him._

" _Good bye Penny," I said and I shoved a bunch of heavy looking books that were stacked on the bookcase next to me right into his face and made a run for it._

 _Pennywise tried to block the books but didn't have time as they hit him in the face._

 _Pennywise growled at me, and chased me through the stacks._

" _BEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed._

 _I turned the corner and saw Pennywise who wasted no time in chasing Ben and now he had the poor child cornered._

 _He was whimpering in fright at the sight of a massive monstrous clown in front of him._

 _Pennywise growled again at Ben until he planted his hands around Ben's throat and proceeded to choke the life out of him._

" _Don't fight it chubby, You're going to make a very filling meal," he taunted to Ben._

 _I had to get a grip on my own fear. Pennywise didn't know I was behind him._

 _I looked around for a weapon and saw a broken piece of pipe lying on the floor._

 _Quickly I picked it up._

 _I looked at Ben and the poor kid was turning blue._

 _I had to act NOW!_

" _That's right. Let it out. Let the fear come," the clown said to Ben. Pennywise was leaning in and I knew he was going to kill Ben if I didn't act now._

 _I screamed as I attacked the clown._

" _Let him go you fucking son of a bitch!" I screamed._

 _I hit him over the head with the metal pipe as hard as I could. I didn't stop there as Pennywise released Ben and I attacked the clown again, this time hitting him in the stomach with the pipe and then I stabbed him through the chest._

 _Pennywise was hit and he slumped to the floor, obviously in shock and black blood shot out of him._

 _I could hear him mumbling and crying. I knew he was faking it._

 _I looked at Ben and lifted him up as fast as I could._

" _Come on we got to go now!" I yelled, putting Ben's arm around my neck and I half carried him away from the clown._

" _Come on!" I yelled._

 _I pulled him up towards the stairs._

" _He won't stay down long. We need to move!" I said as Ben almost fell down from lack of oxygen._

 _We turned the corner and ran right into the librarian._

 _She looked shocked._

" _What are you two doing down here?" she asked us._

 _I looked back from where we had just come from and the lights were back on, as if nothing had happened._

 _Pennywise had probably escaped back to whence he came from to recover from the wound that I gave him._

" _Nothing," I said to the librarian as Ben and I ran up the stairs and out of the library._

 _Once we were out of the library i looked at Ben, saddened that now he was also a target for this creature._

 _Before he could even ask me what was going on i held up my hand,_

 _"We need go to to the Denbroughs tomorrow. It's time we all had a talk," I said to him._

 _"I'm tired of running and being afraid. Now i'm just mad," i told him._

 _Ben was about to ask me something but i stopped him again._

 _"Go home and don't say a word to anyone about this. We are both targets now," I told Ben._

 _Ben nodded his head._

 _He went his way and I went mine._


	5. Chapter 5

_Savior in the Rain_

 _That night I tossed and turned in my bed._

 _I was home alone because my mother had decided to go out on a date with the local pharmacist Mr. Keene. I knew his bitch of a daughter Greta. That girl had no soul. She was a bully plain and simple._

 _I groaned as sleep would not come to me at all._

 _I got up and went to the bathroom, turning on the light and getting a cold washcloth for my neck._

 _I was wearing a sleeveless gray tank top with short black shorts for pajamas. I kept my hair down._

 _I got a drink of water from the faucet as well._

 _I was about to drink the clear liquid but then I remembered the blood I had cleaned from the day right here in this bathroom._

 _I suddenly felt disgusted so I spilled the water back down the sink._

 _Partly why I couldn't sleep was that I was scared and worried; not just for my own safety but for Bill, Ben, and Georgie._

 _Kids were vanishing and I knew what the cause was, yet I couldn't do anything about it._

 _I didn't know who was going to be taken next._

 _I rang out the washcloth and I laid the cool cloth on the back of my neck._

 _I felt cool and at ease when I did this. It felt so relaxing._

 _I went back to my room, but then I heard my front door click open._

" _Hey mom welcome home," I said._

 _I went to the front door to greet her but she wasn't there._

 _Instead the front door was left open and the cool wind was blowing it back and forth_

" _Weird. Hey Mom?" I called out waiting for her to reply._

 _I heard nothing._

 _Instead I went to the kitchen and took a glass of diet cranberry juice from the fridge._

 _I then continued walking around the house looking for my mom. I sipped the red juice all the while wondering where my mom was._

 _Now I was getting frustrated._

" _Mom where are you?" I asked looking around for her._

 _I couldn't find her in the house._

 _I went back to the front door and I saw the keys were still in the lock._

 _Then I noticed something odd. It wasn't her set of keys; it was mine. It was the same keys I had lost that stormy day._

 _They were there hanging out of the keyhole._

 _I dropped my glass of cranberry juice and it smashed all over the floor; shards of glass going everywhere along with the burgundy juice._

 _I didn't even notice a shadow step out from the darkness behind me._

 _I froze._

 _Then I knew he was behind me._

 _I spun around and saw Pennywise standing still, his back hunched, and he was looking right at me._

 _His yellow eyes glowed in the darkness._

" _Heya Maggie," he said waving his hand._

 _I gasped aloud and bolted with all my running speed right out the door; but I had forgotten about the glass on the floor._

 _I heard a crunch as my feet slid on the sharp objects below._

 _I felt a searing pain in both my feet and I tumbled down the stone staircase to my house._

" _OW!" I cried as I rolled over the stone walkway._

 _I looked down at my feet and I could see the shards were sticking out of my bare skinned feet._

 _I saw Pennywise come out the door and descend the stairs, coming right at me._

 _He was opening and closing his hands._

 _I tried with all the strength I could muster to stand but I immediately fell back down when the glass went further into my feet._

 _I could feel the blood make its way to my open skin and pour out of my fresh cut wounds._

 _I couldn't walk. I couldn't run. I couldn't stand. I was defenseless._

" _HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I cried out into the vast darkness of the street. There was no one around to help._

 _Even if there was, they couldn't hear me over their TVS, or the wild wind that was blowing this dark night._

" _No no no," I cried and I tried crawling away towards the street._

 _I felt Pennywise grab my legs and pull me back to him_

" _NO!" I screamed._

 _I adjusted my body so I was lying on my back and then I started kicking him, which hurt like a son of a bitch._

 _Pennywise smiled as I connected my foot with his mouth and I saw a tooth go flying to the side as did his face._

 _He put his hand to his face, cuddled his mouth, and brought his hand down to his gaze and saw blood._

 _He looked at me with a sickening smile._

" _I always knew you were a fighter," he said to me._

 _He grabbed me by my arms and brought my face close to his face. I gasped in fear._

 _He was within kissing distance away from my face._

 _His breath was rancid and raw._

" _Fights over girl," he snarled, glaring at me._

 _Then he slapped my head to the side with such force my face connected to a pottery plant and it shattered on connection, the dirt and rose falling out of the pot._

 _I grunted as he lifted me up effortlessly and he dragged me back into the house, as if I was just a ragdoll he was carrying._

 _He put his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming._

 _My sounds were muffled and I couldn't escape his vice like grip._

 _He dropped me in the entryway to my house, right where the rest of the broken glass was._

 _I landed on the rest of the glass and it embedded itself in my arms._

 _I cried from more pain and blood that followed._

 _Pennywise closed the front door and locked it._

" _What are you doing?" I asked him turning my body over to look at him._

 _Pennywise put his left arm around my waist his right hand over my mouth._

 _I resisted but he continued to carry me the rest of the way through the main hallway, out the backdoor and into my backyard._

 _All the while I was crying and gasping. I was beyond frightened. Tears clouded my vision. I was completely helpless._

 _Where ever my fighting spirit was at the library was gone now._

 _Now I didn't feel like a fighter. I felt like a victim._

 _Pennywise slammed my backdoor open so hard, the glass shattered out from the frame._

 _My backyard was illuminated with shadows from the dancing trees in the wind._

" _Let me go! Where are you taking me?"! I yelled but he didn't give me an answer._

 _His gaze was fixed on an open pothole on the other side of the street behind my house._

 _I knew what was going to happen. I squealed in fright before Pennywise spoke up._

" _You are the one that has given me the most trouble. It would have been so simple to take Georgie, but you had to come and spoil my fun. Don't get me wrong I enjoy the next chase as much as the next person, but you have taken it too far. Now the funs over for you permanently," he snarled at me._

 _I knew what permanently meant. He was going to kill me in one way or another._

" _Why are you doing this?" I asked him even though my question was muffled by his hand._

 _Pennywise turned his gaze to me. He looked at me up and down my body like I was a piece of meat. He squeezed my cheek hard._

 _Then he head butted me in the face causing me to lose consciousness._

 _My body went limp as I was out cold._

 _He proceeded to take me down to the sewers of Derry._

 _ **AN: YOU GUYS ARE BEYOND AMAZING! TODAY I HAD THE DAY OFF SO I'VE BEEN WRITING ALL DAY! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AS I AM SO ANXIOUS TO HEAR YOUR OPIONS. GOOD OR BAD! YOU ALL ROCK! LET'S ALL FLOAT DOWN HERE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Savior in the Rain_

 _I gasped, bolting upright from my leaning position._

 _I groaned sliding my head to the side. My head was throbbing with such unbearable pain._

 _I tried to rub my forehead, but somehow my hand wouldn't reach._

 _I tried again while slightly opening my eyes._

' _Why can't I reach my head?' I wondered._

 _Then I pulled again and I heard a metal clanging coming from above._

 _I opened my eyes fully, gazing upwards and saw that my hands were chained together, a metal bolt holding the chain in place above my head._

 _I tried pulling again but I was chained too tight._

 _Then I remembered what had happened._

 _That damn clown kidnapped me._

 _I looked around at everything at once, which did me no go to my headache as my head pounded hard like a hammer hitting a nail head._

 _The smell of garbage and raw sewage struck me like a ton of bricks._

 _It was the worst scent I had ever smelled in my 16 years of living._

 _I coughed slightly, covering my mouth from the vomit that threatened to come from within my stomach._

" _NO," I gagged keeping it down._

 _It'd do me no good to get sick here. I'd have to smell that along with the rotting rubbish I was already sniffing._

 _I looked around for any sigh of Pennywise but thankfully I didn't see anyone else with me._

 _I felt something wet hit my cheek._

 _I tried to wipe it away, but I still couldn't reach, thanks to the chains holding my arms up in the air._

 _I looked down at my feet and my feet and toes were covered in black mud._

 _I saw that the glass was no longer embedded in my feet but I dared not to stand up. Not now. I had to save my strength to escape._

 _I could still feel the searing pain throbbing at the bottom of my feet._

 _I gazed at my bare naked legs and they too were smudged with dirt and mud from the sewers._

 _I felt something wet hit me again on my cheek, and I looked up._

 _My green eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open._

 _There floating above all the tower were the bodies of the missing kids._

 _They were all dead, just floating around the top of the tower like old toys that someone had thrown out into the garbage._

 _I felt some tears find their way from my heart to my eyes._

 _I knew all their parents were going to be heartbroken when they find out their beloved treasures were gone forever._

 _I looked down, for I couldn't stand looking at them any longer and I silently shed some tears for the kids._

 _I wanted to put my hands over my eyes to shield myself from the sad sight, but I couldn't._

" _Do you like it?" asked a familiar voice._

 _I dared not to look at the killer clown._

 _I didn't answer him._

" _It's my personal buffet," said Pennywise._

 _I did my best not to look at the clown, but Pennywise came over to me hoisting my injured body in his arms, while his left hand slithered under my chin, forcing me look at the dead floating kids above us._

 _I closed my eyes._

" _Look!" he demanded._

" _I won't!" I yelled defiantly yelled back._

 _Pennywise brought my head back onto his shoulder with such a hard force I had no choice but to open my eyes from pain._

 _I gasped aloud, and opened my eyes._

 _Now I couldn't help but look at the children._

" _You monster!" I whispered._

" _Now you're just being kind," said Pennywise; very clearly toying with me._

 _While I was looking up, more and more blood dripped down from the kids' dead bodies and landed on Pennywise and I._

 _Pennywise opened his mouth, obviously enjoying the taste of the liquid._

 _He let the blood flow down his throat, like a blood sucking vampire._

 _Then he dropped me back down on the sewer floor. I crawled away from him, until my back hit the base of the garbage tower._

" _What are you going to do with me?" I asked._

 _Pennywise growled at me._

 _He walked towards me, smiling._

 _His eyes were red as the blood he was just licking._

 _He kneeled down to look me in the eyes._

 _I trembled when he brought his gloved hand near me and tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear._

' _What the hell is this psycho doing?' I wondered._

 _I gazed up at him._

" _Time to float," he said._

" _What?" I asked in a shaky fearful voice._

" _Oh not you. Not yet,," said Pennywise._

 _He stood up from me and went to the other side of the tower._

 _I then heard a high pitched screaming and it wasn't coming from me._

 _I looked to where the clown disappeared to and saw him come back with a little boy about 9 years of age entrapped in his arms._

" _Go ahead. Scream for mommy and daddy," said Pennywise to the child._

 _The child continued to throw a tantrum while Pennywise held tight to the child, not letting him escape._

 _I screamed aloud in fright._

" _Let him go!" I yelled._

 _I wanted to run to the child, but I couldn't._

 _It was useless. I couldn't do anything to help the child._

 _Pennywise brought the kicking and screaming child and held him right in front of me._

 _Pennywise put his hand over the child's mouth. His screams became muffled, but the tears of fright continued to flow down his little chubby cheeks._

" _You recognize her?" he asked the child pointing at me._

 _The child gasped as he recognized me and I had recognized him._

" _Tim," I said in distraught voice._

" _Do you know every child in this town?" Pennywise asked me._

" _Fuck off," I snapped at Pennywise._

" _Tim, are you ok?" I asked all the while knowing he wasn't._

 _Pennywise released the child's mouth._

 _Tim gasped aloud._

" _I wanna go home," he whined._

" _I know. I do too honey," I said trying to give him some reassurance._

" _Oh neither are you are going home," snarled Pennywise._

 _Then I put two and two together. He wanted us to join the kids above. We were going to die._

' _Why have him call for mom and dad?' I wondered._

 _'He has had numerous chances to kill me so why hasn't he already? What's he waiting for? Why bring me here? This doesn't make any sense,' I thought._

 _I brought my mind back to Tim._

" _Tim no matter what happens you need to be brave okay?" I told him._

" _Be the brave little soldier I know you are. Can you do that for me?" I asked him._

 _Tim shook his head. He wasn't buying it._

" _Enough dilly dally. Here we go! Hang on tight. It's going to be a bloody bumpy ride," said Pennywise in a child-like tone._

 _He lifted Tim up and turned him around, so Tim was being held by the throat and looking into the face of a murderer._

" _Say goodbye," said Pennywise._

 _Tim screamed in fear as Pennywise's mouth changed from a normal mouth to showing off a numerous set of sharp razor teeth._

 _He leaned his head back and then his bit the child on the neck, tearing into the flesh as if Tim was the seal being devoured by the Great White Shark._

 _Tim let out the loudest scream I had ever heard. It was a mixture of fear and pain._

 _It was bloodcurdling._

 _I was defenseless to stop the sounds of Tim's last dying screams that filled the lair of garbage._

 _His dying screams were a noise I would never soon forget._

" _NO! TIM!" I screamed in horror._

 _I was watching Pennywise tear into the child, who went limp as the clown tore deeper and deeper into his body, eating him right in front of me._

 _I was in such shock that I couldn't turn my face away from the gruesome sight that was playing before my eyes._

 _My mouth hung open and my eyes were as wide as they could be._

 _I would have put my hands over my ears to muffle the sounds, but I was still chained up._

 _I moved my body position to look away from the sight, but then I felt something above my chained hands and it was sharp._

 _I looked up and saw a rusted tricycle with one of the spokes sticking out._

 _There was a silver lining._

 _I looked back at Pennywise who was still chowing down on Tim's severed body._

 _I reached up a little further until my arms hurt but I ignored the pain._

' _Come on!' I thought_

 _I occasionally glanced at Pennywise but he was too involved in devouring every piece of skin off Tim's body._

 _It was a disgusting sight._

 _Thankfully Pennywise paid me no mind._

 _I silently cried for Tim._

 _I reached the spoke and pulled with one mighty tug and it came out._

 _I had a weapon!_

 _After a few minutes Pennywise had torn Tim's legs and arms off and was slowly eating the skin off the bone._

 _He heard a metal clang and glanced at me, watching me as I watched him. He had blood dripping from his mouth._

 _I shivered in fear and he smiled, his white teeth now stained red with Tim's blood._

 _'Oh my God! That's it! He feeds on fear!' i suddenly thought._

 _'That's why he brought me here. That's why he's toying with me! He wants me to be afraid!' I thought._

 _I shook the chains again trying to get them unlocked._

' _He can't know I have this spoke or this information' I thought hiding the spoke in my fisted hands._

 _Pennywise flicked his tongue enjoying the taste of blood, all the while chewing on the raw skin._

 _He brought his blood covered hand up to his mouth and licked it off._

 _I scoffed in disgust._

" _You want a taste?" he asked, offering me some._

" _I hope you choke to death," I barked at him trying to sound brave._

 _Pennywise stood up and cocked his head._

" _Rude little girl," he said._

 _"That's just it! I'm not a little girl anymore! I say what I want and do what I want!" I yelled at him._

 _Pennywise walked over Tim's mangled body and keeled in front of me again._

 _I did my best to shy away from him, but I was trapped._

 _He came closer and wiped his blood stained hand over my mouth._

 _I tried to move my head to the side, but the clown grabbed my cheeks and held my head still._

 _He laughed as he wiped the blood all over my lips._

" _Got to get you all prettied up!" giggled Pennywise._

" _Some lipstick would bring out those puffy lips," he said as he wiped more blood on my lips and inside my mouth._

 _The metallic taste was enough to make anyone sick. It turned my stomach._

 _I gagged and spit it out right in his face._

 _Pennywise slapped my face between his hands._

" _There she is. There's that fighter spirit. I knew she was still around," said Pennywise, laughing in my face._

" _Now is she going to stay or is she going to scream?" he asked me._

 _I looked at Pennywise and smiled._

" _It's your turn to scream," I said and I jabbed the spoke in his eye._

 _Pennywise went rigid._

 _I gasped awaiting his reaction._

 _He whined at the pain. I didn't see his lips move but I heard him as clear as day._

 _He stood up tall and grabbed the spoke out of his eye._

" _Now that was cheating," he said in a whiny tone._

 _He took it out of his eye, throwing the spoke away into the corner of the lair._

 _He creaked his head down and looked at me. And he was angry._

 _He yelled as he got right in my face._

" _You're done," he said._

 _He reached the top of the chains that bound me, and pulled it out._

 _I gasped as my arms fell, the pain leaving as soon as my arms reached my sides._

 _Pennywise bent down, grabbing me by my throat and lifted me off the ground, all the while growling and laughing at the same time._

 _I pounded on his arms, struggling for him to let me go._

 _He started to strangle me._

 _Then I knew I had to act fast._

 _I took the chains that were hanging off my arms and I wrapped them around his neck and pulled tight._

 _I pulled and pulled until I could see he was having trouble breathing just as I was a few seconds ago._

" _I figured you out," I choked out while not letting my grip falter._

" _You feed on fear! That's why you go after kids. They are easier to scare! It's like putting the seasoning on the meat before you eat it. It won't work with me. Not here! Not now! Not ever!" I scream and then I yanked hard, hearing a deafening crack in his neck._

 _Then I let the clown go and he fell to the ground in a heap, not moving._

 _I gasped as I too fell to the ground._

 _I knew I had to stand, so I did._

 _The pain in my feet hurt like a son of a bitch, but steadily and slowly limped over to the fallen clown._

 _I kicked him in the side, seeing if he was still alive._

 _He didn't move._

 _I sighed. I wasn't falling for it again._

 _I looked around for something, anything to use as a weapon._

 _Then I saw some old kitchen knives left forgotten in the garbage pile._

 _I grabbed the biggest sharpest one I could find._

 _I turned back to the lifeless clown, but just as I figured, Pennywise wasn't there. He was gone. How fast was this demon?_

 _I gasped looking around for him._

 _My body was shaking._

" _NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! NOT ANYMORE!" I yelled knowing full well he could hear me._

 _Now here I was, on the alert my breathing coming in short rasps for air._

 _I heard a screaming laughing from above and looked up._

 _Pennywise jumped me from above and landed hard on my back, knocking the wind out of me._

 _I fell forward landing next to what was left of Tim's body._

 _I slid slightly in what was left of him, his intestines brushing against my arm._

 _The clown leaned down and whispered in my ear._

" _That's twice you have broken my neck and now it only seems fair I return the favor," he giggled._

 _Pennywise took the knife from my hand. I grunted trying to stand only to have him kick me in the back, making sure I stayed down._

 _What was he going to do me next?_

 ** _AN: YOU HAVE ALL BEEN AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

 ** _THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!_**

 ** _KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Savior in the Rain_

 _I was pinned down by Pennywise's right foot while I could see his shadow above me slightly playing with the knife, twirling it around in his hand like it was just a toy to him._

 _He kneeled down and pulled me over so I was facing him, lying on my back._

" _I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled to him_

 _Pennywise glared at me, his eyes going into slits._

 _He yelled and brought the knife down, and I screamed closing my eyes._

 _I never felt the blade pierce any part of my body._

 _I opened my eyes and looked up._

 _Pennywise stabbed the floor near the side of my head._

 _I looked at him with questionable eyes. He drooled on my cheek, smiling._

 _Then he simply lifted me into his chest and then twirled around the floor with me._

" _Are you seriously dancing with me right now?" I asked him._

 _This clown was a puzzle._

" _Consider this your last dance," snarled Pennywise._

 _He twirled me around the lair and proceeded to put me down, but I jabbed him in the throat._

" _Take that!" I yelled._

 _Pennywise gagged a bit but his tight grip never faltered._

 _He smiled at me, showing his teeth._

" _I've known for a while what your fear is. You're fear is that everyone will find out that you are a monster; just like your dead cousin Carrie White," he said._

 _I looked at him as realization that he knew about my family crept upon me like a bad cold._

 _I looked away in embarrassment and humility._

 _Then I was angry_

" _How did you know that?" I asked him._

" _You'd be surprised what knowledge I have," he grunted out._

 _Yes, it was true. Carrie was 17 when she passed away after setting her school and town on fire, taking countless lives in the process._

" _She's dead," I snarled out at Pennywise._

 _I glared at the clown. He was laughing and giggling at me._

 _His laughter got louder and louder and I started to shake with anger._

" _I'm not her!" I yelled and I bit him on the arm._

 _He flinched but didn't drop me.]_

 _I started fighting with every ounce of strength I had in me._

" _And I don't need the likes of you telling me what my fear is. I already know it and you are NOT going to use it against me," I threatened._

 _I jabbed him again, this time when I did, I also did the most disturbed thing I could think of._

 _I bit him full force on his red nose until I tasted blood._

 _Pennywise pushed me away from him and I landed back on the ground._

 _I looked around quickly while Pennywise grunted in pain._

 _Then I saw what I was looking for._

 _The knife!_

 _I scrambled and kneeled down, picking up the knife that was embedded in the ground._

 _I quickly backed away from Pennywise, holding the knife in front of me as a shield, just case he decided to pounce on me again._

 _Pennywise angrily turned to smile at me._

" _That make you feel better?" he asked, wiping his blood covered nose off._

 _He strutted over to me._

 _I wasn't backing down._

 _I was determined to fight this clown._

" _You are just toying with me so I'll taste better," I said; knowing full well what he was thinking._

 _Pennywise stopped strutting to me. He stood still for a moment, and attacked me. He almost got me, but I ducked out of the way, and I turned, screaming; I stabbed him in the back with the knife, burying the blade to the hilt._

 _Pennywise screamed in agony but I didn't stick around to see what happened next._

 _I limped my way back around the garbage heap, almost slipping in the mucky water._

 _I hid behind what looked to be pieces of a broken car. It was probably a '_ _58 Plymouth Fury from the looks of it._

 _I heard Pennywise growling loudly._

 _I knew he was mad._

" _You'll pay for that," growled Pennywise and he threw the knife away. I heard it clatter off in the distance._

 _Pennywise stalked around the heap, looking for me._

" _Come out come out where ever you are," taunted Pennywise._

 _He quickly turned his head to the right and hopped down on one knee, looking around._

" _Ollie ollie oxen free," he sang, now standing._

 _He started throwing trash in every direction._

 _He was close to me, but not close enough to find me._

 _I put my hand over my mouth to silence my breathing, but my green eyes scanned everywhere for the killer clown._

" _Come on out little kitty cat," I heard him call._

 _I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and didn't make a sound._

 _I heard silence._

 _I opened my eyes and I didn't see any sign of him anywhere._

 _I looked straight ahead and dead ahead of me was an open pipe._

' _A WAY OUT!' my mind screamed._

' _Now if I can just get there,' I thought._

 _Creeping my way out of my hiding spot, I made a run for it. I half limped, half ran to the opening, but a familiar voice caught me attention._

" _Maggie is that you?" came a female voice._

 _I stopped dead in my tracks._

 _I looked to my left and there, standing in her blood stained prom dress was my cousin Carrie White._

 _Her hair was long and blonde with a curl at the end. She looked really skinny from not eating very well._

 _But I could tell it was my cousin._

" _Carrie?" I asked._

" _Yes Maggie. It's me, I heard the ruckus from down here and I had to come see what was going on," she said._

 _She slowly walked over to me._

" _I thought you were dead," I said._

 _I couldn't believe my eyes._

" _No. That night, prom night, I did go home but I didn't stay. Pennywise came to me and brought me here," she said._

" _Why would that murderous clown bring you here?" I asked her._

" _He said he needed me for something and now I know what," she said._

" _To kill me?" I asked._

" _No I could never kill my own cousin. You and Aunt Pamela are the only family I have left," she said._

 _She started to tear up._

" _Help me?" she asked me reaching for me._

 _I approached Carrie and saw her outreached hand._

 _I wanted to reach back and embrace her._

" _Carrie I can't," I said starting to tear up. I wanted to help her. I really did._

" _Why not?" asked Carrie._

 _I could see the hurt and discomfort in her eyes._

" _Because you're dead," I told her._

 _I reached down for a fallen piece of metal._

 _I attacked her and stabbed her in the heart._

 _Her face went blank as she fell backwards landing hard on the sewer floor, splashing in a big puddle._

 _The blood fell freely from her heart._

 _I stood over her, looking at my dead cousin before me._

 _I cried for a bit but then I saw Carrie yell in a demonic voice, her long blonde hair fell out, her body transforming back into Pennywise._

 _He stretched his back all the way backwards, popped up into place, until he stood up, full size._

 _His eyes came back to normal color._

 _I gasped watching the transformation take place._

 _It was disturbing to say the least._

 _I backed away all the while a pair of vicious angry red eyes were focused on me._

" _One thing you didn't count on was that I saw Carrie's body buried," I said to Pennywise._

 _The clown frowned for a minute not counting on me having that information._

 _Pennywise roared at me, not liking that I had the upper hand in this situation._

 _I backed away as he attacked me full force._

 _I tried to run but Pennywise lifted me once again into his arms._

" _Caught you!" laughed Pennywise._

 _I struggled to get him to release me, but he was too strong to resist._

 _Pennywise slowly let his head fall back, and I saw the deadly sharp teeth come out, getting closer and closer to me._

 _I yelled but I couldn't run._

 _He then bit me on my left shoulder, tearing out some of my muscle and skin._

 _My eyes went wide, my mouth opened and I cried out in absolute agony._

 _I felt my warm blood trickle up to the surface of my skin and leave my body._

 _The searing pain from my wound was beyond comprehension to any other pain I had felt in my life._

 _Now I knew what Tim, Georgie, and Jessica were feeling when the clown first bit them._

 _Was I going to end up like them? Just another victim?_

 _I saw Pennywise open his mouth and come in for another bite._

" _NO!" I screamed._

 _I scrambled to get away, but Pennywise pulled me in for more._

 _He twisted me so my back was on his chest once again, but this time he wasn't letting me out of his clutches._

 _His right arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me in place while his left arm and hand held my chin._

 _I whimpered in fright._

 _Was there no escape?_

 _I looked up at the dead kids floating above. I was almost there myself._

" _Why me?" I cried._

 _Pennywise released his mouth from my shoulder and smiled sweetly._

 _He silently pet me leaving a blood smear on my cheek._

" _Because you are the one that was the most fun," said Pennywise, licking more of my shoulder wound._

 _I shook in desperation._

" _It was worth the wait," he said._

 _He followed my gaze upwards to the floating children._

" _You taste the best out of all of them," he said and he licked my shoulder._

 _I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and I knew he was coming in for more._

 _Pennywise put his mouth on my shoulder and began to ravage my body, starting with my left shoulder._

 _I screamed in pain. This was really the end for me._

 _I was going to be ripped apart like an animal. A savage_

 _I started to feel groggy and tired. I let my body go limp._

 _No! Don't give up! Fight him!' my mind screamed._

" _Why?" I asked myself aloud._

 _I closed my eyes and waited for death to come on rapid wings._

 _Pennywise continued chomp on my body slowly, but then he stopped all of a sudden._

 _He let me go and I immediately fell to the sewer floor in a tumble._

 _I couldn't move. I put my right hand on my left shoulder to stop the blood flow if I could._

 _I heard Pennywise scream._

 _I looked up at him and he was gasping and gagging._

 _All the blood and meat that he had just bit from my body was coming back on him. He spit it all out, almost throwing it up._

 _I didn't know what was going on._

" _YOU! YOU'RE BLOOD! YOU'RE BODY! IT'S TAINTED!" he yelled pointing at me._

 _He then started to break apart piece by piece, almost as if he was dissolving into thin air._

 _He gasped and ran to a nearby well, disappearing from my sight completely._

' _What did he mean I was tainted?' I thought._

 _I saw the exit to the sewer, beckoning me over._

 _I heaved myself up and dragged my body to the sewer door._


	8. Chapter 8

_Savior in the Rain_

 _Silently and quickly I made my way through the sewer tunnels, trying to find my way out._

 _This place was a freaking labyrinth._

 _I gripped my hand tight on my bloody shoulder._

 _I was beaten and bloody and every step I took was painful._

 _I didn't think my feet would ever heal._

 _I came to an intersection of pipes and stood still._

 _I looked left and right. I didn't know which way to go._

 _I closed my eyes, trying to figure out which way was out._

 _I felt a cool breeze come from the tunnel to my right and that's the way I limped._

 _I was half crying half whimpering the entire time._

 _I was overwhelmed with what I had been through the past few days._

 _I thought back to what that demonic clown had put me through._

 _He physically and psychologically hurt me._

 _I never wanted to go through that again._

" _I have to get out," I whispered to myself._

 _I slipped on the sewer floor and fell into the gray water._

 _I didn't even know if I had enough strength to get up._

 _I splashed in the water and by some means, I got myself into a standing position and continued on my way out._

 _I was losing consciousness and my blood quickly._

 _I didn't think I was going to make it out._

" _God please help me," I whispered, looking around at the drain ceiling._

 _Then I felt another cool breeze._

 _I looked up and I saw the end of the tunnel with a bright light at the end._

 _If I wasn't still alive I'd think I was about to enter heaven._

" _Thank you," I whispered._

 _I picked up speed and made my way out of the sewers._

 _I smelled the fresh breeze and the bright sunlight hit me in the face like a slap in the face._

 _I went as fast as I could outside and started seeking help anywhere._

" _Hello! Anyone?!" I called out weakly._

 _No one would hear my weak little voice out here._

 _I fell to the leafy ground, absolutely exhausted._

 _I wanted to pass out right here._

 _I rolled over on my back and looked at the sunlight through the branches of the trees._

 _I laid out like an angel._

" _God please, help me," I ask._

 _I closed my eyes but then I heard laughter coming from around the corner._

 _It was children's laughter._

 _I opened my eyes weakly._

" _Hello?" I half asked._

 _My voice was fading and my vison was getting blurry._

 _I shook my head and slapped myself awake with my right hand._

 _I turned on my stomach and started to crawl towards the laughter._

 _I crawled as quickly as I could._

" _Hello!" I called again, this time in a stronger voice._

 _The laughter got louder as I got closer._

" _Hello!" I called again, this time even louder._

 _I moved a branch and saw kids playing in the water._

 _I smiled as I recognized all the kids._

 _It was Bill, Eddie, Ben, Richie, Stan, and even Beverly._

" _Hello!" I yelled._

 _Eddie turned to me. I don't know if he saw me yet but he had certainly heard me._

" _Help me!" I screamed aloud._

" _Hey guys do you hear something?" asked Eddie. He looked at his friends._

" _What?" asked Stan. He stopped splashing Ritchie._

" _I thought I heard someone screaming," said Eddie._

" _It's probably your mother having an orgasm," said Ritchie._

" _That's not funny, I'm dead serious. I hear someone," replied Eddie._

" _It's just your imagination," said Bev._

" _No. Be quiet for a moment," said Eddie. He held up his hand to silence his friends._

 _He turned away from his friends and started to swim towards me._

" _Eddie!" I called._

" _Is someone there?" asked Eddie looking along the shoreline._

" _Eddie!" I called out again._

 _I started to crawl towards the water's edge but I couldn't control my body movement and I rolled down the sandy bank._

 _Eddie gasped as he saw me tumble down and into the water._

 _I spit out the water coughing._

" _Bill! Eddie!" I called again._

" _Oh my God! You guys! It's Maggie! She's alive!" called Eddie._

 _He started swimming towards me as fast as he could, followed by the rest of the group._

" _Maggie!" called Bill._

 _The kids swam closer and closer to me._

 _They all made it to shore and surrounded me gasping as they saw the condition I was in._

 _I was like a broken beaten doll._

 _I gasped and choked._

" _Guys," I whispered painfully._

" _Oh my God. She's hurt bad. We need to get her to a hospital," said Beverly, kneeling down next to me to examine me._

" _What happened to you? You've be be been missing for three days," said Bill. He was worried sick._

 _I looked at Bill with half open eyes._

 _I took his hand tightly and brought his ear to my lips._

" _Pennywise," I mumbled to him._

" _Who?" asked Ritchie, thinking he heard a name._

" _Nothing," said Bill._

 _Bill's eyes went wide and he backed away, looking around the woods for any sign of the clown._

" _Guys we need to move now!" said Stan._

 _He knelt down beside me and put his hand on my injured shoulder._

" _No! Don't!" I cried but I felt a searing pain go through my shoulder where he had touched me._

 _He reached his hand back away from me._

" _Holy Shit Maggie what the hell happened to you?" asked Ritchie._

 _I looked from Ritchie to Bill._

 _I dared not say a word but Bill could tell by my worried eyes. He knew what monster was responsible for this._

" _Oh my God. Something bit her!" yelled Eddie pointing to my wound on my shoulder._

 _He backed away._

 _Ben went to examine my shoulder, but Eddie put his arm out to stop him._

" _No don't touch her! She could be infected with rabies or have Aids blood. She's bleeding all over the place," said Eddie in a hyperventilate voice._

" _Stan you and I; let's help her stand. The rest of you; get your towels and any piece of clothing you have," said Ben._

" _Why?" asked Bill._

" _We need to get the blood to stop," said Eddie._

 _Bill nodded his head._

" _Eddie you have the most doctor experiences, you tell us what we need to do," said Bill._

" _Ben's right. We got to stop the bleeding first," said Eddie._

" _Stop talking and help me!" I yelled at the kids, starting to sit up on my own._

 _Ben and Stan came onto either side of me and helped me up._

" _Come on we got to go now," said Eddie._

 _I let my body weight fall on Ben and Stan as they half carried, half dragged me away from the shore and to their bikes._

 _Ben and Bev also helped me._

 _Eddie and Ritchie got their towels and clothes and wrapped my injuries up._

 _I seethed my teeth together in pain._

" _I know it hurts but you'll have to deal with it," said Bev._

" _What could have done this to her?" asked Stan._

" _Maybe she did it to herself," said Ritchie._

 _I turned my head and glared at the kid._

" _Remember when I asked for your opinion?" I asked Ritchie_

 _Ritchie shook his head._

" _Yeah me neither," I said to the kid._

 _Ritchie let his head drop._

 _Now wasn't the time to make jokes._

 _I saw the sad look on his face and I felt guilty._

" _It's okay," I whimpered out._

 _Ritchie always did have a trashy mouth on him. He couldn't help all the bad rotten jokes that came out of that mouth. It was just a normal reaction to him to say what was on his mind._

 _We all mounted on the bikes._

 _I got on double with Bill but it was hard for him to get the bike straight; seeing as how I was three years older than the rest of them and my weight was heavier than them._

 _I had to balance myself and my weight on the bike._

 _I was already so weak, it was harder for me to keep my balance up._

" _I'm sorry," I said aloud as Bill tried this best to petal hard and fast back to town. He pounded on the pedals and I sat in the bike seat._

" _You're going to be fine," said Bill trying to reassure me._

 _I heard the tone of his voice tremble._

 _I laid my head on his back as I was slowly losing consciousness again._

" _If I don't make it, promise me you'll leave this place. I can't stand the thought if something happened to you too," I said._

" _Nothing is going to ha ha happen to you," said Bill._

 _I smiled._

 _Bill was always trying to act brave and grown up around me._

 _Georgie was already almost taken and now changed for life. What would happen next time?_

" _Bro, promise me. Beg your parents. Get Georgie and leave this place behind," I mumble._

 _My head lumped to the side. I left a small trail of blood on the back of Bill's shirt._

" _Hang on Maggie. Please hang on," said Bill as we turned onto the main street of Derry._

" _We're almost at the hospital," he said._

" _I love you Bill. You've been a great brother," I said._

" _Maggie, don't you even think about dying," said Bill._

 _His voice was breaking and I saw a small tear cascade down his cheek._

 _Then my world went black._

 ** _AN SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT GUYS!_**

 ** _I'M STILL BRAINSTORMING THE REST OF THE STORY!_**

 ** _HAD TO WRITE DOWN WHAT I HAD SO FAR!_**

 ** _DON'T WORRY MORE IS COMING!_**

 ** _I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY THOUGH._**

 ** _TO Eveleech-THANK YOU FOR STICKING UP FOR ME! YES I AGREE THAT SOME OF THE REVIEWS CAN BE RUDE. YOU ARE REALLY RIGHT THAT IT'S NOT THE VICTIM'S FAULT._**

 ** _TO Incognito-I'm sorry to say that Carrie is very much not going to appear anymore in this fanfic. She will be mentioned. She is very much passed away and Maggie absolutely does not have telekinesis. It's more fun for Pennywise in my opinion if Maggie is human and can easily die if she gives up the fight._**

 ** _TO a Guest-your car made an appearance! hope it was okay in pieces._**

 ** _TO Rosalie-i'm happy you are enjoying the fanfic as much as i am!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Savior In The Rain_

 _I groggily turned in my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to my right._

 _I saw a window with a single red rose in a vase sitting atop a vent._

 _I looked at the rose petals slowly falling off the bloom._

 _It reminded me of blood drops._

 _I looked at my hand and saw that I had an IV strapped onto my hand, rehydrating my body._

 _I heard beeping coming in steady tones and I saw my heart rate was being monitored as well on a screen._

 _I moved around in bed. I noticed I was in a light blue hospital gown._

 _I recognized where I was. I was in Derry Memorial Hospital. I was safe and alive!_

 _I gazed down to examine my body._

 _My arms were wrapped in bandages and I wasn't covered in sewer water anymore. I was clean._

 _I removed the sheets from my legs and glanced down at my feet which were bandaged up. I wriggled my toes and sure enough they moved. I wasn't paralyzed._

 _I wanted to get up, but I decided against it._

 _I put the sheets back over my legs._

 _I looked around the room, seeing if my mom was here but she wasn't._

" _Mom?" I called out the open door._

 _No one came._

 _I looked for the call button and pressed it until a nurse showed up in the doorway and walked into the room._

" _Hey there how are you feeling?" she asked me sitting down on my bed._

 _She took my temperature._

" _Tired," I said._

 _The thermometer beeped._

 _She smiled._

" _Temperature normal," she said._

 _Then she checked my blood pressure._

" _Breathe normally," she said._

 _I did and she smiled again._

" _You are a strong girl," she said._

 _I tilted my head to the side._

" _Hey I know you! You're Nurse Stephanie. We met a while ago," I said._

" _Yes I was talking with Officer King when Georgie was brought in after that animal attack," she said._

" _Yeah I remember," I said, letting my hair fall to the sides of my face hiding my fear._

 _I looked outside the window and listened to the birds chirp outside._

" _Where's my mom?" I asked Stephanie._

" _She just stepped out for a minute to get some lunch from the cafeteria," replied Stephanie._

 _My stomach grumbled loudly._

" _I take it your hungry too?" asked Stephanie._

" _Famished actually," I said giggling._

" _You were gone for three days. I would imagine so," said Stephanie._

 _I looked away sadly._

" _Yeah I was," I said almost ready to break out in tears._

" _I also am going to call the police. They have some questions for you," said Stephanie as she got up and walked out the door._

" _Yeah I imagine so," I said._

 _I'd have to lie again._

 _As Stephanie left the room, I laid back on my pillow, putting my hands on my stomach, thinking up a believable story._

 _Now that I knew I was safe, I felt some of my strength returning. Even if was just the drugs I wanted to feel strong._

 _Now I wasn't a victim. I was a survivor!_

 _All the while I wondered about the children who had really saved my life. And I also thought of Pennywise._

 _I knew I might have had to tell the police where the missing kids were. I dodn't even know if I should have to travel back down the sewers._

 _Would they think I was the one who killed the kids if I lead them to the bodies?_

 _And how would the adults react to see them floating?_

 _They'd freak out._

 _If they could see that damn demon clown, they'd probably flip their shit._

 _Pennywise's face made its way into my mind._

 _What did he mean my blood was tainted? Did I have Aids? Cancer? Hepatitis? I hadn't the slightest idea._

" _Hey there stranger," came a familiar voice from the door knocking me out of my thoughts._

 _Then more voices came. Loud voices._

 _It was Bill and his friends._

 _My saviors!_

 _I smiled widely._

" _Guys hi!" I said smiling. I sat up in bed._

 _They brought in a small bouquet of daises and roses. They gave me the bouquet._

" _Oh how thoughtful. Thanks guys," I said as I sniffed the flowers._

" _Are you feeling okay? You looked like shit when we found you," said Stan._

" _Not surprising since she came out of the sewer," said Ritchie._

" _I'm fine now, thanks to you all," I said ignoring Ritchie's comment._

 _I hugged each one of them. It was a little awkward but they deserved the world._

" _So what happened to you?" asked Ben._

" _I have to talk to the police first," I said to the kids._

" _You were almost killed," said Bev._

" _Yeah but I'm alive. Here and now," I told her._

" _Yeah thanks to us!" said Ritchie raising his hands and pointing to Bill, Ben, Bev, Stan, Eddie and himself._

" _I don't think you guys would believe me if I told you," I said._

" _Try us," said Ritchie._

 _I looked at all of the kids, their eyes pleading with me to tell them the truth._

" _Close and lock the door," I said._

 _Eddie did as I asked._

 _Then all the kids sat on my bed except for Ben and Stan. They stayed standing._

 _I looked at Ritchie._

" _Ritchie you have a fear of clowns don't you?" I asked him._

" _Yeah," he said nodding his head. He fixed his glasses that were sliding off his nose._

 _Then he looked me dead in the eyes._

 _Realization hit him like a bird smashing into a telephone pole._

" _Have you seen him too?" he asked me._

" _I've done more than seen him. He's the one who did this to me," I said showing them my bandaged arms and I touched my shoulder._

" _He's the one who bit you?" asked Bill._

 _I nodded my head._

" _He's an animal isn't he?" I asked Bill, hoping he understood what I was implying._

 _The kids all looked at each other._

" _So wait Georgie's animal attack; was the clown?" asked Stan._

" _Yes," I answered Stan._

" _I guess I was in the right place at the right time. A savior in the rain," I said._

" _Have you all seen him?" I asked._

" _Ben I know you have. I was with you that day in the library," I said._

 _Ben nodded his head._

" _That was the first and last time I saw him," said Ben. I could tell he was scared. We all were._

" _What else have you seen?" I asked the kids._

" _I saw a leper," said Eddie._

" _He was like a walking infection," he stated._

" _We all have been seeing something different. None of this makes any sense. Not even the woman I keep seeing," said Stan._

" _What woman?" I asked Stan._

" _Is she hot?" asked Ritchie._

 _I looked at Ritchie. There was that mouth again._

" _No Ritchie. She's not hot. Her face is all messed up. Its' not normal," said Stan._

" _None of this is," I said to Stan._

" _Bev have you seen anything?" I asked her because she was oddly quiet._

" _No Nothing, not yet," she said._

" _I hope you don't," I said squeezing her hand._

" _Why did he ta ta take you in the first place?" asked Bill._

" _He said I was the most fun one. He wanted to scare me more and more because I kept fighting him. I guess the more scared we are, the better we taste. That's how he feeds. He feeds on our greatest fears. He's a shapeshifter as well. He transformed himself into my cousin to try to trick me," I said._

" _Who's your cousin?" asked Ritchie._

' _Oh crap now I've said too much,' I thought._

" _Um, well…"I started to say getting embarrassed about this information._

" _Carrie White," said Bill._

" _Bill," I said sternly turning my head to him. I can't believe he told them._

 _The kids all looked at me with fear and uncertainty._

" _I am blood related to her but I am NOT her," I said to the kids, trying to keep the peace._

" _You're related to that monster?" asked Ritchie._

" _She wasn't a monster. She was just a girl," I told him_

 _The kids were very unsure of me now._

" _Listen guys I know she seemed like she was a murderer but you all don't know the whole story," I said._

 _I pleaded with them with my eyes._

" _Tell us then," said Eddie._

 _I sighed._

" _I only know bits and pieces of what happened that night 13 years ago," I said._

" _It was the night of the prom. More than half the senior class died that night. It was all a prank. The bullies dropped pig's blood on Carrie at the prom after they had planned for her to become prom queen. That was her limit of being bullied all her life. She apparently set fire to the gym. No one got out that I know of. The doors were bolted. And the school burned down. How Carrie got out I'm not sure," I said telling them the tale of what happened that fateful night._

" _And that's what the newspapers had said," I told them._

" _And you're absolutely sure she's dead?" asked Eddie._

 _I glared at Eddie._

" _I was 3 when my mom had to identify the bodies. I accidently followed her into the morgue and I saw both Carrie's body and my Aunt Margaret's. Seeing those bodies isn't something I will ever likely soon to forget. She's dead and she is never coming back," I said._

" _Now this clown that kidnapped you, how did you escape?" asked Bill bringing us back on subject._

" _I thought for sure I was going to die down there in the sewers. He had me and I was dying," I said, clutching the bite wound on my shoulder._

 _I started to cry a bit._

" _That's not the worst of it. All those kids that are missing, they are all there. He has them floating around on top of a garbage pile," I cried._

 _The kids jumped back in shock of this new information._

" _He made me look at their bodies. He killed little Tim Clancone right in front of me," I sobbed hugging myself as I remembered seeing Tim being ripped to pieces right in front of me._

" _How did you get out?" asked Bev. She put her hand in mine and I squeezed it tightly._

" _Wasn't by luck or fate. He started choking and gagging saying some shit like my blood and skin was tainted," I said._

" _Tainted?" asked Eddie getting nervous._

" _Take it easy Eddie. I believe my blood is pure. I don't know. The doctors haven't told me anything yet," I say trying to calm the germophobe down._

" _No this isn't right," said Eddie, hyperventilating._

 _He took out his inhaler and took a deep breath._

 _He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. He took his meds out as his watched beeped, signaling it was time to take his medication._

" _He's always been like that," said Stan._

" _Yeah no doubt. I've seen his mother," I said._

 _She was an overweight nasty ass bitch trying to keep Eddie all to herself._

" _After Pennywise let me go, I just got up and crawled my way out of the sewers and that's when I found all of you. Thank God I did because if I didn't I'm sure I'd be out there right now dead in the woods," I said._

" _Is that his name?" asked Ben._

" _Yeah Pennywise the Dancing Clown. That's why I was in the library that day. I was looking for any information on him I could find. But then you told me about the past events that have happened in this town," I said to Ben._

" _I've been going over all my Derry research. Everything that's been happening here in this town from the Ironworks Explosion, to the Black Spot fire; it all seems to happen 'every 27 years'," said Ben and Bill in unison._

" _So wait this has been going on since October? So this clown or thing, whatever it is, what? Comes alive every 27 years to feed for a year before going back into hibernation for another 27 years?" asked Ritchie._

" _And right now it's feeding time," I said._

" _Geo Geo Georgie would have been the first victim," said Bill._

 _Bill was right. The town had been quiet all this time before Georgie was attacked._

" _Until I interrupted his meal," I said linking all the events together. I laid back on my pillow._

" _To me, this seems to be personal," said Bev._

" _So you think this clown will finish what he started?" asked Eddie who exited the bathroom, turning off the light._

" _Do you think he's going to go after her again?" asked Eddie pointing to me,_

" _I don't know," said Bill._

" _Maybe it'll try to finished what it started," I said looking at Bill._

" _Where's Georgie?" I asked him._

" _Home with mom and dad," said Bill._

" _Are you sure?" I asked him_

 _Bill's eyes went wide and he ran out of the room._

" _Guys go with him," I said._

" _But what about you?" asked Ritchie._

" _I can't move. And my mom is nearby. I doubt that clown will attack in a crowded hospital. I believe for the time being I'm safe," I told him._

" _Stick together. Together you are strong. Don't separate," I told Ritchie._

" _That's how he got me. I was alone," I told him._

 _Stan, Ben, Bev all left the room and I was left alone with Eddie._

" _What's wrong Eddie?" I asked him._

" _Are you going to be alright?" he asked me._

" _For now I think I am," I said._

 _He silently turned red._

 _I think he was blushing._

 _I took his hand in mine._

 _He looked uncomfortable at the gesture._

" _Eddie go. I'm safe here," I reassured him._

 _He looked at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes._

" _Go!" I said to him._

 _I let him go and he left the room._

 _I sighed, leaning back on my bed_

 _My stomach growled again._

' _I wish that nurse would hurry with some food,' I thought._

 _On the other side of the door, my mom was sobbing on her ham sand which._

 _She had heard everything I said to the kids._

" _It's happening again," she silently cried._

 _Unbeknownst to any of us, there was a single red balloon floating right outside my room._

 ** _AN: YOU ALL ARE AMAZING THAT I AM POSTING TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT!_**

 ** _MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL!_** ** _THIS SHOULD BE A FUN ROLLER COASTER RIDE!_**

 ** _KEEP READING! IT'S GOING TO GET BLOODIER AND IT ALL GOES DOWNHILL FROM HERE!_**

 ** _LOSERS CLUB-WE ARE HEADED TOWARDS A FINAL SHOWDOWN SOON!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Savior in the Rain_

 _I had trouble falling asleep in my hospital bed._

 _Sleep just wouldn't come to me._

 _I slammed my head down on my pillow and punched the sides of the mattress._

 _I growled in frustration. I laid on my back, my face facing the ceiling._

 _It was pitch black in my room, and even the sound of the rain outside wasn't soothing me to sleep._

 _I put the palm of my hand on my forehead and sighed in frustration._

 _I sat up, grumbling to myself._

 _I got out of bed and limped my way to the bathroom._

 _Thankfully my right foot wasn't as cut up as my left one was. The doctors insisted I wore a medical boot, so I wasn't one to argue with the doctor's orders; not while I was this hurt._

 _I clicked the light on in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror._

 _I was even skinnier the last time I remembered. My bright green eyes no longer held that light I had so deep in my heart._

 _My hair was dull and lifeless._

 _I shook my head._

 _I took a hairbrush and started to brush my long brown locks, letting the thistles soothe my head._

 _I continued, getting all the tangles out._

 _Then the light shut of on its own, leaving me in darkness._

 _I went over and tried turning it on, but it wouldn't come back on._

 _I heard thunder crash right over the hospital. And lightning lit up the room._

 _I gasped, dropping the brush._

" _Oh shit," I whispered._

 _I bent down and felt around for the wooden handle._

" _Ah found it," I say gripping the handle._

 _I stood up again, but still couldn't see a thing._

 _Lightning lit up the room again, and when it did, I saw a familiar figure standing behind me; smiling at me like I was a piece of meat._

 _My eyes went wide and I let out an ear piercing scream_

 _It was so loud, I screamed myself awake._

 _I jolted awake, in a panic attack._

 _I gasp looking around my room, my lungs burning hot from screaming._

 _I check myself for injuries. There was no blood. I was completely fine._

 _I scampered out of bed, letting the IV cart roll with me._

 _I pulled the shades and got a view of a gorgeous sunrise._

 _It was the early morning hours._

 _I look around my room, looking around for that clown._

 _No he wasn't here. I was alone._

 _Then I saw the bathroom door was open a crack._

 _I limped over to the bathroom._

 _I banged the door open and flicked the light on, looking everywhere for Pennywise._

 _I sighed, turning around, letting my hair fall on the side of my face._

" _I'm going crazy," I said, sitting down on my bed._

" _Maggie?" asked a voice from the doorway._

 _It was my mom._

" _Mom what are you doing here so early?" I asked her._

" _I'm here to have breakfast with you. We can eat in an hour. What do you feel like having? Cereal? Oatmeal? Bacon and eggs?" she asked me._

 _She dropped a bag on the floor._

" _I brought you some of your clothes from home," she said._

 _I opened the bag, grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change._

 _I closed the door behind me, slamming it as I did._

" _So honey how did you sleep?" she asked me from the other side of the door._

" _Fine," I lied._

 _I gently took off the hospital gown, letting it fall._

 _All I had on was a bra and panties._

 _I reached in and grabbed a white crop top from the bag and a pair of light blue skinny jeans._

" _Mom did you even look to see what you grabbed from my room?" I asked her._

" _No honey why?" she asked me._

 _I opened the door and stood in the doorway; mad as hell._

" _Because I look like a slut," I said to her._

 _My stomach was showing and the skinny jeans made me look skinnier that I was. I looked anorexic._

 _I had a great figure but I wasn't comfortable showing it off._

" _Honey you look great," she said smiling._

" _You and I have such different tastes," I told her._

 _I was still barefoot, but my right foot wasn't as bad as my left foot._

 _I put more weight on my right foot while dragging my bandaged left one behind._

 _I was thankful the skinny jeans fit over the bandages at all._

" _So honey breakfast, what do you think?" she asked me again._

" _Mom cut the bullshit," I sneer at her._

" _What do you mean?" she asked me._

" _Come clean. What's going on in this town? Do you know who took me?" I asked her._

 _My mom was above and beyond tired. She looked exhausted beyond belief._

" _Maggie it's nothing honey," my mom said sitting down next to me putting her hand on my shoulder._

 _I shrugged it off and stood over her._

 _I stood in front of her. I was madder than I had been in years._

" _Do you even care that I was taken? Do you love me so much that you are going to keep secrets from me?! Do you know I almost died?"! I screamed at her._

 _My mom started shaking._

" _Does the name Pennywise the Dancing Clown mean anything to you?" I asked her._

" _You lived here all your life. You were here 27 years ago! What happened?!" I screamed demanding answers._

" _I was here. He came after me too," my mom said. She sighed heavily letting the truth finally come out._

" _Pennywise did," I stated._

" _Yes. He almost killed me too," she said._

" _What happened? How did you survive?" I asked her calmly._

" _The same way you did. By fighting. I fought my greatest fear. And even then he couldn't get me," my mom said._

 _I touched my shoulder wound._

 _My mom took my hand in hers; so I sat down with her on my bed._

" _What was your greatest fear?" I asked her._

" _That I would live to see this happen again. And that if I ever had a daughter; she would suffer the same fate as I did. By being hunted by this clown," she said._

" _But how did you know you would have a daughter?" I asked her._

" _I didn't," she answered me._

" _Mom why didn't you just move away? This all could have been avoided," I told her._

" _Move with what money Maggie? We were lucky to inherit the house we have now. And where would we go that we could afford to live?" my mom asked me._

" _You could have found a way!" I yelled at her._

" _Do you know why he spared me? He said my blood and bone was tainted! Tainted with what exactly mom?" I asked her._

" _I don't know," my mom said, her head low._

 _She was guilty and embarrassed._

 _My mom stood up, starting to plead with me._

" _Maggie please understand-"my mom started to say but I wasn't hearing it._

" _NO!" I screamed._

" _This is all your fault. You are the one who was setting me up like a lamb for slaughter," I cried to her pointing at her._

 _I tore the bandage off my shoulder and I let my mother see what Pennywise had done to me._

 _My bite wound was stitched up but you could still see where his teeth had embedded themselves in my skin._

" _Take a good look mom! You did this! YOU!" I screamed._

" _What kind of a mother are you?" I asked her._

 _I limped out of the room, leaving her alone. I heard her crying._

" _That's right go ahead and cry. I blame you for this," I said._

 _I limped out of the room. I had pulled out my IV and my hand was bleeding._

 _I didn't even feel it from my adrenaline kick I was feeling right now._

" _Excuse me miss?" asked a voice at the desk._

" _Yes?" I ask, trying to be as calm and polite as possible._

" _Are you Maggie?" she asked._

" _Yes I am, why?" I asked back._

 _I looked at the nurse._

" _You have a package," she said._

" _Package?" I asked her._

" _Yes it's right here," she said._

 _She brought back a small parcel with a red balloon attached to it._

 _I gasped looking athe red balloon._

" _What is it? Who is it from?" I asked her._

" _It should say so in the note on the top," said the nurse handing me the package._

 _I took the parcel with my right hand so the nurse wouldn't see the blood dripping off my right palm._

 _I took the wrapped balloon off first and opened the note cautiously._

" _Roses are red. Violets are blue. Better watch your back, because I'm not through with you," said the note._

 _I dropped the note and I was scared to open the box._

 _But I did anyway._

 _I carefully opened the flap and a pair of bloody human blue eyes stared back at me, with a piece of paper saying "I SEE YOU"_

 _I let out a small yelp, dropping the box._

" _Are you okay?" asked the nurse._

" _Yeah fine, I said, bending down and closing the box._

" _Just took me by surprise is all," I say with a fake reassuring smile._

 _I went back to my room with the box in my hands, the red balloon following me by itself._

 _Now I was wondering what poor soul had lost his or her eyes._


	11. Chapter 11

_Savior in the Rain_

 _I had had it up to my limit with my mother._

" _Where did you go? Whose that from?" she asked me timidly._

" _I went out for a second and its nothing. Just a get well present," I lied dropping the box of eyes on the chair, making sure it was covered so she wouldn't see the contents inside._

 _The red balloon floated in behind me but I grabbed it by the string, and popped it with one punch of my fist._

" _Stupid thing," I grumbled._

" _You shouldn't be walking on that foot at the moment," she said._

 _She motioned me to sit down on the bed._

" _Get out," I growled at her._

" _What honey? No. We are going to get breakfast soon," she said._

" _I said GET OUT!" I screamed and pointed at the door._

" _GET OUT!" I screamed again._

 _My mom jumped at the sound and tone of my loud voice._

 _She was scared but then her face changed showing sadness._

 _She stalked over to me and hugged me tight._

 _"What are you doing?" I asked her._

 _"Apologizing," she said._

 _"Yeah well okay," I said. I couldn't help stand there, speechless. Here I was having a fit and she hugs me!_

 _"I know_ y _ou may be 16, but you are still underage and you are still my daughter. And if you ever speak to me like that again I will give you something real to cry about," she threatened me while still embracing me._

 _Then she hugged me tighter._

" _I would gladly give up my life for you. I love you to the moon and back again," she said_

 _I felt her tears land in my hair_

 _My arms hugged her back on their own and I clung to her tight._

 _The anger left me quickly._

 _I was lucky to have a mom like her really care._

" _I'm sorry," I cried out._

 _We sat down and I let all my tears out on her shoulder. I really was just a scared little girl._

 _She stroked my long hair and my back to calm me down._

 _Finally after what felt like an hour of endless tears and sobbing I actually had fallen back asleep._

 _I had no nightmares and no dreams. It was a sleepless nap._

" _Is she okay?" asked the nurse._

 _My mom shut off the light after she had tucked me into bed. She shut the door, closing it quietly so to not wake me._

" _She's mentally and physically exhausted," Pamela said to the nurse._

 _The nurse was going to come back in but my mom stepped in front of her, blocking the way._

" _Let her sleep for a few hours and then check back on her," my mom stated._

" _That's fine," the nurse stated hugging her clipboard to her chest as she walked away back to the desk._

 _After my mom had left, I threw the covers off._

 _I had only faked falling asleep._

 _I quietly got out of bed and put pillows in my place._

 _I put on my right sneaker and left my bandaged left one alone._

 _I unlocked the window and climbed out. Thankfully I was on the 1_ _st_ _floor._

 _I yelped when I fell to the grass below._

 _I looked around the morning sun and there was hardly anyone around._

 _I took off to Bill's house, slightly limping but going as fast as I could. I had to make sure him and Georgie were safe._

 _I had made it to the house no problem, but on the way there I made sure to keep a look out for Pennywise._

 _I even kept my distance away from the sewer drains._

" _Fuck," I swore when I stubbed one of my left toes._

 _I seethed in pain, but I carried on._

" _Bill!" I called, knocking on the door._

" _Bill!" I called again when no one came to the door._

" _Hey Maggie! We're over here!" called Bill from the garage._

" _Yes we are here," he said._

 _I limped in and saw Bill and all his friends._

" _Maggie what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" asked Mike._

 _I cocked my head to the side, but then looked down at the skimpy outfit I was wearing._

" _Long story. Don't ask," I said._

" _Hey Mike what are you doing here?" I asked him._

" _Same answer as you. Long story but let's just say us losers need to stick together," said Mike, giving me a hug._

 _I always said hello to Mike when he came to town to drop off the meat cuts to the local store._

 _I smiled embracing the kid. He was the same age as I was, except I was two months older._

" _So did the hospital discharge you?" asked Eddie and he too gave me a big hug._

 _He was a little flushed at me, after all I was showing off a lot more skin that I was comfortable with._

 _I chuckled._

" _I kind of may have snuck out," I said._

 _I was flushed a bit with embarrassment._

" _You rock," said Richie give me a high five._

" _I know!" I said giggling, twirling my hair in a funny sense of humor._

" _So what are you all doing here in the garage?" I asked as the kids closed the door and pulled the shades so the entire room was darkened._

" _We have to look at something," said Bill. He put a projector of the town of Derry the wall, followed by a map of the sewers on top of it._

 _I took a seat next to Eddie._

 _He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back._

 _I nudged him in a friendly manner._

" _Look. Everywhere IT happens, it's all connected by the sewers," he said pointing to the map._

" _And they all meet up at the house-" he said._

" _On Neibolt Street," finished Stan._

" _That's where IT lives," said Bill pointing out the biggest point of all._

 _Eddie took a big breath out of his inhaler._

" _That's where I saw the clown," said Eddie._

" _I always hated that place. It's always like it's watching me," said Bev, her head down._

" _I heard a voice come from the front door, saying my name. What's with that place?" I ask._

" _That's where Georgie and Maggie got attacked, The Ironworks explosion, The Black Spot," said Bill pointing to the spots on the map._

 _Eddie was starting to shake all over._

 _I put my hand on his back._

" _Eddie hey are you okay?" I asked him._

" _No I'm fucking not!" he yelled standing up and looking at us._

" _I'm having a fucking asthma attack! It's summer! We're kids! I'm not doing this!" he yelled._

 _He turned his back and ripped the map off the wall._

" _What the hell? Put the map back!" demanded Bill._

" _uh-uh" mumbled Eddie._

 _Then the projector started showing other family photos one by one of the Denbrough family on its own._

" _What happened?" asked Bill._

 _Him, Mike, and Bev went over and tried to figure out why the projector was suddenly flipping photos on its own._

 _It stopped on a family photo of the Denbroughs and it zoomed in right on Georgie's face._

" _Georgie?" asked Bill._

 _Then the projector started going wild, zooming in further and further on their mother who started to change forms._

 _The form went from a woman right into the shape and form of Pennywise._

" _What the fuck is that? What is that?" called the kids._

 _I was in absolute fear, standing up with the rest of them._

 _Eddie and Richie both grabbed me and started screaming as I was._

" _Turn if off!" yelled Bev._

 _No one made a move._

" _TURN IT OFF!" she screamed even louder and Mike kicked the projector off the block, sending it tumbling down onto the floor._

 _I sighed in relief as did some of the other kids, but then the projector turned again, this time showing Pennywise on the other side of the garage._

 _Stan was closest to him_

 _The projector flicked again and Pennywise seemed to be even closer to Stan. I saw him jump a little._

 _The projector came on one more time and this time Pennywise wasn't in the photo. He was gone._

 _I heard Eddie gasping on my right, his nails leaving a mark in my arm._

 _I knew what was going to happen._

" _Guys get back!" I screamed but it was too late._

 _The projector turned again and Pennywise was on all fours, showing his teeth growling at us like a rabid dog. He was absolutely massive, like had grown in size!_

 _He was out of the projector and in the garage with us._

 _I screamed loudly as did the rest of the kids._

 _Pennywise turned his attention from us to Bev._

" _Beverly!" I heard Ben scream._

 _Pennywise made a grab for her, but not before Ben and Mike opened the garage door, flooding the darkened room with light._

 _The clown was gone._

 _I saw Bev in the corner, her hands over her eyes and she was shaking as badly as the rest of us._

 _She was gasping, her hand over her heart._

" _Bev are you okay?" Ben asked._

" _Yes thank you Ben," she said walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder before she went over and hugged Bill._

' _Not cool Bev,' I thought seeing as how she was more attracted to Bill than Ben._

" _It saw us! It knows where we are," said Eddie in a frightened voice._

" _We also know where it is," said Bill, exiting the garage. He got on his bike, ready to ride._

" _Come on let's go," said Bill exiting the garage and getting on his bike._

" _Go? Go where?" asked Stan._

" _Neibolt," stated Bill_

" _That's where it is," stated Bill._

"" _Are you crazy? After that?" asked Richie._

" _Yeah it's summer," said Stan wanted to have fun this summer._

" _If you say its summer one more fu fucking time," said Bill angrily._

" _This is crazy Bill," said Bill._

" _Look all I know is Maggie and Georgie were both almost killed by this thing. We have to stop it," he said._

 _"He's right. Even at the hospital, he sent me a twisted 'get well' gift," I said sadly._

 _The kids looked at me._

 _"What kind of gift?" asked Mike._

 _"A pair of gouged out human eyes," i whispered slightly, my head down thinking of where those eyes came from._

 _The kids were in shock from this information I had just told them._

 _"He's not going to stop unless we stop him somehow._ _He will continue to kill. He will continue to feed," said Bill._

 _He left us riding his bike to the street._

" _Bill wait!" called Bev._

" _Guys we have to go with him. He didn't face this thing alone. I did," I said standing in front of them._

 _"Why would you want to go after this thing?" asked Richie._

 _"Because if we don't go after it, it'll come after us," i said._

" _Let's go," I said, grabbing one of Bills spare bikes._

 _They all looked at me like I was crazy_

" _You didn't think I was going to let you face this thing alone did you?" I asked._

 _Then I took off pedaling as hard and as fast as I could on an injured foot, following Bill to Neibolt House._

 ** _AN: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND PUTTING THE STORY ON ALERT_**

 ** _YOU ALL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! YOUR KIND ENCOURAGING WORDS ARE SUCH A GREAT READ AND GIVE ME SUCH INSPIRATION!_**

 ** _NEXT UP. THE ATTACK AT NEIBOLT HOUSE!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Savior in the Rain_

 _The kids and I pedaled hard and fast to keep up with Bill who had about a ten minute head start from the rest of us._

 _I turned the corner to the creepiest most deserted street in Derry._

 _I saw Bill on the front porch, his hand on the doorknob to 29 Neibolt Street._

" _Bill wait!" I call._

 _I slam the brakes on the 10 speed bike and dismount, letting it clang on the cement below._

" _Don't go in there," I say, trying to get him to change his mind. I limped over to the base of the stairs of the house._

 _I stood still, clasping my hand over my heart. It beat rapid, signaling I was afraid. Not only for myself, but for Bill._

 _The kids followed my lead. They let their bikes fall and stood where I stood._

" _I can't do this," said Bill._

" _Are we just going to ignore it like every other person in this town?" asked Bill._

 _He looked at every one of us._

" _Georgie and Maggie both almost died by this thing. What happens when another kid goes missing? Or one of us? I'm not going to stand for it," said Bill._

 _He then proceeded into the abandoned house,_

" _Wow," said Richie, stunned._

" _What?" asked Stan._

" _He didn't stutter once," said Richie._

 _I nodded my head agreeing._

" _Wait," said Stan._

 _Bill and the kids and I all looked at him._

" _Shouldn't we have a look out? I mean, just in case," said Stan. His voice was shaky._

" _Who wants to stay out here?" asked Bill._

 _Everyone besides me and Bev raised their hands._

 _The boys all looked at each other, almost embarrassed by their nerve._

 _They let their hands fall._

 _I limped forward, and struggled up the stairs, clinging to the rotten wooded hand railing._

" _I'm not going to let you go alone," I said to Bill, putting my hand on his shoulder._

" _Guys?" I ask._

 _Eddie, Richie, Bill, and I enter the house._

 _The entire place smelled of rot and dust._

" _Don't breathe through your mouth," said Richie._

" _Why not?" asked Eddie._

" _Because then you're eating it," said Richie._

 _Eddie gagged._

" _Hey take it easy Eds," I told him, rubbing his back._

" _Anyone ever remember when this place was an actual house?" I asked the boys._

" _I can't imagine anyone wanting to live here," said Eddie._

 _Richie went into the sitting room to the left._

 _He clung to a piece of paper folded up in the tree roots dangling above an old sofa._

" _Oh my God. This says I'm missing," he said._

 _Bill walked over and looked at the photo._

 _Richie started to have a panic attack about how the poster said he was missing._

" _This isn't real," said Bill, trying to calm his friend down._

" _It's playing tricks on you. It's not real," said Bill._

 _He took the missing photo and crumbled it up in his hands._

" _Nice try clown," I whispered, hoping he heard me._

 _We heard a girlish cry for help from the floor above._

" _You guys heard that right?" I asked._

" _Let's go," said Bill._

 _We climbed the rickety stairs to the second floor._

" _Help!" came a crying coughing voice._

 _Bill, Eddie, Richie and I got to the second floor._

 _Eddie hung back, obviously afraid._

 _Bill, Richie and I saw a girl at the end of the hall, coughing._

 _We got closer and I recognized her instantly. It was Betty Ripsom._

" _Betty?" asked Bill._

" _Ripsom?" asked Richie._

 _I backed away. This was getting to be too much._

 _I knew I had saw her dead body floating in the sewer with the rest of the kids._

 _She looked at the boys at the sound of her name being called._

" _Help me," she whispered but then something pulled her out of sight and further into the room._

 _Her screams carried throughout the house._

 _The boys cautiously went into the room to check where she might have disappeared to._

" _Eddie, are you okay? You're too quiet," I ask._

 _I turned around, seeing Eddie wasn't there._

" _Eddie?" I asked. Panic started to settle in. I saw a big hole in the floor, which I didn't know was there or not beforehand._

 _Gently I look through the hole an see Eddie lying unconscious on the floor below. His fall was broken by a table._

" _EDDIE!" I scream._

 _Panic and anger arose in me._

" _Bill! Richie!" I called for them._

 _I jiggled the door handle to the room they were in, but the door was locked._

" _GUYS!" I screamed._

" _Maggie!" they called._

" _Eddie's hurt bad!" I cried from my side of the door._

 _Silence hung in the air as dead as a doornail._

 _I put my ear to the door and didn't hear a thing. Not even a rat scurrying across the floor._

 _I tried to bang open the door, but to no avail._

" _If you guys can hear me, I'll be downstairs!" I yelled._

 _I turned on my heel and stumbled quickly down the stairs._

 _I looked to where Eddie fell._

" _Eddie!" I cried._

" _Help! Help!" cried Eddie from the kitchen._

 _I limped and banged through the door to see Eddie, pinned up to the cupboards by Pennywise._

" _HEY!" I scream getting his attention to me._

 _Pennywise turned to me, glaring and growling._

 _He didn't look to happy to see me._

 _He looked at my body up and down, like he was body checking me._

 _I felt very uncomfortable._

" _Nice outfit. Seeing all that pale skin gives me quiet an appetite," he said._

" _You can't hurt me!" I snap back at him._

 _I looked at Eddie who was still silently having trouble breathing._

" _Get your murderous claws off from him!" I yelled._

 _Pennywise smiled at me_

" _Or what?" he asked me._

 _I grabbed a rusted metal fork from the counter._

" _Or this," I growled at him._

 _I attacked him with it, but Pennywise caught my arm easily._

 _I groaned, as he brought my face within centimeters of his face._

 _His grip was tight on my wrist it was getting tighter, I had no choice to let the fork clatter to the floor._

" _I might not be able to feast upon your tender morsel but that doesn't me I can't physically hurt you," he threatened._

 _He moved my white fabric from my shoulder. He saw the bandage on my shoulder._

" _Ohh, that looks painful. That's going to scar," he said._

 _Then he licked my skin._

" _You wouldn't know the sweetest morsels are as sour as hell inside," he whispered._

 _I slapped his face away from me._

 _Pennywise turned his face back to me, his eyes glaring, that gold tint fading into a red._

" _I should just kill you right now," said Pennywise._

" _Why don't you?" I ask him my breath trembling._

" _Because you are too much fun. I haven't had this much fun in this town and I've been here a very long time," he said._

 _He brought his face close to mine._

' _God please don't kiss me,' I thought._

 _He looked at me almost confused._

" _Why bother trying to fight? "You know you are going to lose in the end," he said._

 _I smiled back at him._

" _That was when I was on my own," I taunted him._

 _This time he fell into my trap. I wasn't alone._

 _Pennywise had a look of confusion on his face._

 _All I needed was a minute and I poked him in the eyes._

" _You can't attack if you can't see!" I yelled._

 _It had worked._

 _Pennywise let go of my shirt._

 _I crawled over to Eddie and I saw his right arm was broken._

 _He was crying and screaming._

" _Eddie easy! Easy," I try to calm him down._

" _Maggie look out!" yelled Eddie pointing with his left hand._

 _I looked over my shoulder and Pennywise hit me over the head. I crumble down next to Eddie._

 _I tried to get upright, but the clown put his right hand on my throat and his left hand on Eddie's throat._

 _Eddie and I choked. We couldn't breathe._

 _Pennywise wasn't letting go._

" _Two for the price of one," he said._

 _He smiled, showing the sharp rows of his monster teeth to Eddie._

 _His mouth opened, his eyes floating back in his head._

 _The teeth came out in numbers getting bigger and wider._

" _No! No!" Eddie screamed fearing his life was just about to be cut short._

" _Eddie, he feeds on fear. Don't be afraid," I choked out as best I could._

 _Then Pennywise stopped, looking to the side._

 _Pennywise's gripped loosened on both of us._

" _Help! Help!" called Eddie finally getting enough breath to scream for help._

 _Pennywise took his hand off of Eddie's throat and put it over his mouth to shut him up._

 _Eddie whimpered in fear._

 _The kitchen door banged open, Richie and Bill standing in the doorway, both of them in shock._

 _Pennywise turned and looked at the boys._

" _Eddie! Maggie," Richie said, concerned._

" _This isn't real enough for you Billy?" asked Pennywise, as if he was actually offended._

" _I'm not real enough for ya?" he asked._

 _Pennywise released Eddie and put his attention back on me._

 _He grabbed me up and made me face the boys, squeezing my cheeks in his massive hand._

" _Ask her. She can tell you how real I am," he grumbled._

 _He put an unbelievable amount of pressure on my shoulder from where he bit me._

 _It started to bleed again._

 _I screamed in pain, struggling with every ounce of fight I had in me._

 _Pennywise dropped me onto the floor, hard. I scrambled away from him, my back hitting one of the glass cabinets on the other side of room._

" _It was real enough for her and Georgie when I left my mark on them!" laughed Pennywise._

 _He strutted over towards Bill._

" _Speaking of, how is that cripple? Maybe I should pop in and give him some well wishes," said Pennywise._

 _Bills eyes went wider. I could see him shaking._

 _The clown giggled then attacked Bill and Richie, his teeth out and ready to tear into their flesh._

 _He didn't get far._

 _Bev came in with a fire poker and stabbed him in the eye._

 _The boys and I gasped._

 _Pennywise cried out in pain. His mouth didn't move but we could hear his cries as clear as day._

" _Get Eddie," said Richie._

 _Bill, Richie, and Bev went over to help Eddie._

 _Mike, Ben and Stan stood in the doorway looking at the clown._

" _NO! NO!" cried Eddie._

 _Pennywise turned around, the poker now all the way through his head. He was laughing and growling._

 _He was transforming into some twisted version of a werewolf._

 _His gloved hand tore through the fabric revealing a claw covered in black fur._

 _His face was also transforming into a wolf._

" _NO!" cried the kids._

 _Pennywise growled sending Bev into the corner._

 _Pennywise let out a maniacal laugh._

 _Ben was going to run to her to protect her, but Pennywise turned quickly slicing his right side of his stomach out._

" _BEN!" cried Bev._

 _Pennywise laughed the entire time, while he started walking backwards, away from us._

 _HE gave me once final glance._

" _I'll be back for all of you," he whispered to me._

" _Don't let him get away," said Bill._

 _Bill walked away from us, following the clown into the basement._

 _He was completely ignoring our cries for him to stay with the group._

" _Bill we have to help Eddie!" cried Richie._

 _I looked over at the group crowding around Eddie._

" _NO! NO!" cried Eddie._

" _Okay I'm going to snap your arm back into place," said a frantic Richie._

" _Rich, do not fucking touch me!" yelled Eddie._

" _One two three," and then he snapped his arm back into place._

 _Eddie gasped in pain._

" _Guys we need to go," said Bev._

" _Before he comes back," I say._

 _I get up with caution, clutching my bleeding shoulder._

 _The kids and I ran out of the house screaming._

 _ **AN: SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO UPDATE GUYS! MY HORSE INJURED HIS SHOULDER, I NEEDED MORE SLEEP FOR PENNYWISE IS STILL IN MY NIGHTMARES, DECORATED MY YARD FOR HALLOWEEN, AND I CAUGHT UP ON GOTHAM!**_

 _ **REVIEW WELCOME! GOOD OR BAD! I CAN TAKE IT!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Savior in the Rain_

 _The group and I arrive back in to Eddie's house and we run into Eddie's mom._

 _She's actually outside walking taking in the sunshine on this gorgeous day._

" _Mrs. K!" I call out to her._

 _She stops in her tracks and looks at me in disgust._

" _Your son needs to get to the ER now!" I yell to her._

 _I easily help Eddie off his bike. He collapses into my arms in exhaustion._

 _His mom grabs him out of my grasp._

" _You! You did this! You know how delicate he is!" she says with intensity in her voice._

 _She walked through us, opening the door to her car, letting her son get into the station wagon._

" _We were attacked Mrs. Mrs K," stutters Bill._

" _No! You are all monsters! And Eddie is done with you! You hear me? DONE!" she screams._

 _She slams Eddie's front car door closed, but then she drops her keys._

" _Here let me," says Bev. She reaches down to get the dropped keys, but Mrs. K puts her hands in Bevs' face._

" _No! Back!" she growls. She grabs the keys on her own._

 _She leans over so she's right in Bev's face._

" _Oh I've heard of you Miss Marsh, and I don't want a dirty girl like you touching my son," she whispers, telling her how she feels._

" _Now just one second Mrs. K!" I yell, standing in front of Bev, getting right into Eddie's moms face._

 _I point my finger at her._

" _You have no right to talk to Bev like that! You have no right to talk to anyone like that!" I yell at her._

" _What would you say or do if someone talked to Eddie like that?!" I ask her pointing to Eddie sitting in the car behind us._

" _Tough words coming from someone dressed like a slut," she seethed in my face._

" _At least one of us can dress like this," I say, pointing to my body then looking at hers._

 _She growls at me, raising her hand ready to slap me._

 _I stand my ground, waiting for her to slap me._

 _She screams in my face putting her hand down at her side._

" _That's what I thought," I say._

 _She dare not strike me. I was 16. This woman, if she hit me, would have had the police arrest her for assaulting a minor._

 _Mrs. K got in the car, and drove Eddie to the hospital._

 _The kids and I followed the car, and we stopped standing still in the street._

" _I saw the well. We we know where it is. And next time we will be better prepared," said Bill._

" _No! No next time Bill!" yelled Stan. He had reached his limit._

" _You're insane!" he yelled again._

" _Why? We all know no one else is going to do anything" said Bev._

" _Eddie was nearly killed! And look at this motherfucker! He's leaking hamburger helper!" yelled Richie, pointing at Ben's still bleeding stomach._

" _We can't pretend it's going to go away! Ben you said it yourself. It comes back every 27 years!" said Bev, trying to point out the obvious._

" _Fine. I'll be 40 and far away from here," said Ben._

 _He looked at Bev._

" _I thought you said you wanted to get out of this town too," he stated._

" _Because I want to run towards something. No away," she said sadly._

" _I'm sorry. Who invited Molly Ringwald into the group?" asked Richie, getting annoyed with Bev._

 _Bev simply gave him the finger._

" _Richie," said Stan, thinking Richie went too far._

" _No I'm just saying. Let's face facts! Real world. This thing is too powerful for us to defeat! Maggie and Georgie were lucky to escape with their lives! We all were fucking lucky!" said Richie, turning in a circle looking at all of us._

 _He looked at Bill._

" _Stop trying to get the rest of us killed too," said Richie._

 _He was about to walk past Bill, but Bill stopped him in his tracks._

" _What are we going to do? If we divide, it'll come after us one by one," said Bill._

" _I'm done! I can't take this anymore!" said Richie._

 _Bill stopped Richie again._

" _You're scared. We all are but we can't separate!" he yelled._

" _You're just a bunch of losers! Fuck off! I'm going home!" yelled Richie._

" _Stop!" yelled Bev, her hands out stopping the boys._

" _This is what it wants! It wasn't to divide us! We were all together when we heard it. That's why we're still alive!" she yelled._

" _Yeah well I plan to keep it that way," said Richie._

 _Bill didn't stop his friend this time and let Richie get to his bike to ride home._

 _Mike, Stan, and Ben were also headed to their bikes._

" _Ben," said Bev, trying to persuade him to stay._

" _No Bev. This is wrong. This is all wrong," said Ben._

" _Mike," said Bill in a sad tone._

" _Guys my granddad was right. I'm an outsider. Got to keep it that way," he said. He too left, leaving Bev, Bill, and I standing in the road._

" _Seems like it's just us three now," I said to Bev and Bill._

 _I walked Bev and Bill home, slightly limping more than I was before._

" _You know I'm surprised the police haven't picked you up yet," said Bev._

" _Yeah from sneaking out of the hospital to breaking into an abandoned house to take on a killer clown. My day has certainly been full," I say, laughing._

" _How can you laugh at this?" asked Bev._

" _I'm hiding my pain," I said to her._

" _By the way, love the haircut," I told her._

 _She shrugged, her head down._

" _Bev are you okay?" I asked her._

" _Fine," she lied._

 _I heard a siren behind me, and Bill Bev and I got on the sidewalk to see Officer King drive up. His shades hid his eyes, but he pulled up and stopped the cruiser near us._

" _Miss White, please get in the vehicle," he demanded nodding his head to the passenger window._

" _Your mom is beside herself with worry for you," he said._

" _Bye guys," I said waving to them._

" _Bill I'll be at your house tomorrow around three to babysit Georgie," I told him._

" _Okay," said Bill, They had planned for Maggie to babysit Georgie a while ago. His parents needed a night out to themselves and I had volunteered to babysit the younger brother._

 _I winked at him while getting in to the police cruiser._

" _I wouldn't count on that," said Officer King._

 _I clicked the seatbelt properly secured._

" _Thanks DAD," I said emphasizing the word DAD._

 _He put the car into drive and drove me back to the hospital._

" _What were you thinking sneaking out of the hospital?" asked my mom. She stood outside the bathroom, leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed and she was livid mad._

 _I took a quick shower in my room, cleaning all my body, while I had a special boot on my left foot so I could shower with my injury._

 _I dabbed my shoulder gently with the warm water, taking extra care to not touch it too much._

" _I had something to talk care of," I said to my mom._

 _I rinsed out my hair, then exited the shower. I wrapped a white towel around my naked body, while putting my hair into a towel, squeezing the extra water out._

 _I sighed, wiping the mirror off seeing my reflection._

" _Mom you lived here all your life, so you can explain to me what happened here 27 years ago," I say to her exiting the room._

 _I changed into a pair of clean clothes, waiting for her to come clean once and for all._

" _It did happen 27 years ago," she sighed. She sat on my bed._

" _I thought ignoring it would make it seem easier to carry through but now it seems it's made itself known to you too," she said._

 _I touched my shoulder and looked down at my injured foot._

" _Very well known," I say to her._

" _His name is Pennywise and long ago, he almost killed me too," my mom said._

" _He took you too?" I asked._

" _He did. And he nearly killed me. By some miracle I survived," my mom told me._

 _I sat down next to her in my bra and jeans._

" _What happened?" I asked her, putting her hands in mine._

 _She looked at me with tears in her eyes._

 _She cupped my cheek in her hand._

 _Her fingers ran over my bite mark._

" _I faced my fears just in time," she said._

" _You got over your fear and then he couldn't eat you," I said stating the facts._

" _Yes," she said._

" _But you said earlier your fear was this would happen to your offspring; me," I said._

" _I never thought I would have a daughter. So after I faced my fear, he cut my throat, but he didn't go deep enough to kill me. I played dead and waited. Then I ran like hell. I went to the police and told them what had happened. Needless to say they didn't believe me. Even after I recovered, people just thought I was crazy because we are Whites.' I even tried to bring them down to his lair, but I couldn't find my way. That clown did something to keep his home hidden, and he is still doing the same thing to this day," she finished._

" _But now he's after me," I said._

" _I never wanted this for you," my mom said. She pulled me into a hug._

" _Mom he can't eat me either. I faced my fear and I accepted the fact that I'm a White. But even thought he can't eat me, doesn't me he can't hurt me. And he's already done that. He's after my friends now. Eddie was almost killed. He's in the hospital as well," I said._

" _His feeding time is almost up," my mom said standing._

" _Until it's over we are leaving town," she said._

" _Mom no! I can't abandon my friends to this thing!" I cry to her._

" _You can and you will. I almost lost you three times. I won't have it happen again," she said._

" _Mom I'm not going," I said. I stood near the window, putting on a white tank top._

" _You can and you will. You are 16 and you will come if I have to drag you out by your hair," she said._

" _Alright how about this? I'm babysitting Georgie tomorrow at 3. If I have to go, let me at least say goodbye to the Denbrough family at least. They are an extension of my own family. I was raised with those boys. Please," I said begging her._

 _My mom had questions but I was desperate._

" _I'll lock all the windows, doors, and keep the phone on me at all times," I said to her._

" _Do the Denbroughs know what happened to you?" she asked me._

" _They just know I was kidnapped. I'm pretty sure the entire town knows by now," I say to her, crossing my arms over my chest._

" _I worry. It's too dangerous. That clown hasn't let up so far and I fear he will come for you again," she said, fear coming through as clear as day._

" _No mom. Don't talk like that. That kind of talk gives him power. And that is what he feeds on. I don't want you to end up a meal," I say to her._

" _Okay I will let you go for now," she said._

" _Thank you," I say to her._

 _I hugged her again and together we left the hospital and headed home._

 _At 3 the next day, I knocked on the door to the Denbrough house. I wore a snug pair of sneakers with a pair of skinny jeans with a white tank top. I always wanted to be comfortable at the Denbroughs. I knocked on the door and Bill answered. He smiled while greeting me with a hug._

 _Bill walked out followed by Georgie who leapt into my arms in a massive hug._

" _Maggie!" he giggled happily._

" _Hey Georgie!" I said. I lifted his small frame into my arms and hugged him back._

" _My parents went out for the day,. You guys have the entire house to yourself," said Bill._

" _You going out too?" I asked him._

" _I'm meeting up with Bev at the library," said Bill._

" _Have fun!" I giggled to him, sending him a wink. He blushed red. I knew he liked that redhead._

" _See you later!" called Georgie waving with his left hand while I held onto his body._

 _I walked into the house, but made sure to securely lock the door behind me._

" _How you holding up?" I asked the small boy._

" _Okay," he said._

 _I put him down and he ran into the living room._

 _I looked around, and made sure all the windows were locked up tight._

 _I went over to the basement door and made sure that was locked too. I jiggled the handle and sure enough it was locked up tight._

" _So what do you want to do?" I asked him, thinking of playing board games or painting._

" _Let's watch this!" he said holding up a tape._

" _The Care Bears Movie 2 A New Generation?" I asked._

 _He nodded his head fast. Even having one arm didn't stop this kids' spirit. It's almost as if he didn't even realize that he had lost an arm._

 _I put my hand on my shoulder, getting the creeps feeling the teeth marks that were permanently stained on my body._

" _Alright let's watch this! It sounds like a fun movie to me," I said, putting the tape in and the movie started up._

 _Georgie sat on my lap on the couch._

 _I stroked his hair softly. I could feel his heartbeat below my hand._

 _I smiled sweetly kissing his forehead. If was ever to have a son; I'd want him to be just like Georgie._

" _Want some popcorn?" I asked him halfway through the film._

" _Yeah!" giggled Georgie._

" _Okay," I said lifting him off my lap and I went into the kitchen to make some microwave popcorn._

 _The tape continued to play as i took the popcorn out of the cabinet and tossed it into the microwave, then went to the fridge to get milk for Georgie and some diet Pepsi for me._

 _I heard a door squeak behind me. I gasped. I looked behind me from the source of the squeak._

 _It was the door to the basement, creeping open slowly. Was I going crazy or wasn't that door locked?_

" _Hey Georgie?" I asked him._

" _Yeah Maggie?" he asked me appearing in the kitchen doorway._

" _Wasn't this door locked earlier?" I asked him pointing to the door, then I looked at him._

 _Georgie stood rigid in the doorframe. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. He had a look of fear on his face. He was staring past me at something else._

 _I look back and there standing in the doorframe to the basement was Pennywise._

 _He stood tall, smiling down at us. He was drooling. He started to walk towards us._

 _I turned to Georgie._

" _RUN!" I screamed._

 ** _AN: OH YES I DID THAT! CLIFFIE FOR ALL OF YA! YES I'M SO CRUEL! MORE TO COME!_**

 ** _THANKS FOR ALL YOU LOYAL FOLLOWERS AND NEW WRITERS FOLLOWING MY STORY!_**

 ** _WE ARE GETTING CLOSE TO THE FINALE!_**

 ** _STAY TUNED AND AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Savior in the Rain_

" _RUN!" I scream to Georgie._

 _Georgie ran to the front door, while I grabbed a pan from the kitchen sink, hitting the clown over the head._

 _I hit him one time over the head, hard before I dropped the pan and ran to the front door._

" _GO! RUN!" I screamed._

 _Georgie was struggling to get the double lock unlocked._

" _I can't get it open!" yelled Georgie._

 _I looked back and saw Pennywise advancing towards us._

 _I tried to get the lock to open but even in my hurry, I couldn't open the damn door._

" _Up the stairs! Hurry!" I pushed Georgie towards the stairs and he and I ran full force, doing two steps at a time._

" _Get in the room!" I yelled to Georgie._

 _We took a right and went into Bill's room, slamming the door shut. I locked it and ran to the window, Georgie right by my side._

 _I unlocked the window and slammed it open to the cool air outside._

 _I gasped, hearing banging on the door._

" _Come out come out where ever you are," sung Pennywise in a chirp tune._

 _I screamed again when he banged on the door a second time, this time the wood splintering on the floor. One more push and he would be in the room with us._

" _Come on!" I yelled to Georgie. I signaled for him to take my hand, but Georgie backed away, shaking his head._

" _I'm afraid of heights," he said._

" _Georgie! Move or die!" I yelled._

 _I went out the window first, gasping at how high I actually was. I held my balance on the roof and turned back to the little boy._

 _I was about to grab him to come out with me, but Pennywise slammed on the door with his body and the door gave way, shattering into thousands of pieces inside the room._

 _He glanced over at us, smiling._

 _He strode over to us and grabbed Georgie, pulling the tiny kid into his clutches._

" _Hiya Georgie! Remember me?" he asked._

 _Georgie struggled as much as he could against the clown._

" _Let me go!" screamed Georgie. He punched and kicked with every ounce of fight he had in him._

" _I just wanted to give you your boat back," said Pennywise; ignoring Georgie's screams._

" _Leave him alone CLOWN!" I screamed._

 _I kneeled at the window sill, gasping at Pennywise and how close he was to hurting Georgie._

 _Was he seriously going to hurt Georgie?_

 _Had he come back to finish what he started; to claim the two survivors?_

" _As you for girl," he said; looking at me._

 _He took his fingers and motioned for me to climb back into the house._

" _Get your skinny ass in here or I'll bite off his other arm," threatened Pennywise, bringing Georgie's left hand close to his mouth, drooling and growling._

" _Okay okay," I said surrendering to his words._

" _I'm coming in, Just don't hurt him," I said._

 _I climbed in through the window._

" _Close the window," said Pennywise nudging his head towards the open window._

 _I turned my back and closed the open window, locking it tight._

" _I did what you wanted, now let Georgie go," I said._

 _The poor kid was crying, while being held in Pennywise's grasp._

" _Now come," said Pennywise._

 _He stepped back on the broken door, letting me walk out first._

 _I kept my eyes on the two of them_

" _Go down the stairs and to the basement. Don't do anything stupid," snarled Pennywise._

 _His amber eyes glowed at me watching my every move._

 _I did as he said and desceneded the stairs, feeling the clowns prescence behind me._

" _Maggie don't do what he says!" cried Georgie._

" _Quiet brat," said Pennywise._

 _He clung tighter to his captive._

 _I turned and I saw Georgie starting to turn purple._

 _My heart raced and my blood pressure I'm sure went sky high._

" _Don't hold him like that. You're holding him too tight. He can't breathe. Please. You have us. Just please let him go!" I begged._

" _There it is. There's the fear," smiled Pennywise._

" _What?" I asked him._

" _It took a while, but your fear is losing those close to you. For instance your brothers," snarled Pennywise._

" _What are you talking about?" I asked._

 _I continued to walk towards the basement, followed closely by the clown and Georgie._

" _Your fear is something happening to Billy boy and little Georgie. That's what it's going to take to feed off your fear," said Pennywise._

 _Once I got to the bottom steps of the basement, I twirled around to face the killer clown._

" _You said I was tainted!" I hollered at him._

" _Then; at that time yes you were. But now, I think I'm going to have another taste," said Pennywise._

 _He then tossed Georgie to me, and I roughly caught him in my arms._

 _I cried, holding Georgie in my arms._

" _Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked checking him over for any sign of injuries._

 _Georgie cried, clinging to my tank top._

" _I'm scared!" he cried._

 _I let him rest his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back, and then looked back at Pennywise._

" _Awe, now isn't that as sweet as cherry pie?" he asked._

 _Pennywise backed away from us, and walked up the stairs._

" _Stay here for a second okay?" he asked, cackling._

 _I put Georgie down, and ran up the stairs, hoping to get my foot in the door, but he slammed it before I could get to it._

" _Don't!" I cried but he had locked us in the flooded basement._

" _Let us out!" I cried, kicking the door._

" _Stay calm little girl! I'll be back for you," he whispered through the door, causing me to back down the stairs._

" _Maggie?" asked Georgie in tears from the bottom of the stairs._

 _I rushed down the stairs, and scooped Georgie into my arms._

" _Don't worry Georgie. He's not going to hurt us anymore than he already has," I said, trying to calm him down._

" _Maggie I don't want to die," cried Georgie hugging me around my neck with his tiny arm._

 _I hugged him back, looking around for a way to escape the basement._

" _Georgie is there any other way out of here?" I asked him._

" _There's that small window over there," pointed Georgie, pointing to a window that was over the washing machine._

 _I clambered over to the window, but there was no way to get it open without breaking it._

 _I looked all around the room. There was no other way out._

 _The door opened to the basement._

 _I clung to Georgie tight, watching Pennywise descend the stairs, smiling at us with those glowing yellow eyes of his._

" _Miss me?" he asked._

" _Like I missed a cold," I jab at him._

" _You are so cute. I'm glad I didn't kill you when I had the chance. You've been so much fun for me," said Pennywise._

 _This time he walked into the water with us, and cornered us into the back corner of the basement._

" _What did you do?" I asked, wondering why he went back upstairs._

" _Left a little message," said Pennywise showing us his blood stained hand._

" _Whose blood is that?" I asked him, shielding his eyes from the gruesome sight._

" _That's none of your business," said Pennywise._

 _He got closer and closer to us._

 _I could feel Georgie shaking with fright._

" _What are you going to do with us?" I asked him._

 _He now stood right in front of me, drooling. He screamed, attacking us, while grabbing Georgie out of my arms, against my screams of protest for him to let Georgie go._

 _Pennywise slapped me, my head connecting with something hard cold and sharp._

 _I fell into his strong left arm, while Georgie was held in his right._

 _I wanted to fight, to cry, and do something, but my world was getting blurrier by the minute._

 _All I remember was everything going black and Georgie's screams in the dark._

 _ **AN: sorry if this chapter seems short guys. I'm beyond exhausted from work and riding.**_

 _ **And I have to be at work early tomorrow and all week!**_

 _ **Update coming tomorrow so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Reviews appreciated!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Savior in the Rain_

 _I mumble to myself, waking up. I roll over to my right, but don't get far before I'm pulled back by something metal._

 _I slowly blink my eyes open, trying to get my bearings to what happened and where I am._

 _I remember Georgie and I were attacked by Pennywise at the Denbrough house._

 _I blink and gasp my eyes open._

 _I was back in the sewage lair, Pennywise's home._

" _Oh no. Not again!" I whispered. But now I had Georgie to worry about, not just myself._

 _I tried to stand, but my feet and hands had been tied together._

 _I wasn't in chains this time, but rope._

 _I pulled with my hands, trying to get the ropes to fall or at least break._

 _Turning my head I gazed at the junk pile behind me, then I started searching in the trash for something sharp._

 _I believe some fate was with me, because I found an old nail file and quickly started to cut the ropes that bound me._

 _It was as quick as lightning, for then I was free._

 _I stood up and tip toed around the water puddles, searching for my little brother._

" _Georgie?" I whispered._

 _I hunched over, while taking wide strides around the water on the floor._

 _No one answered me._

" _Georgie!" I asked again this time a little louder._

 _I came around the junk pile and there lying face down in the mud, was Georgie's lifeless body._

" _Georgie!" I cried running over to him, I myself slipping in the mud, falling to his side._

 _I turned him over and saw his eyes were closed. He looked like he was asleep._

" _Georgie! Honey can you hear me?!" I asked shaking him._

 _He didn't move._

 _I shook him again, I put my ear over his chest listening for any signal of heartbeat._

 _I broke down in tears when I couldn't find one._

" _No Georgie please," I say._

 _I didn't know why he wasn't breathing._

 _There were no physical injuries on him. He wasn't bleeding._

" _Georgie?!" I called out again._

 _He didn't make a move._

" _No please don't be dead," I cried, hugging his small frame to my body._

 _I looked around the circular room; but then I remembered the dead kids floating above me._

 _I cautiously looked up, gazing at the carousel of floating children above._

' _If Georgie is dead, why isn't he up floating with the rest of the kids?' I thought._

" _No," I whispered trying to stay positive even though the situation is dire._

 _I hugged Georgie close to my body, silently rocking him back and forth._

 _I hummed a small lullaby to him, thinking maybe he would recognize the lyrics and wake_ up.

" _Slumber sweetly my dear for the angels are near_

 _To watch over you the silent night through_

 _And to bear you above to the dreamland of love_

 _And to bear you above to the dreamland of love"_

 _I sobbed the ending lyrics._

 _The tears came from within my heart, falling on Georgie's cheek._

 _He made no move._

" _Why?!" I cried, knowing Pennywise could hear me._

" _WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"! I cried out, screaming my lungs out._

 _No one answered me._

 _Getting my bearings; while also catching my breath through all my tears, I stood up with Georgie's limp body in my arms._

 _I couldn't help but sob knowing full well I didn't know if Georgie would ever wake up._

 _I looked down at Georgie's body and my tears landed on his sweet angel face._

" _I don't know how I'm going to tell Bill," I whispered kissing him sweetly on the forehead._

 _I found the door to the sewer and I carried Georgie's body in my arms back to the top._

 _Before I could get out the door, it slammed shut right in front of me._

 _I screamed backing away from the door._

 _I didn't know any way out besides that door. Now that it was shut, I was officially trapped with a killer clown._

 _I turned looking for the clown, letting my hair fly through the air, as I turned in a complete circle, all the while holding tight to Georgie._

 _I glared through the tears at the room._

" _Show yourself you fucking coward!" I yelled._

 _The air was dead silent._

" _Where the fuck are you?" I screamed._

 _I set Georgie down gently, while grabbing a brass pipe that was lying on the trash pile._

 _I backed up, holding tight to the pipe in a batter position._

" _Maggie," said a small voice from behind me._

 _I spun around and saw Georgie standing on his feet._

" _Oh Georgie thank God!" I cried, tossing the pipe aside and I threw my body at him, entrapping him a hug, but he didn't hug me back._

" _Georgie what's wrong?" I asked him._

 _I let him go and looked at his face and to my horror, his eyes were golden amber._

 _I gasp, letting go of him._

" _You're not Georgie," I said stunned._

 _It was all a façade._

" _Very good," said Georgie in a demon like voice, then he started to shapeshift back to his clown like animalistic being._

 _I gasped and covered my mouth, all the while backing away from what I knew now was Pennywise._

 _He shrieked and growled._

 _He then looked at me, and pounced._

 _I made a run for it._

 _I went to the other side of the garbage pile, but not watching where I was running, I slipped in a pool of blood that had gatghered from the dead kids above._

 _I landed on my back, my head spinning slightly._

 _My vision was blurred only for a minute, and then I saw Pennywise staring down at me._

" _Have a little slip up?" he asked laughing, grabbing me by the throat; lifting me up so my legs were dangling in the air._

 _I kicked him as best I could but he just laughed._

" _Where's Georgie?" I choke out, my hand clinging to his arms._

" _Not your concern," he said sniffing me._

" _I can smell your fear like perfume," he hummed in my ear._

" _Smell this!" I snarl at him, wiping some of the blood; that I had gathered on me when I fell; on his face._

 _I had just slapped him as hard as I could._

 _His eyes went wide after I hit him._

 _I left a bloody handprint on his face._

 _He tightened his grip on my throat and now I was gasping for air. I punched his arms, pinched him, anything I could think of for him to release me._

 _This was beginning to make perfect sense. In the back of my mind I knew I was not going to make it out of here alive._

" _Go join the others," he snarled._

 _His eyes went back into his head, his mouth opening up to reveal rows and rows of teeth._

 _I looked into his mouth and heard voices shouting. There were orange lights._

 _I closed my eyes, knowing if I looked at them, something was going to happen. And I knew it wasn't going to be good._

 _I played his game._

 _I let go of his arms, pretending to be overtaken by the lights._

 _Pennywise let me go and instead of floating up I fell down to the floor._

 _Then I scampered away, running as fast as I could in the murky bloody water beneath my feet._

 _Pennywise closed his eyes._

" _Get back here!" he yelled. He leapt on my back, hoisting me up and then pinning me down, slamming his foot on top of my chest._

" _How did you do that?" he growled._

" _What?" I asked him, fighting off his weight from my chest._

 _Pennywise wasn't playing around now like he was before._

" _How did you fight the dead lights?" he asked me._

" _Dead lights?" I asked him, still trying to sit up._

 _He slammed his foot down, this time hitting my chest so hard, my heart felt like it skipped a few beats._

 _My eyes went wide in pain. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My body went limp._

 _The clown snarled at me; while grabbing a sharp end of a pipe and he held it over my throat._

" _Oh no. You're not dying yet," he said._

 _He hoisted me up and pinned me to the garbage pile._

 _He positioned the end of the pipe so if I moved one inch my throat would have been slashed in one second._

" _How?" he snarled._

 _Gasping I answered his question._

" _I just closed my eyes?" I asked him._

" _Simple as that," growled Pennywise._

" _Let her go!" screamed a male voice from the other side of the room._

 _I knew that voice._

" _Bill!" I called._

 _And he didn't come alone!_

 _Bev, Mike, Ben, Richie, Eddie, and Stan were all right there standing with him._

 _Pennywise growled while turning me to face Bill. His left arm snaked around my waist while his right hand held the end of the sharp pipe under my chin._

 _The clown held me tight and he wasn't about to let me go._

 _Bill took a step towards us._

" _I wouldn't move if I were you," threatened Pennywise, bringing the edge of the pipe closer to my throat so it was stabbing my jugular vein._

" _Guys," I sobbed looking at the kids._

 _Now i was afraid. And Pennywise knew this. He could feel me shaking in fear and that is what he would feed on. Not only fear for my life now, but fear that we were all going to die._

 _This clown was dead set serious, bringing the pipe closer and closer until it almost stabbed me._

 _The group backed away slowly._

" _That's more like it," snarled Pennywise._

" _What do you want with her?" asked Eddie who was trying to be so brave._

" _Where's Georgie?" asked Bill._

" _Questions. Questions," cackled Pennywise looking upwards._

" _Guys," said Eddie looking up following the clowns' gaze._

 _The gang all looked up and saw all the missing kids floating up._

 _Bill recognized one of them._

" _Georgie's up there!" he said pointing to his kid brother's body._

" _No," I panted, trying to look up._

 _Why didn't I see him before?_

" _I'm going to give you a choice. Choose," said Pennywise._

" _What?" asked Bev._

" _One will stay. Others will go," said Pennywise._

 _He pointed to each of the kids._

" _How about we all go?" whispered Stan._

 _Pennywise growled at him._

 _He sent a shiver down his spine, knowing he feared the lady in the painting._

 _Bill stepped forward cautiously._

" _Take me," he said._

 _Pennywise frowned._

" _Brave young lad," he said, tilting his head downwards towards my neck._

 _I felt fear take over me. I couldn't help it anymore. I could only fight fear for so long._

 _I listened to Bill try to make a deal with a devil._

" _You don't want her. Whatever you want you can take it from me," he demanded._

" _Don't be a hero Bill!" I yelled._

" _I have everything the same as her. You take me and you fucking let her go!" Bill demanded again._

 _Pennywise put the pressure of the pipe further into my neck and I could feel it start to pierce my skin._

" _Bill," I gagged._

" _Please let her go. Just think for a second! I won't fight you. Take my fear. You want me. Let Maggie and Georgie go," said Bill._

" _Bravery will only get you so far!" snarled Pennywise._

 _Pennywise waved his hand slightly and Georgie left the group of kids and floated downwards._

 _Bill stepped forwards and let his brother float into his arms._

 _His eyes were open and white, obviously in the catatonic state of the Dead Lights effect._

" _There's one part," said Pennywise._

" _Give Maggie to me," demanded Bill._

" _Ah. Ah. Ah. Not so fast. First there is something I have to do," said Pennywise._

" _Do what?" asked Ben stepping forwards._

 _Pennywise took me out of his arms, turned me around to face him and then he bit me again in the same spot I was previously bitten._

 _I felt my stitches tear open, like a doll being torn apart by a toddler._

 _I screamed for what felt like the millionth time, feeling his teeth sink deeper into my flesh._

 _Pennywise released his mouth from my shoulder gasping in ecstasy. He smiled licking his lips._

" _Now you taste absolutely divine!" he said, obviously in pleasure._

 _I gasped and cried, feeling my blood drip down my body, but then the clown did the most unspeakable act._

 _He pulled me close, bringing his bloody red lips on top of mine in my very first kiss._

 **AN: WELL THERE YOU GO GUYS! THE FIRST PART OF THE FINALE!**

 **WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK?! DID SOME OF YOU KNOW? I HAD TO STOP TYPING FOR A FEW MINUTES BECAUSE I HAD TO HAVE A GOOD CRY!**

 **AND THAT KISS! OMFG!**

 **I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG FOR ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ARE BEYOND AMAZING.**

 **THANK YOU ALL!**

 **REVIEWS WELCOME!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Savior in the Rain_

 _I could taste the blood and rawness of Pennywise's lips against mine. I was absolutely disgusted!_

 _I moaned and screamed in protest, trying to get the demon clown to release my lips._

 _This was NOT how my first kiss was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a magical moment with love and passion between me and the one I loved._

 _Now it was dark, uncomfortable and tainted._

 _It was the kiss of death._

" _Let her go you motherfucker!" yelled Richie, attacking him._

 _He went up to the clown and smashed his kneecap in with a metal pole._

 _Pennywise gasped, and then released my lips._

 _Ignoring me, he turned and snatched Ritchie up by his shirt and threw the kid away._

 _I ran away from the clown, stopping within a safe distance with the rest of the kids._

 _I spit the saliva out of my mouth, while wiping my lips from the rank taste of death from them._

" _You okay?" asked Bill handing me the other metal gate piece he collected before coming down to this hellish residence._

" _Fucking peachy," I mumble gladly taking the gate post from him._

 _I look at Pennywise, twirling the pole in my hand. I was ready to take this clown out for good._

 _Pennywise looked at us, and he roared, his mouth open, ready to devour us all._

 _We all scattered in different directions._

 _Mike was first to attack, but Pennywise turned his body and smashed Mike in the shoulder, making him fall backwards to the floor._

 _Bev and Ben backed away, Ben had his arms out protecting Bev._

 _Pennywise turned his attention to Stan._

 _He attacked, his face morphing into the flute lady Judith._

 _Stan backed away in such a fright, but I stepped in between the two, and I smashed Pennywise across the face again._

" _Leave them alone!" cried Bev._

 _She made to stab Pennywise with a pipe, but Pennywise easily caught the pipe in his hand,_

" _Beverly no!" yelled Ben running to protect Bev._

 _But Ben was shoved back by the clown._

 _Pennywise opened his mouth, wanting to bite the next person who tried to attack him._

 _Bill jumped on his back, gagging the clown with the metal pole._

" _Help me!" he cried._

 _Richie and I were the other two to jump on Pennywise._

 _I didn't know exactly what we were going to accomplish by jumping on his back, but at this point I was willing to try anything to take this killer down._

" _Choke him! Kill him!" I cried._

 _I got my hand around the demon's hair and pulled backwards hoping I could weaken him a bit._

 _He yelped in pain. It felt good to cause this thing some suffering._

 _I yanked harder and managed to pull out a big chunk. His scalp started to bleed black blood._

 _I threw the hair to the side and went for the other parts of his orange hair._

" _Kill the fucker!" I screamed wanting this nightmare to end._

 _Stan came up to help us fight, and he got grabbed by the collar of his shirt, while Ben bit the clown on the arm._

 _The clown was a lot stronger than I gave him credit for._

 _With one big turn, he threw Stan off to the side._

 _He yelped while rolling on the ground to safety._

 _Then Ben was next. He landed next to Bev, who was being protected by Mike._

" _Ben!" she called rushing over to his side._

" _I'm fine!" he said as she helped him up into a standing position._

 _The clown continued to turn in a tight circle, trying to throw us off._

 _Richie_ _screamed as Pennywise tucked his back so quick, Richie lost his balance and hit the sewer floor._

 _It was just me and Bill clinging to the clown now._

 _Pennywise stopped so suddenly, I went flying backwards and hit my injured shoulder._

" _Fuck," I growled punching the water puddle I landed in._

 _I looked up as I heard the kids call for Bill in a worried and frightened voice._

 _I looked up and all I saw was Pennywise's back. And I also saw he had Bill's neck in his right hand._

 _Now the situation was more serious. He could kill Bill with one massive pull or yank of his hand._

 _I saw Pennywise turn his backwards to look at me, but I was already playing dead._

" _Looks like she got more than what she bargained for," giggled Pennywise._

 _He turned his attention back to the kids._

 _I peeked my eyes open. He wasn't focused on me, so I started to look around for a weapon._

 _Besides seeing some leftover forgotten jewelry, I saw another piece of pipe but I knew that wouldn't work._

 _Then I saw a leftover paper cutter blade still attached to its base. We had used those in classes in school._

 _Silently I crawled over to the forgotten piece of garbage._

 _Standing up, I shush the kids so they knew not to look at me._

 _I grabbed the paper cutter and as quietly as I could, I kicked the cutter part off so that it was a make shift machete._

 _I overhead the kids talking._

" _Let him go," demanded Bev._

" _No," growled Pennywise._

" _I'll take him. I'll take all of you. And I'll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fear," snarled Pennywise, smiling and showing his teeth._

" _Or, you'll just leave us be," said Pennywise, lifting his left hand and shaking his index finger at the kids, offering them a deal._

" _I'll take him; only him. And I will have my long rest. And you will all live to grow and thrive and lead happy lives until old age takes you back to the weeds," rasped Pennywise._

 _I lifted the shredder up and tip toed up behind the clown._

 _I continued to listen to what Pennywise was offering._

 _This was his only way out. He was failing to scare us so he was starving, wanting to devour someone, but it couldn't be us._

 _He was outnumbered by us all._

 _We didn't have the fear anymore and he couldn't eat us. Even though we couldn't be eaten didn't mean we couldn't be killed._

 _He was growing weaker. It was nearing the time of his slumber for 27 years._

" _Leave," hoarsed Bill._

" _I'm the one who dragged you all into this. I'm s s sorry," he stuttered._

" _Sorryyy," mimicked Pennywise._

" _Go!" he said in a stronger voice._

 _He was willing to sacrifice his own life for all of us to live. What kind of life could we have if we knew we gave up on our friend willingly? No life at all. It'd be as empty and dark as death itself._

 _'In your dreams you fucktard' I thought._

 _I was almost in position to end this clown once and for all!_

 _Pennywise had no idea what kind of hurt I was going to put on him._

 _I saw Richie stand up._

" _I told you Bill. I fucking told you! I don't want to die. It's your fault," he said blaming his friend._

 _I motioned for him to keep going with my hand._

" _You punched me in the face, you made me walk through shitty water, you brought me to FUCKING crackhead house," said Richie pacing._

 _Pennywise dropped his smile and glared at Richie._

" _And now," he said, grabbing a nearby baseball bat from the trash pile._

" _I'm going to have to kill this fucking clown," he said. He was dead serious._

 _Pennywise tossed Bill away from him and stood up, ready to attack Richie, but Richie attacked first, harnessing the bat._

" _WELCOME TO THE LOSERS CLUB ASSHOLE!" he screamed._

 _He swung the bat and hit Pennywise right in the face, causing him to turn around and land right on my machete._

 _I plunged it in his stomach so it was buried to the handle._

 _He gagged and looked down._

 _"_ " _Sayonara motherfucker!" I yelled._

 _Pennywise stood for a minute and he put his hands on the machete._

 _He fell to the ground to his knees._

 _"Nicely played," he gagged._

 _I released the machete, backing up._

" _How does it feel now fucker?!" I asked, kneeling down to look at him._

 _Pennywise started giggling._

 _"Like a tickle," he said._

 _Then he pulled the entire blade of his stomach by the handle._

 _My eyes went wide with fear and I backed away._

 _"No fucking way," I mumble, looking up at him._

 _I saw Pennywise spit out black blood._

 _He chuckled while looking at the blade covered in his black blood._

 _"It's pretty," he said smiling at the bloody blade._

 _He stood up with the blade still in his hands._

 _Now that he had a weapon I was scared. Did I just sign all of our death certificates?_

 _He glared at the kids and looked back at me._

 _I moved further back away from him._

 _I wanted to be with the children instead._

 _"But it'll look prettier on you!" he said and he took two large strides and went to strike me with the machete._

 _"AAAHHH!" I screamed, putting my arms up to shield myself. Thankfully it had sliced my arm instead._

 _I clung my bloody arm, hunching over while the pain ran through me like the venom of a poisonous snake._

 _"Maggie look out!" called Mike._

 _I looked up and I saw him coming at me again, but this time I ducked and did a rolling jump out of the way._

 _I landed on my back near the kids._

 _Bill came up with a chain, that I guessed was the same one Pennywise had used on me the first time I was here, and started hitting Pennywise over and over again with it._

 _Bill was going to hit him with the chain, but Pennywise caught the chain with the machete and pulled the chain out of Bills hands._

 _"Bill get back!" I called._

" _Richie!" called Bill._

 _Richie was going to hit him with the bat, but Pennywise easily caught the bat and yanked the weapon out of his hands, throwing it elsewhere._

 _He went to slice Richie, but Richie thankfully stepped backwards, the clown missed._

 _"Richie get over here!" yelled Mike._

 _Richie sidesteps backwards and made his way over to us._

 _I clung to my bleeding arm. My vision was going blurry. I knew I was losing too much blood. I didn't have a lot of time left before I was going to pass out. My body was getting cold._

 _Pennywise started cackling, bringing my attention back to what was going on now._

 _He licked the blood off the machete but then spit it out in disgust._

 _"Awe, this isn't as fun as I thought," he said._

 _He tossed the machete up and the machete floated upwards joining the dead kids above._

" _Now this is more like it!" he said, his arms out enjoying this game he was having with us,_

 _Pennywise let his arms fall and he twisted his body, advancing towards us._

" _Time to float," he said._

 _HE made a move to grab Eddie._

" _Get him!" I yelled._

 _Then we all attacked him at once._

 _We all used what we could find to hurt him; pipes, metal pieces of a car, a pogo stick, and of course, a baseball bat_

 _Richie was the first to hit him with the bat, while I jammed the pogo stick into his back two times. I saw him bleeding._

 _Bill came up next and kicked the clown in the shins. He landed near Eddie._

 _Pennywise morphed into the leper right in Eddie's face. He gagged and threw up black chunked vomit right in his face._

 _Eddie gasped and spit some of the nasty fluid out of his mouth._

" _I'm really going to kill you!" he screamed before kicking him in the face._

 _Pennywise fell backwards right near Stan, and Pennywise converted into Judith again to try to scare Stan, but Stan easily hit her across the face hard._

" _You don't scare me anymore," said Stan. He stood proud. He had faced his fear just like the rest of us had._

 _Pennywise fell to his stomach, gasping for air._

 _He turned over and faced us._

 _We all advanced on him, but this time instead of striking us, he backed away, coughing and gagging on water._

" _Guys he's growing weaker," I said._

" _And so is she," said Pennywise pointing at me._

 _I was on my hands and knees, growing weaker but now I was surviving on instinct and adrenaline._

 _Eddie came over and helped me up. I put some of my weight on him, but not much. I didn't want to squash the little kid. Even though there was a three year age difference between us, I still had a few inches and weight on him._

" _Whoa," I said growing dizzy._

 _I knew I was losing too much blood._

" _Maggie easy," said Eddie._

" _Never mind me!" I whisper to Eddie._

 _I sneered at Pennywise._

" _We have to end this son of a bitch," I say, clutching my arm, trying to stop the blood from seeping out._

 ** _AN; HOPE THIS IS MORE FUN AND SUFFICIENT GUYS. THE LAST CHAPTER 16 I HAD A FEELING WASN'T AS GOOD BECAUSE IT FELT LIKE ALL IT WAS WAS COPYING THE MOVIE._**

 ** _I BELIEVE THIS ONE IS BETTER!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Savior in the Rain_

 _He gasped and choked, while he crawled backwards on his hands and knees, spitting and coughing up water._

 _He gasped and started laughing while looking at us._

 _I had Eddie let go of me, and i went over and looked at a sleeping Georgie._

 _"Eddie help me," I said._

 _Eddie and I both carried Georgie in our arms to where Pennywise was leaning on another well._

 _I wanted him to see all the survivors. The ones who got away._

 _Bill and the rest of us walked forwards, knowing full well we defeated the clown._

 _We were not afraid._

 _Pennywise giggled but also that snickering smile on his face was gone. Now it had fear of its own, and worry._

" _That's why you didn't kill Maggie," said Bill._

" _Because she she she wasn't afraid. And we aren't either. Not anymore. Now you're the one who's afraid. Because you're going to starve," said Bill._

 _Pennywise gargle more water before doing a backflip into the well behind him._

 _He started reciting Bill's stutter poem, mimicking him._

" _He bangs against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts," he mumbles._

 _Richie handed Bill a pipe and Bill takes it gladly from his hands. He was going to end this clown once and for all._

 _As Bill got closer, the clown got lower into the well._

 _Bill looked over, and before he could even get a swing in, I walked up, stopping him._

" _Wait!" I cried._

 _Pennywise smiled at me sweetly._

" _Maggie," he gargled._

" _What are you doing Maggie?" asked Richie pulling me back by my arm._

" _Final moments," I whispered to the kid._

 _Richie let go of my arm and I kneeled down death glaring at the clown._

" _Take a good look Pennywise. You lost. We won. I will be here in 27 years when you wake. When that time comes, I'll be ready to end you once and for all. You remember that before you take another child's life," I snarled at him._

 _Pennywise jumped up and took one last garb at my throat. I didn't flinch. I let him grab me._

 _Bill, Richie, Bev, Mike, Eddie, and Stan all held me back from Pennywise dragging me down with him._

" _I make you weak at the worst of times. I keep you safe. I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat and your heart grow cold. I take the weak, but seldom the bold. What am I?" he asked asking me a riddle._

" _What?" I asked my eyes scanning every inch of him._

" _Fear," he said, as he loosened his grip on me. He let me go as I saw him disappear back into the pitch darkness of the well._

 _It was over._

 _It was back in hibernation, for now._

 _I sighed, gasping before falling to the sewer floor below. I touched my neck where Pennywise had grabbed me, then I touched my shoulder where he had bit me._

 _My heart pounded in my chest._

" _Please tell me it's over," I gasped._

 _I started to cry, hiding my face from the teens._

 _The teens consoled me in an embracing hug from all._

" _Easy Maggie," said Bill, placing his hand on my shoulder._

 _I look up at my friend. I pat his hand on my shoulder before glancing over at Georgie, who started to come around._

 _He was breaking his gaze from the deadlights._

" _Guys, the kids. They're floating down," said Eddie._

 _It was true as all the dead kids floated down to the sewer floor._

" _How are we going to explain this?" asked Mike._

" _Let's put in an anonymous tip to the police," I said standing up, trying to control my tears._

" _How?" asked Ben._

" _We can use a payphone," I said standing and making my way over to Georgie._

 _He was crying looking around in confusion._

" _Where are we?" he asked looking around._

" _Not in Care A Lot," I said hugging him while making a Care Bear joke._

 _I smiled at him before I let him look past me._

" _I think there's someone here who wants to see you," I said to him._

 _I pointed behind me._

 _I saw Georgie's eyes light up and he ran into his brothers arms._

" _Billy!" he screamed and jumped into his brothers arms._

 _And that's when I really smiled. I loved seeing their brotherly love. It warmed my heart so much._

 _I felt calm. At ease._

' _I can't imagine what would have happened if Georgie had died that day if I wasn't around,' I thought to myself._

 _I sighed before walking around the room, making sure we had everyone before i saw that forgotten jewelry on the floor. I picked some of it up and examined it. It looked to be centuries old. Some of it had what I guessed were emeralds and rubies encrusted in it's bearings._

 _I scooped some of it up, thinking it could bring in a pretty penny to help with my medical bills which would surely be piling up soon enough._

 _I looked at the younger teens._

 _We were all safe, but we had had quiet the adventure._

 _My eyes fell on Eddie still covered in vomit._

" _Hey are you okay?" I asked him limping over to him._

" _I should be asking you that," he said walking up to me._

 _Then that's when I really looked at myself._

 _My jeans were torn, my shirt wasn't white as my friends rabbit Snowy anymore, and I was covered in Pennywise blood and my own._

 _I looked back at Eddie._ _Even when covered in black vomit I could still see him blushing._

 _That's when I noticed his cast on his arm._

" _Eddie who did this?" I asked examining the cast._

 _Someone had written LOSER on his cast and then Eddie changed the S in to a V so it said LOVER._

" _Greta," said Eddie obviously embarrassed letting his head drop down._

" _I see," I said in an angry tone._

" _Guys can we go?" asked Stan._

 _I saw he had teeth marks on the sides of his face._

 _There was no doubt in my mind they were from Pennywise._

" _Let's go home," said Bev._

" _Yes please," I say nodding my head._

 _I was the last one out of the door after Eddie, who offered me his good hand to help me through the door._

 _I don't know if he saw it, but now I was blushing._

 _How the kids got this monstrous heavy door open was a mystery to me and I wasn't going to ask how. All that mattered is that they did. They saved my life and Georgie's too._

 _I turned around, taking once last glance at the lair, sighing heavily with tears forming in my green eyes._

 _I looked at the dead kids, the trash pile, and the well Pennywise had disappeared through._

" _See you in 27 years clown," I whispered before I turned my back and followed the kids out of the sewer._

 ** _AN: YES THIS PART SEEMS FAMILIAR BECAUSE I TOOK IT OUT TO MAKE IT A CHAPTER ALL ITS OWN._**

 ** _MIGHT BE SHORT BUT NOW THAT OUR ADVENTURE IS COMING TO AN END, STAY FOCUSED GUYS._**

 ** _THERE'S A LITTLE MORE TO COME!_**

 ** _REVIEWS_** ** _APPRECIATED!_**

 ** _AND MAYBE SOMETHING EXTRA!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**To these reviewers**

 ** _Tr143 – yes I am having them get together._**

 ** _To Anymonous Reader-it should seem familiar, because that's what I took it from._**

 ** _Guest- There is an epilogue and maybe a sequel in 2019 once the 2_ _nd_ _chapter comes out. I am basing this story on the film since I have not read the novel_**

 ** _To all the to other guests and readers, you have made my September October one to remember_**

 ** _I am on vacation now from work and should have more time to continue to write_**

 ** _For now though I am going to rest and the epilogue should be uploaded in a couple days_**

 ** _Thanks again to all you guys and gals._**

 ** _IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS YOU WANT TO SHOOT ME, SEND ME A PM OR LEAVE A REVIEW!_**

 ** _I'LL ANSWER ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW!_**

 **" _YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!"_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Savior in the Rain_

 _After the group and I exited the sewer, I immediately passed out from blood loss. The adrenaline had left my system._

" _Maggie! Maggie! Can you hear me?" asked a male voice._

" _Clown," was all I said before I welcomed the blackness of sleep._

 _Feeling groggy, I rubbed my eyes with my hand and noticed I had an IV in my hand, pumping fluids into my body._

 _I sat up easily in my bed, noticing I was wearing a hospital gown._

 _Glancing around the room, I knew where I was. I had been here before._

 _I was back in Derry Memorial Hospital._

 _In my left arm was a tube connected to a blood bag, giving me a blood transfusion._

 _It made sense since I had lost too much blood in the sewer._

" _Mom?" I asked looking around._

 _No one was in my room but me and the sunshine radiating in from outside._

 _The clock on the desk read 10:20am._

 _I remembered everything that happened. It all came back to me like a sugar rush._

" _Bill. Georgie!" I gasped putting my hand over my mouth muffling a sob that escaped my lips._

 _I took the call button and pressed it._

" _Nurse?" I asked._

 _I pressed it over and over again until she appeared, harnessing a clipboard._

" _Hey good morning. How are we feeling today?" she asked me._

" _Groggy and weak. Like I could use a month's sleep," I said._

" _That's to be assumed since you lost a lot of blood and reopened your stitches," she said pointing to my shoulder._

 _It didn't even hurt until she pointed it out. The bite mark throbbed in pain. I put my hand over the bandaged wound, this time making sure the bandage stayed on until it was completely healed._

" _Where's my mom?" I asked the nurse._

 _The nurse turned to me with sad eyes._

" _You need to talk to the police," she said._

 _She walked out of my room slowly, with her head down._

" _No," I whispered._

 _I stifled a cry._

" _Wait! I need to use your phone!" I called back to the nurse._

" _No phone privileges until the police talk to you," she said._

 _She closed the door and locked it._

" _Hey don't lock the door! That's against fire regulations!" I called back._

 _I sighed._

 _I was locked in my hospital room._

" _What the hell?" I asked._

 _I took the covers off my body._

 _Slowly and calmly I reached for the IV cart and blood cart. I dragged them with me in each hand to the door._

 _Yelping in pain from my arms to my newly bandaged foot, I limped slowly to the door._

" _Let me out!" I screamed banging on the door._

 _The door opened and Officer King walked in._

" _Miss White, I would like to say it's nice to see you again, but under these circumstances I'd say this is too obvious," he said._

 _He walked in and I was forced to limp back on my feet._

" _What happened to you?" he asked me._

" _I went looking for that animal that attacked Georgie and it found me first. It chased me into the sewers. I got lost in the sewer system and I couldn't find my way out. Thankfully the kids found me in time," I lied._

 _I was getting too good at lying and I hated it. But it was necessary._

" _Take a seat please," he said motioning for me to sit on the bed._

 _I turn and limped back to the bed._

 _Officer King helped me back and sat with me on the bed._

" _Where's my mom?" I asked him fearing the answer._

" _Miss White, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your mom has been killed," he said._

 _I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth in shock. My fears were true._

" _What? How? When?" I asked him, bringing my head down, letting the tears free flow. I had lost my only family._

" _We found her body in your house; gutted," he said quickly._

" _Oh my God. Oh my God," I cried._

 _I shook my head in disbelief._

" _We believe it was the same animal that attacked Georgie. It wasn't the work of a human being. Not with that kind of brutality," he said._

 _I continued to shake my head in disbelief. It wasn't a cougar. It was Pennywise. This I knew. He had finally gotten my mom. And all it took was 27 years to do so._

 _I buried my face in my hands and let the tears fall. I shook the bed with my heavy sobbing._

 _I was now an orphan._

" _We found cougar tracks leading in and out of the house," said Officer King._

" _A cougar?" I asked him, looking up from my hands._

" _From the looks of it, it was a quick attack," said Officer King._

" _Did you kill it?" I asked trying to keep myself together._

" _We will. We have been hunting it since Georgie's attack, but it always seems to allude us," said Officer King._

" _Where am I going to go? What's going to happen to me?" I asked him._

" _Well for the time being, you are going to stay here and heal," he said getting up from my bed._

" _The Denbroughs have volunteered to be your guardians until you turn 18," said Officer King._

" _And my mom's body? Where is she?" I asked._

" _In the morgue for now until you can make the funeral arrangements," said Officer King going to the door._

" _I'm 16. I don't know anything about funeral arrangements!" I cried at him._

" _Not to worry. Your mom's lawyer is coming down from Portland to help you sort everything out. He should be here in a few days," he said to me._

" _Wait!" I cried._

" _Yes is there something else?" he asked me._

 _I thought about what I was going to ask him_

" _Where are my clothes?" I asked him._

" _They were torn to shreds so the nurses burned them, but they did put the jewelry that was in the pocket in the drawer on your nightstand. Where did you find them anyway?" he asked me_

" _It's costume jewelry from my mom's side of the family," I lied._

" _That could be worth a pretty penny," said Officer King suspiciously._

 _I looked at him, knowing clearly what he was thinking. He thinks I killed my own mom._

 _I had blood on me yes; but it wasn't my moms and I was nowhere near my house when Pennywise had killed her. The cougar tracks that the clown had left behind made that very obvious._

" _My mom had stored it for my 17_ _th_ _birthday," I lied again._

 _I let my head drop down._

" _We will be in touch," said Officer King exiting the room and he locked it._

" _I'll be here," I said sarcastically._

 _I went to the window to open it but found out the windows had locks on them now too._

 _I scoffed, leaving the window alone._

" _Guess they think I'll sneak out again," I huffed._

 _I lay back in bed, watching the sun and wind play with the leaves of the trees._

 _IT was time to heal and get my life back together._

 _Now that Pennywise was gone, it was also time to get back into my jogging routine again._

 _A few hours later a knock came at my door._

" _Come in!" I called sitting up in bed._

 _The nurses were nice enough to let me change out of my hospital robes and into some pajamas that consisted of a red tank top with some black lightweight jammie leggings._

" _How are you feeling?" came some familiar voices from the doorway._

 _I looked up and all of the kids entered the room carrying some balloons and flowers._

" _Hey guys!" I say hugging each of them._

 _Mike, Ben, Bev, Eddie, Stan Bill, Richie and even Georgie came over to see me._

" _Are you feeling okay?" asked Georgie, giving me a plushy of a Care Bear._

 _I hugged him and the little bear tightly._

" _Yes they are taking very good care of me here," I said to Georgie._

" _Close the door," I whispered to Stan and he did so._

" _Is everyone alright?" I asked them in a hushed tone._

 _The kids all looked at each other in a serious look._

 _Bev cling to her key necklace in silence looking at Bill._

" _The police questioned all of us," said Mike._

" _What did you tell them?" I asked, mu heartrate going up._

" _We found you in the sewer system passed out, bloodied and weak," said Richie._

" _They think that you killed your mom," said Bev._

" _You guys know I didn't," I said to them._

" _We all know it was the clown," whispered Stan._

" _This isn't looking too good for me. They probably think I staged the entire thing and ran into the sewer, pretending to be a victim of a cougar. They all probably think I self-mutilated myself to think that I'm a survivor," I cried._

 _I shook my head, clinging to the care bear that Georgie had given me._

" _He killed my mom," I said aloud._

 _They all nodded their heads._

" _Georgie, maybe you should wait outside," said Bill thinking this might be too much for his younger brother to handle._

" _Billie I was kidnapped too. That clown is scary. I know how this ends," he whined to his older brother._

" _Let him stay. He deserves to know," I told Bill._

" _Okay fine. But wha-wha what is said in this room sta st stays in this room," said Bill looking around at all of us._

 _We agreed._

" _How did you guys find me? How did you know where I was?" I asked them._

 _Bill stepped forward._

" _When I tried calling the house from the library to check on you, no one answered so Bev and I raced home on our bikes," he said._

 _Bev came forward, putting her hand on my shoulder._

 _I smiled at her weakly._

" _The entire house was trashed. The TV was still on," he said._

" _I ra ra ran upstairs and in Georgie's room was a message written in what I now know was your mother's blood," said Bill._

" _What was the message?" I asked him._

"' _You Die If You Try'," whispered Bev._

 _I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand._

" _He came through the basement," I said to Bill._

" _That's how he got in," I told him._

" _That basements been flooded for a few weeks," said Bill nodding his head._

" _What did your parents say when they came home to a trashed house?" I asked him._

" _Like Bev and her bathroom; my parents didn't see anything out of the ordinary. We put the furniture back the way we found it anyway," said Bill._

" _What happened to Bev's bathroom?" I asked looking that the girl._

" _That's something I'd rather not talk about," said Bev. She clung her hand over her feather necklace and turned towards the windows looking out. She was obviously embarrassed._

" _Okay I respect your answer," I said._

 _Richie was going to say something inappropriate but I shushed him with a stern look._

 _He closed his mouth and raked his hand through his hair._

" _Guys we won the battle. It's gone now. It won't show its face for another 27 years," said Ben._

 _He came over to me with a big book._

" _This is how we found you through the sewer tunnels. I memorized the system so I mapped out where it lives and that's how we found you," he said._

 _I looked at the book, rummaging through the pages. It was the map and layout of the town and the sewer system of the town._

 _I gave Ben a peck on the cheek and a hug._

 _I was so grateful to these young teens for everything they had done._

" _Thank you! If you hadn't gotten there when you did, I surely would have been killed. I couldn't help but feed him my fear. When I woke up I didn't know where Georgie was. The clown did that on purpose," I said to him._

 _Tears stung my cheeks again._

 _Bev handed me a tissue from my nightstand and I wiped the tears away._

" _The entrance is at Neibolt Street isn't it?" I asked them._

 _Richie nodded his head._

" _It gets worse. They are putting that house up for sale! Who'd want to live in that hobo shit infested place?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his face further._

 _I suddenly got an idea._

" _Wait a minute!" I cried._

 _I leaned over to the nightstand and brought out the jewelry I snagged from the lair._

" _Look at these," I said showing the jewelry to the kids._

" _Are those real?" asked Eddie examining an emerald ring that looked to be over 200 years old._

 _Bev took the necklace and looked at the shiny diamonds._

" _If these are real, I can sell them for a pretty penny once they are cleaned up and appraised. Afterwards I can buy that house!" I said, with a glimmer of hope._

" _Why would you want to go back?" asked Stan._

" _Someone has to stand guard for these years to come," I said._

" _You'd give up your life for that thing?" asked Eddie._

" _To protect the generations to come yes," I said nodding my head._

" _If you are serious, you have some major renovations to do to that place," said Mike crossing his arms._

" _I'd tear down and rebuild the house the same as it is now. That well that Bill said he saw in the basement can be boarded up and chained so it can't get out again," I said._

" _Maggie you're serious about this?" asked Richie._

" _Serious as tuberculosis," I said looking at Eddie._

 _He smiled weakly. I noticed he didn't have his fanny pack on. He actually looked brighter and alert now than he did before._

' _This experience changed a lot for us. We have all gotten stronger and more independent,' I thought._

" _It's your life and your money. You can do with it as you wish," said Bill._

" _Hey Bill, is it true I'm staying with you and your family until I turn 18?" I asked._

" _Yes if you want to. It's only for a year. My parents Georgie and I would love to have you," he said._

 _Georgie jumped on my lap, encasing me in a hug._

" _How can I possibly say no? My moms' lawyer is coming down from Portland so we can all get together to discuss this fully," I said kissing Georgie on the forehead._

 _He wrapped his arm and a half around my neck._

" _You're my family," I said._

" _Okay guys we need to let Maggie recover," said Bill._

 _The kids all nodded and left me in the room alone._

" _See you guys soon!" I called waving goodbye._

 _Eddie was the last to leave. He looked back at me and I waved at him, smiling sweetly._

 _But then he shut the door leaving me and him alone in the room._

" _You know I never got to wish you a happy birthday," said Eddie._

" _Yeah it passed a while ago," I said to him. It was birthday I'd rather forget about._

 _I was now 17._

" _Isn't yours next week?" I asked him._

" _Yep. 14 and strong!" he said lifting his good arm in the air, showing off his muscles for a 13 year old._

 _He sat on my bed._

 _I saw him touch his cast sadly._

 _I saw the LOSER/LOVER signature._

 _Greta was in for a world of hurt when I saw her again._

" _I know this summer is going to have bad memories for all of us," I said to him, running my hand over the cast._

" _But we all survived," I said to him._

" _This time around," said Eddie looking at me. I could tell he was still afraid._

 _He looked at me with those large brown puppy dog eyes of his._

 _I looked back with my green eyes, smiling._

" _We all have to be brave now Eddie," I told him._

 _I noticed Eddie was getting pretty close to my face. He was leaning into me and I leaned back._

 _He cupped the back of my head with his good hand and I cupped the back of his head with mine. Our eyes closed and_ _we gently kissed each other on the lips._

 _I felt fireworks and jitters run through my body. It was the complete opposite of Pennywise's kiss._

 _This was how my first kiss should have been; with someone I care for...deeply_

 _ **AN: SO GUYS…WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK?!**_

 _ **THERE IS ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!**_

 _ **EVERYONE HERE HAS BEEN TOO AMAZING FOR WORDS TO SAY!**_

 _ **I AM BEYOND HONORED BY YOU ALL AND I HAVE BEEN POURING MY HEART OUT ON THIS FANFIC! ALL THE IDEAS AND BRAINSTORMING HAS BEEN SO WORTH IT. I AM INSPIRED BY YOU ALL!**_

 _ **REVIEWS WELCOME PLEASE!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Savior in the Rain_

 _A few weeks had passed by and I was almost back to full health._

 _My lawyer had come down from Portland and thanks to him, everything had been sorted out straight as pin._

 _I was acquitted of any charges the police had against me seeing as how there was no physical evidence to put me in my house when my mother was murdered._

 _I had her cremated so she could be with me always._

 _I had her urn with me almost wherever I went._

 _Bill had come over to my house with the rest of the kids and had officially made me a member of the "Loser's Club."_

 _I chuckled while pouring them all some diet cranberry juice in my living room._

 _I sat down, opening the window to let in the cool breeze that was whipping wildly outside._

 _I needed to unlock the windows to the house._

 _In my shorts and in a pink tank top, I sat down on the couch, sighing easily._

 _Now I felt safe._

" _Well school will be starting soon and we need to get to work on our summer experience essays," I said sipping the red liquid._

" _You going to write about what happened to us?" asked Richie._

" _No I'm going to make it up. No one would believe us," I said to Richie._

" _I was going to write about it," said Richie._

" _You'd fail your first assignment," I said back to him._

" _The teacher wouldn't know the difference," replied Richie._

" _Choose a different subject," I said to him._

" _So wha wha what's going to happen to you now?" asked Bill. He put down his glass on the table._

" _Until then I've been packing up everything here. Donating some of my mother's clothes to the Salvation Army. Getting rid of some old stuff," I said motioning my hand around the room to the boxes full of items that were being sent off for donations or being thrown away._

" _And what about Neibolt?" asked Stan._

" _That's not set in stone yet, but it soon will be," I said._

 _I smiled while standing up and I went over to the desk, unlocked it, and opened an envelope._

 _I took out a single piece of paper and passed it around._

 _The kids eyes went wide._

" _175,000 check?" asked Bev._

" _You're fucking kidding me," said Richie._

" _That jewelry I took from Pennywise's lair was worth more than I expected. It should be enough to buy and renovate that house. My lawyer said I could put in a bid," I said._

 _I plopped my skinny ass back down on the sofa in between Eddie and Bill._

 _Eddie took my hand in his._

 _I smiled at him, hugging him close._

 _Stan and the others looked at us._

" _How long has this been going on?" he asked motioning to Eddie and me._

" _A few weeks. We are taking it slow," said Eddie._

 _He squeezed my hand and I kissed his cast._

 _The check came back to me from being passed._

 _I looked at it and frowned._

" _Almost feels like blood money," I said._

" _Don't think like that. I'm sure your mom would want you to start over even if it's in a different part of town," said Bev._

" _Thanks Bev," I said smiling at her._

" _Guys we need to go out for a second," said Bill._

" _Where to?" asked Richie._

" _Just come on," said Bill._

 _We all got up, except me._

 _I returned the check to the desk under lock and key._

 _I closed the window and locked the door on my way out._

 _Eddie offered me his good hand to help me down the stairs._

" _Thanks Eddie," I said taking his hand in mine._

 _I was back into my jogging schedule slowly, so I jogged with the kids who rode their bikes to a hill near the train tracks._

 _It was a nice cool day. It felt like everything now was at peace. It felt safe here in town._

 _Bill was the first to get up on the hill._

" _Stand in a circle," said Bill._

 _We all did as he asked._

" _What's the happening Bill?" asked Ben._

 _Bill took out a knife from his pocket._

" _We need to swear. Swear that if it isn't dead, we all come back. Swear," he said holding the knife up to let the sun glimmer down the blade._

 _I nodded whole touching my shoulder. It would surely take a long time to heal. I extended my hand out._

" _I will be here," I said._

 _I was the first to be cut._

 _After everything we had been put through, even a cut on the hand felt painful, but I gritted my teeth, bearing the instant pain and the blood flow that followed._

 _He went around a cut us on the palms of our hands._

 _Then we all took each other's hand in the circle, making the blood oath._

" _No matter what happens, you all have a wonderful life," said Mike._

 _I was almost in tears because I felt like I had just gained a new family now I was losing it as well._

 _Stan was the first to leave the group because he was meeting up with his dad at the church._

 _Then Eddie gave me a kiss on my lips, and he too left._

" _Mom wants me home to discuss something important," he said._

 _I gave him a sweet smile, sending him an air kiss._

 _He caught it, got on his bike and left._

 _Ben, Mike, Stan were the next to leave, leaving Bill Bev and I alone._

" _I'll see you at home," I said to Bill, waving goodbye._

 _I was leaving him alone to finally give Bev the kiss I knew he wanted to give her._

 _Sighing, I gently jogged home, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious._

 _The traffic was calm, the birds chirped loudly, the leaves were blowing around my legs as if to greet an old friend._

 _I giggled, spinning in a circle, letting the breeze blow my hair all around me._

 _I laughed loudly, turning and turning in a circle._

 _I felt free!_

 _Now that the adventure of survival was over, it changed my life forever._

 _I heard from my lawyer that my bid went through to purchase Neibolt House and when the time came I was going to stand on the sidewalk and watch with joy as the bulldozers would tear down that wreck of the house to the last brick._

 _Walking by a few days later, I took photos of every nook and cranny there was to capture of the house before the demolition would start._

 _I invited all the Losers club to join me but I knew they wouldn't accept my invite_

 _All of them wanted to stay as far away from that place as they could._

 _All except for Bev, who had moved to Portland to live with her aunt. I was sad to see her go because I wanted her and Bill to have their happily ever after._

 _The townspeople weren't very happy when they all found out that I had purchased the house._

 _I didn't care about them. I did what I thought needed to be done to protect the town; especially the children._

 _Bill and his family had been so generous to me, letting me take up residence in their spare room._

 _I was babysitter, big sister, and maid of the house._

 _To be honest I enjoyed it._

 _I felt happy, like I was really was related to them._

 _Now and again, late at night I would open my window from my bed, stare up at the full moon, and cling to my mother's urn._

 _I would cry and cry. I missed her so much. She wasn't supposed to be taken from me at such a young age._

 _A small knock came from my door._

" _Maggie?" asked a small voice. It was Georgie._

" _Come in Georgie," I whispered._

 _I wiped my tears away seeing the small child with a stump for a right arm. It was just a reminder of what we went through._

" _I can't sleep," he whined._

" _Come here," I said, putting my mom's urn down and motioned for him to come to me,_

 _He climbed onto my lap._

 _I wrapped my arms around him in a motherly embrace._

" _Was it nightmares again?" I asked him_

" _Clown," he shivered. He buried his face in my hair. I could tell he was about to cry._

" _I've been having nightmares about him too," I said rocking him back and forth._

" _Is he going to come back?" he asked me._

" _No. He will never ever come back," I said shushing him._

 _I was determined to strike that thing dead once it awoke again._

" _Do you want to sleep in here with me?" I asked Georgie._

 _He nodded his head._

" _Okay here," I said. I made room for him in my double bed._

 _I covered him with the sheets, then I leaned over and gave him the Care Bear plushy he had given me at the hospital all those months ago._

" _Dream of Care A Lot," I said to him, kissing him sweetly on the cheek._

 _I turned over so my arm was around him. I silently started to hum the words from one of the movies called "Forever Young"_

 _I felt Georgie's breath get slow and steady. He was back asleep._

 _"Sleep tight my little angel," I said._

 _Then sleep took me too._

 _A strong breeze came through the window from the moonlit sky._

 _It was almost as if God had put his arms around us, protecting us with his heavenly guardian angels._

 _When school started back up in September, everyone, teachers and students alike, had avoided me. Everyone had thought I was a killer; that I had killed my mom to get to her money._

' _Yeah what money?' I asked myself._

' _The only money I have was from the jewelry' I thought._

 _What was really weird is that the school bullies were not bullies anymore. They just kept to themselves and had even started to be kinder to the kids._

 _Bill had told me what happened to Henry Bowers, he had fallen down the well. He had tried to kill Mike._

 _I felt no pity because then I found out Henry had killed his own father on the chair in their home._

' _Justice or karma? They both seem to go hand in hand in this town,' I thought._

 _I closed my locker and I saw Greta and her trolls following her down the hallways. I glared at her._

 _Even though she was a few years younger than me, I was pissed at her for what she had done to Eddie._

 _I already had a plan formulating in my head how to take down that bitch._

 _After school, I went to the pharmacy to get my pain medication._

" _Hi Mr. Keen," I said._

 _Mr. Keen looked at me and his smiled faded._

" _Here for your medication?" he asked me._

" _You know it," I said._

" _Give me one second," he said and he vanished to the other room._

 _I saw Greta reading a magazine in the chair right in front of me,_

" _Hello Greta," I said being polite._

" _Hi freak," she said, putting the magazine down._

" _Freak? Oh is that a technical term?" I asked. I kept my cool even though I wanted to tear this bitch apart._

 _She got up and leaned against the counter staring at me._

" _We all know you killed your mother. You're a killer," she whispered to me._

" _You know as well as I, I could never do such a thing," I said back to her._

" _You're a bitch," she said to me._

" _At least I own up to it and don't sign the word LOSER onto an innocent kids casts," I said referring to Eddie._

 _I looked back to her knowing full well what she did._

" _That's what he is. Him and all his friends are losers," she said._

" _Is that why you signed his cast with the word 'LOSER'? Is that why you poured trash on Beverly last year in the girls locker room?" I seethed at her._

" _To be honest with you that felt satisfying," said Greta, admitting to it._

 _I chuckled, bowing my head._

" _Do you believe in karma?" I asked her._

 _Greta's father came back around the corner and handed me my medication._

" _Mr. Keen?" I asked smiling taking the medicine from him._

" _Yes Miss White?" he asked me fixing his glasses on his face._

" _Are you aware your daughter is a bully?" I asked him._

" _My sweet Greta? Why would you ask such a thing?" he asked me._

 _He put his arm around his daughter hugging her._

 _I clicked the tape recorder I had hidden in my hands to the off button._

 _I took out the tape and handed it to Mr. Keen._

" _You might want to listen to this," I said to him._

 _He took the tape from me and looked at his daughter with stern eyes._

" _Greta, you and I are going to have a long talk," he said flipping the tape in his hand._

 _"What is this?" he asked me._

 _"The truth," I said sternly_

 _Greta glared at me, knowing full well she had fallen into my trap._

" _Karma honey," I said to her one last time._

 _I paid for my medicine and waved goodbye to Great before turning my back and walking out of the pharmacy with confidence in my stride._

 _Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's came and went. It went by slower than I remember._

 _I just went day to day, trying to lead a normal life._

 _Valentine's Day sucked the worse. It was the last time I could be with Eddie legally. I had a nice picnic with him in the town by the river. We ate sandwiches and then went to get ice cream._

 _We walked hand in hand, swining them back and forth._

 _His mother didn't approve of me at all in the beginning, especially after I had basically called her out on her weight._

 _But that worked out in her favor because after awhile she warmed up to me and I helped her start to eat healthier food and put her on a walking schedule. I pointed out that she would be having back and knee issues if she didn't change her eating habits._

 _Maybe one day they might have said that her being so obese could have been a contributor to cancer._

 _She thanked me because in a few months she had lost some weight and was more active and had more energy._

 _But it was short lived because soon I knew I had to break up with Eddie for a few years._

 _Besides dreading the new month of July coming up, I had mostly taken up writing and drawing to pass the time. I was good, but it was just an outlet for now. I wrote and drew the clown that haunted my life. He was everywhere I turned. He was there when I was awake and when I slept. He invaded my nightmares almost every night. Sitting and squatting, laughing at me._

" _Fuck," I cried. I couldn't escape him._

 _Soon the day would come when I turned 18._

 _I was dreading it. But for the Denbroughs' it was a cause for celebration because I was now officially an adult._

 _I fucking hated it._

 _When I turned 18 in July of 1990, I felt sad. I couldn't hang out with the Loser's club anymore._ T _he Denbrough family had taken it upon themselves to throw a surprise party for me in a banquet hall in town._

 _It was definitely a surprise. I was hoping to just avoid my birthday._

 _Not a lot of people showed up. Just the Denbroughs', the Loser's Club. I waved at them, greeting them with friendship, but I felt so sad. I was no longer a kid._

 _Someone had taken it upon themselves to decorate the table with red balloons attached to the table centerpieces, but I went around and collected them all. It was more of less a sick joke._

 _I didn't want them here. It was just another painful reminder of what we all endured that past summer._

 _I gathered them up and let them go in the darkness of the night._

 _I watched them float up towards the sky and disappear._

 _I walked back in with my head low._ _I hated being 18. I was going to be on my own now, and even with a new house being built, I still felt alone._

 _Graduation was next year and school would end for me, but thankfully I had a job interview with the library manager._

 _I wasn't leaving Derry to go to college. I had to stay._

 _I felt safe there in the library, I knew my way around and the job came with benefits. Even the painful memory of Pennywise attacking Ben in the basement couldn't chase me away._

 _I even had to tell Eddie to wait until he turned 18 before we could be together again._

 _He nodded his head understanding the law._

" _I'm sorry Eddie," I cried. I hugged him and he hugged me back._

" _I'm not officially 18 until 10:21pm," I said. I knew what time I was born._

 _It was only 8:00pm._

 _Eddie smiled and we kissed one last time. It was a long kiss._

 _I broke the kiss and was still crying._

" _I'll be 22 when you turn 18," I said._

" _Wait for me?" asked Eddie taking my hands in his again._

" _I will," I said nodding my head._

 _I smiled weakly then turned to try to enjoy my party; which wasn't going to happen._

 _After the party had died down, I told the Denbrough's I was going to walk home. I had to clear my head._

" _We understand honey. Just be careful. They never caught that cougar," said Mrs. D._

" _I know," I said to her._

 _It was darker than ever when I walked home by myself. Armed with only a pocket knife and flashlight, I walked home slower than usual._

 _I kicked some of the leaves on the ground. This birthday was one to remember as was my 17_ _th._

 _This time last year I as doing battle with a killer clown, trying to save my friends and family._

" _Wow even thinking it sounds crazy," I said shaking my head in disbelief._

 _I stopped when I noticed my feet had taken me to my new home, Neibolt House._

 _I chuckled to myself, pulling my hair out of my face from the strong wind that mysteriously surfaced._

 _I ascended the stairs and saw someone had put out a "Welcome Home" mat at the base of the front door._

 _I scoffed, picking it up and threw it in the yard._

 _This wasn't home. This was just a façade for now. It was a duty I had to do._

 _I tried the door to go in, but it was locked._

 _I grunted in frustration and anger, sitting down on the front stairs._

 _Then off in the distance I saw in the moonlight a single red balloon._

 _All the emotions from the previous year came flooding back._

" _What the fuck?" I asked._

 _ **AN; DUN DUN DUN**_

 _ **CLIIFFIE AGAIN!**_

 _ **ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**_

 _ **THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS TO YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST EVER!**_

 _ **THIS IS NOT THE END THOUGH GUYS!**_

 _ **I WAS ACTUALLY PUTTING OFF WRITING THIS CHAPTER ON PURPOSE.**_

 _ **I DON'T WANT MAGGIE'S ADVENTURE TO END BUT I KNOW IT HAS TO.**_

 _ **(CRIES)**_

 _ **EPILOGUE COMING NEXT!**_

 _ **REVIEWS WELCOME!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Savior in the Rain_

 _Epilogue_

 _27 Years Later_

 _October 10, 2017_

 _I had been living in the new Neibolt house for 27 years now._

 _Here I was, 43 years of age, living on my own, in a town where almost everyone hated me._

 _I still had the sleek and slender figure I had when I was 16 years of age, my hair was even longer now, and my eyes shown as bright as emeralds in the sun._

 _Looking in the mirror, I took off my spaghetti strap from my tank top on my left shoulder, and ran my hand over the bite mark that had now left a permanent scar on my shoulder._

 _I sighed thinking back to that summer._

 _I survived a nightmare. We all did. Me and the Loser's Club._

 _I put the strap back and looked at my face._

 _Since Pennywise had bitten me I looked the same as I did when I was 16._

 _Something in his saliva must have done this to me, giving me the look of a girl forever young._

 _I had only grown a few inches but kept my height and weight the same as I was a teen._

 _Almost all the kids I grew up with had left town, had kids of their own here in town, or had died._

 _Greta got it the worse, but like I told her all those years ago, karma is a bitch._

 _She was in a huge traffic accident which claimed her life._

 _She had become a pill pusher; mostly stealing all the pills from her father's pharmacy._

 _She got high off the stuff using baby formula. She was a train wreck. That fateful night that she died she was drunk and high. It was only a matter of time before I knew the inevitable would happen._

 _It was no surprise that she had died at the tender age of 22._

 _I remembered the funeral services._

 _Her father was beside himself, crying and apologizing to her, hugging her closed casket._

 _He glanced up at me. I frowned at him but then gave him a twisted smile._

 _He glared at me and that's when I left the graveyard, never to look back or give Greta a second thought._

 _I was what everyone in town called the "Crazy Lady."_

 _I paid them no mind._

 _I had other things to worry about._

 _There was a storm coming through town. I had been running around my house to make sure all the windows were closed and bolted shut._

 _I was big on security now._

 _The world had changed in 27 years._

 _Everyone had a cell phone and internet. No one spoke to each other, being on their phones or laptops all the time_

 _Even the kids hardly played together outside. No they were too busy on their gaming consoles at their houses._

 _In a way that made me feel better because then they couldn't be bait outside lurking around for the clown to snatch up and kill._

 _I glanced down at my phone when I heard a big crash of thunder right over my head._

 _I opened all my apps._

 _Skype, Snapchat Tumblr, Instagram Twitter, YouTube, and Facebook were the apps to have on your phone._

 _I kept mine close to me at all times. That was my lifeline to my boyfriend, Eddie._

 _I ran down to the kitchen when I haerd the back door open with a smash._

 _The rain had started and the wind was practically pulling the door off the hinges._

 _Pulling it abck towards me, I securely locked it tight._

" _That's all the doors," I said with a sigh._

 _Then the power went out._

 _I was left in pitch blackness._

" _Oh you've got to be kidding me," I sighed waving my hair out of my face._

 _I grabbed my phone and my neon flashlight from the spare kitchen drawer and went down to the basement where the power console was._

 _Each step I took to the basement my heart raced_

 _One of the main things I did when I moved in was filled the well with cement and chain it all up._

 _Glancing down the stairs from the top step, I shined the light on the well and sure enough everything looked to be tight and secure._

" _Not yet," I sighed._

 _I had kept a close eye on the websites to Derry, making sure no child had turned up missing._

 _I hadn't checked it in a few days. Now that the power was out, I'd have to check on my phone, but the power outage also knocked out my WIFI to the house._

 _Taking each downwards step with caution I descended the stairs towards the power console on the far end of the basement._

 _I checked them all and hit the main breaker but no lights turned on. I tried a few more times but it didn't work._

" _Guess I'll have to spend the night in the dark," I said._

 _I sighed closing the console and went back upstairs, my neon flashlight showing me the way._

 _I didn't even notice a crack in the cement on the top part of the well when I walked by._

 _I sighed deeply locking the basement door behind me._

 _I squinted my eyes when I thought I saw a pair of amber eyes staring back at me from the bottom of the stairs._

 _I turned my flashlight towards the source, but it was gone in a flash._

" _No. It's not possible," I said._

 _Slamming the door shut I put the deadbolt in the lock position._

 _I ran to my room._

 _I sighed heavily when thunder crashed again, shaking the house for a few minutes_

 _Lightning struck and made me scream._

" _God help me," I whispered._

 _I looked outside to see wing tearing and whipping at the trees and I noticed a power line was down right in front of my house thanks to a huge branch that fell on it._

" _Well there's the source of my power failure," I said shaking my head._

 _I sat at my window, watching the storm._

 _My cellphone went off all of a sudden, scaring the crap out of me._

 _It was just a text from Eddie._

 _I smiled, answering it._

" _Call me," it said._

" _Weird," I said then I opened my contact list and gave him a ring._

 _It rang twice before he answered._

" _Hey" he said on the other line._

" _Hey yourself stranger," I said giggling._

" _What are you up to?" he asked me._

 _I cut to the chase ignoring the beating around the bush._

" _If you're asking me if I'm safe, yes I am. Just having a major storm here," I said._

" _Sounds all too familiar," said Eddie._

" _Don't worry. I've been keeping an eye out on things here in town. No missing kids to report," I said._

 _I stood up when lightning flashed again._

" _Whoa," I said._

" _What's wrong?" asked Eddie on the other line._

" _Big flash of lightning," I answered._

" _Are you sure you're okay in that big house all alone?" he asked me._

" _I'm fine Eddie; really," I said trying to reassure him._

 _Even though Eddie had grown up and now ran a limo service in New York, he was always calling to check up on me almost every week since the beginning of 2017._

 _The door knob to my room jiggled a little bit._

 _I gasped turning around to look at it._

" _Eddie, I think you need to come back to town," I said._

" _Why? What's wrong?" he asked me._

" _I swear I locked all the doors and windows to my house but I just heard and saw my doorknob jiggle as if someone was trying to come into my room," I said to him._

 _Then I heard a huge bang come from downstairs and it wasn't the first floor or a crash of thunder._

 _This bang came from further beneath the house. It had come from the basement._

 _I grabbed my buck 120 knife off of my nightstand._

 _I had weapons stashed all over the house just in case of intruders or pranksters. I was more nervous for intruders._

 _Halloween was the worst, for my house was always egged and Tee Peed every year._

 _I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard Eddie talk to me on the other line._

" _I thought you said there were no missing kids," said Eddie, now getting more frantic for my safety._

" _Not yet," I said._

 _Lifting my knife up, I made my way slowly to the door._

" _Eddie in case this turns out to be IT returned, in case I end up dead, call everyone. Get them back here. We can't let this thing get the future generations. Promise me," I asked him._

" _Maggie don't talk like that. You'll be fine. It's just a prank. It has to be," he told me._

" _Stay on the line with me," I whispered to him._

 _Slowly I unlocked the door and looked around outside the hallway. It was hard to see anything in the darkness._

" _What do you see?" he asked me._

 _In my bare feet I tiptoed around my house, looking at all the nook and crannies on the second floor._

 _I made my way to the top of the stairs. I was going to head down to the first floor now._

 _Then I slipped on the staircase but caught myself on the banister._

" _Ow," I cried._

" _Are you okay?' asked Eddie._

" _Yeah I just slipped," I said._

 _I looked down and there, thanks to the illuminations of a lightning strike, on the staircase, was a trail of blood._

" _Holy shit," I said on the line my breath shaky._

" _What's wrong?" asked Eddie._

 _I followed the blood trail with my eyes and there, at the front door was the body of a dead child._

 _He was dripping wet from the rainstorm from outside. He had green goulashes on with a yellow raincoat._

 _And his legs and arms were missing from his body._

 _It reminded me of Georgie down to almost every detail._

 _I gasped, dropping my knife._

 _I put my free hand over my mouth in shock._

" _Eddie call the others. It's back!" I cried._

" _What?! Are you serious?" he asked me._

 _Not answering him, I ran downstairs to the child. I slipped some more in the deeper puddles of blood that was gathered around his body._

 _His eyes were white and glossed over. He was in the catatonic state due to the Dead Lights._

 _He was still as a doll. There was no need to check for a pulse. He was dead._

" _Jesus Christ," I whimpered._

 _Taking my phone in my hand, I dialed to video call Eddie._

 _I looked at my screen._

" _Eddie? Eddie Can you hear me?" I asked him._

 _He answered the video chat._

 _I saw him on the other line. He had grown into a very attractive man. But he still had those big brown puppy dog eyes that I loved._

" _Maggie what's going on?" he asked me_

 _I saw in his face he was worried sick._

" _This," I said showing him the body._

" _Oh fuck. No man no fucking way," he said. He had his hands over his head in disbelief._

" _I need to call the cops or something," I said in an almost petrified state._

" _No don't do that. They think you would have killed him," said Eddie._

 _I looked at Eddie with tears in my eyes._

 _Eddie looked pale as a ghost now. He gasped shockingly._

" _Maggie, don't' scream. Don't turn around," he said._

" _What?" I asked him._

" _It's behind you," said Eddie pointing behind me._

 _My entire body went numb._

 _I didn't even feel him behind me or sense him for that matter._

" _RUN!" Eddie screamed._

 _So I did. I dropped my phone in the blood._

 _I got up and ran back upstairs._

 _I felt something grab my leg and try to pull me back down._

 _I screamed trying to kick him back._

 _I didn't want to look back at the creature that had me, but I had to._

 _I glanced behind me and there, his grip tight on my leg, was Pennywise._

 _He had returned._

" _Hiya Maggie. Long time No See," he said his mouth drooling._

 _"Not long enough!" I yelled._

 _I made to kick him in the face, but he easily caught my other leg and dragged me down the stairs so he was on top of me, pinning me down._

 _I gasped and cried, while his drool landed on my face._

" _Love what you've done with the place," he said glancing around the home._

" _How did you get out?" I asked my breath and body trembling._

" _You think that silly minilly well was my only way out?" he asked me._

 _I closed my eyes not thinking that he had another way out besides the well in the basement._

" _Always have a back up plan," giggled Pennywise, raising his index finger in the air._

 _He closed the distance between us when he came down to sniff my body._

" _You look even better than the last time I saw you; 27 years ago," he purred._

 _I opened my eyes to look at his. His eyes were even brighter than I remembered._

" _Let's go. We have a lot to catch up on," said pennywise._

 _He lifted me up with his hands and carried me over his shoulder like I was a stack of wood._

 _I saw the dead child at my front door and my cell phone still holding my call to Eddie. Then I screamed to him, hoping he saw me._

" _Eddie!" I called to him, hoping the video hadn't cut out yet._

" _Call the others! COME HOME! HELP ME!" I called to him_

" _Eddie," growled Pennywise._

 _He turned his back to the door and saw my cell phone abandoned in the blood._

 _He kneeled down and picked it up._

 _"Strange new devices," he said dangling it in front of his face, examining it._

 _He put it right side up, and saw Eddie on the other side of the video call._

 _He saw Eddie scream and move away from the phone when he saw the killer clown on the other end. But he didn't hang up._

" _Hello Eddie," he said cocking his head to the right, examining the prey that got away._

 _"That arm of yours heal yet?" he asked._

" _Let her go," said Eddie almost pleading._

" _My pleasure," he said._

 _Pennywise dropped me hard to the floor._

 _I banged my head so I saw a few stars and was dizzy._

 _Pennywise pulled me up and put me into frame so Eddie saw both me and Pennywise on the screen._

 _He wrapped his arm around my neck to hold me still._

" _You listen well_ _ **BOY**_ _. If I see any of you_ _ **LOSERS**_ _here in town; if any of you_ _ **INTERFERE AGAIN WITH MY FEEDING,**_ _the rivers of Derry will run red with more blood than you have seen in a lifetime," he threatened._

 _He brought me more into frame of the camera, pinching my cheeks in pain._

" _And I'll start with her," he growled._

 _Then he ended the call._

" _Shit!" said Eddie._

 _Then he picked up his landline phone and called Bill._

 _And Bill called Mike._

 _Mike called Stan._

 _Stan called Richie_

 _Richie called Ben._

 _And Ben called Bev._

 _Pennywise stood up with me in his arms but my eyes were glued to the small child who was left dead._

" _You like it?" asked Pennywise seeing me look at the small child._

" _I killed him for you. Just as a reminder of what could have been for Georgie. You know Georgie would have been my first back then. You would have been second," snarled Pennywise._

" _You monster," I cried._

 _Pennywise practically rolled his eyes._

" _Your body might have grown but you still have the mind of a child," said Pennywise._

 _He turned me around to look at me._

 _I whimpered thinking he was going to end me here and now._

" _I take it back. You've hardly grown at all," he said checking out my body like a slab of meat._

 _He saw his bite mark scar on my shoulder and chuckled, running his gloved hand over the scar._

" _That's probably my fault for biting you deeper than i did. Twice," he said getting the point._

 _He bit me he gave me some youth of body only. I'm guessing that happens with those who live through the bite._

" _Do you think about me every time you see that mark?" he asked me._

" _What do you think?" I asked him._

 _Then I shrugged his hands off me and made a dash for my buck knife._

 _But the clown got there first._

 _He snatched it up, waving it at my face._

 _He giggled, pretending to stab me._

" _Does that scare you?" he asked._

 _He did it again._

 _This time I slipped in the blood and slid down to the floor._

 _He came at me with the knife again, this time I couldn't move._

 _He slashed me across my chest._

 _I screamed, keeling over to stop the blood flow out of my chest._

" _Oops. My bad," he said._

 _He threw away the knife and kneeled down to look at me._

 _He put his hand on my chest tthen to his mouthto tast the blood. He smiled enjoying the taste._

" _Now I know why I let you live," he sneered._

" _Let me live?" I asked._

" _Yes I let you get away so this day would come where I could finally end you," he said._

" _What?" I asked._

 _This didn't make any sense to me._

 _He snatched me up all of a sudden in his massive hands._

 _Then he let his teeth extend out of his mouth, and he bit me on my neck, ripping out the flesh and blood._

 _I let out a dying scream, feeling my flesh tear out of my body._

 _The blood splattered everywhere, and Pennywise wasn't letting up the biting._

 _I was his second victim after all._

 _It only took 27 years._

 _My eyes faded closed as I let the blood and my life force flow out of me._

' _Looks like I lost the fight after all' I thought._

 _Pennywise dropped me next to the dead child._

 _He wiped his mouth glancing at me and the dead kid._

" _Why does that look so familiar?" he asked sarcastically, cackling._

 _He dragged me and the dead child down to the basement._

 _With what felt like my last dying breath, I addressed the clown._

" _You won't win," I said slowly._

 _Pennywise picked my bloody body up and growled at my face._

 _I glanced at him through half open eyes._

" _I already did," he said. Then he threw me down near the well._

 _He left me there to die._

" _You. Won't. Win." I mumbled before the darkness took me, the final time._

 _ **THE END- PART 1**_

 _ **AN: THAT'S IT GUYS! THE END…FOR NOW. HAHA!**_

 _ **WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK?!**_

 _ **BUT IS SHE REALLY DEAD?!**_

 _ **OH YES! THERE IS A PART 2 TO THIS STORY. YEP! I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL!**_

 _ **WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN PART 2?**_

 _ **LETS ALL HYPE FOR THE RETURN OF THE CLOWN!**_

 _ **YOU ALL HAVE BEEN SO MARVELOUS AND SO KIND FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORING, PUTTING THIS STORY ON ALERT, ALL THE REVIEWS AND OPINIONS HAVE MEANT THE WORLD TO ME IN MORE WAYS THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE**_

 _ **YOU ALL ARE BEYOND EPIC**_

 _ **REVIEWS WELCOME…FOR THE LAST TIME!**_

 _ **I AM SO SAD I FINALLY CAME TO END OF THIS STORY! I CRIED!**_

 _ **AGAIN GUYS YOU ALL HVE BEEN ABSOLUTELY STAR STRUCK AMAZING!**_

 _ **THANK YOU ALL!**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO FLOAT!**_


End file.
